Kim Possible: I am Jedi
by Trombe
Summary: For young Force sensitive Kimberly Anne Possible, she could do anything. The Gears of War start anew and the time for action is almost at hand. Is the Galaxy prepared for War? Are the Jedi? Booyahs and Lightsabers!
1. Chapter 1: Life at the temple

Author's note:

Well After reading Whispers from the shadows "Biology or Chemistry" and finding out the inner Star Wars fan in Bon-Bon…. well lets just say my gears started turning (also a fellow friend requested it). What would the KP gang and universe be like in the Star Wars Mythos? Its not really a traditional Star Wars/KP crossover per say, its actually taking into account if Kim Possible and her Gang ARE part of Star Wars Here is my rendition of it. Hopefully it is not disappointing.

Kim Possible is very much owned by Disney and no one else. I know. I tried.

Star Wars and its entire universe belong in the pocket of One George Lucas. Respect the man.

I am not worthy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: I am Jedi

Chapter one: Life at the temple

"_For over a thousand generations the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace and justice._

_Before the Dark times…before the Empire…"_

_Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Approximately 13 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

Coruscant. The living, breathing, sentient capital of the Republic of the inner worlds. A planet brimming with life from all across the galaxy. A political center for what was once the most stable and greatest alliance against tyranny and champion for natural rights of sentient beings everywhere.

Yet for all its bustling airships, the sharp-witted arguments of its senators, the cat and mouse games the bureaucrats played, the people are its true heart. It is the People, who roam the streets hoping to make a living and live for another day, who dine in small diners debating about the Republic's policies, who comes home every day eager to comfort their children and embrace their wives while she asks him how was his day.

It is they to where the Jedi have sworn their allegiance.

Some have forgotten that. Many hope and pray that not all have.

In the Jedi temple, an Enclave of learning and understanding for the young Jedi lies the beginning of our story.

Secluded in the Jedi training grounds stood an auburn haired young woman. Her strikingly beautiful emerald eyes were alert and unwavering. Gracefully her body moved to practice her regular Katas and warm-ups. If anything, none can say that Kim Possible was not diligent when it came to her training. Or anything else she does for that matter.

A swift punch here, a roundhouse kick that brushed and moved with the air there, and finally a somersault that would make any Zabrak athlete green with envy.

"Check the name…she can do anything." A familiar and warm voice snapped her out of her own concentration. Cocking her head behind her our beautiful heroine smiled as she found the source of her visitor's voice.

"Ron…No big." She wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked towards her life long companion. With his blond hair, freckled face full of expressions, big ears and unique (some would say lazy but unique seems to be what Kim preferred) approach to life Ron Stoppable could not have been any more different then the girl standing in front of him.

If it were not for the matching green and black robes they wore, everyone would have told you that they had nothing in common.

Then again they just simply do not know Kim and Ron that much then.

Awake from her morning exercise and perspiring on the brow Kim sat down on a bench as she grabbed and dabbed herself with a little towel

" Way big. I've been at this for what, a good 10 years of my life now and I can barely move the way you do KP." Ron replied with that exasperated tone of his as he sat down next to Kim.

"Ron…" Kim gave a disapproving look at the boy beside her, who fumbled with his own fingers whenever she gave him any look like this. She hated it whenever Ron discourages himself.

"I know, I know. Its not the Jedi way to doubt himself." Ron gently smiled at her.

"Wrong. Its not that doubting isn't normal, its that its not the Jedi way to let doubt stop him from doing his-"

"Or her." Ron retorted, earning a pause and a caring glance from Kim.

"Or _her…_ best." Lightly she punched him on the shoulder. Physical touch is always a comforting feeling, even though it might hurt a little.

"I'm trying KP. The Ronman's trying. Although to be fair you're making me look bad." Ron's trademark humor dispelled the doubt he was feeling earlier.

Kim found Ron's ability to not dwell on the present to be a fascinating part of him. One she was glad the freckled boy had.

"C'mon Potential boy. Since you kindly interrupted me when I was practicing…how about some sparring while we're both here?" Kim got up already heading for the sparring arena without waiting for Ron's reply.

Always headstrong, our Kimberly.

"Aw dang it. Why did I open my big mouth?" Ron sighed as he followed her.

The training grounds of the Jedi temple were enormous. Never as grandiose as the Senate or as imposing as the Chancellor's private abode, it was a marvel unto itself. White marble walls and pillars living harmoniously with exotic plants and trees. At the center was a fountain of the clearest water, built as a reminder that while in here the physical aspects of sparring and training might be a blur of motion, the mind must always be clear like the very water that flowed all throughout the temple.

Two opposing figures stood on opposite sides of each other. One confident, the other somewhat lacking yet determined.

"Ready when you are Ron." Kim gave her friend an indication that she was ready as she lowered her body, hands curled up into fists, knees bent, and eyes set straight at the blond boy.

"R-ready as I'll ever be." _I hope_. Ron's thought was clear in the way he went into his awkward stance.

As quick as lightning Kim made the first move. A flurry of punches that was deftly, yet almost barely being dodged by Ron.

_Whoa! Wha! KP! _His inner voice screamed inside of him as he continued to dodge them. Dodging Kim's attacks was one thing. Sparring with her and she expecting more out of you is another.

"Ron! A retaliation would be nice once a while!" Kim's annoyance showed.

"I'm tryi-Whoa! I'm trying KP!" Barely dodging a kick to his head Ron stumbled out of the way and decided to capitalize on Kim's advice as he found an opening.

"Nice try!" Kim back flipped in the air, gracefully avoiding Ron's clumsy right hook.

Kim mischievously smiled as she landed behind Ron. "You're getting there though." As Ron turned around Kim flicked his nose teasingly and back flipped out of his range again.

"Hey!" Ron covered his nose, which was kind of tingling and not really in much pain. Kim chuckled a bit at his childish reaction. Slowly Ron found himself chuckling too.

And the sparring continued.

With each passing minute Ron seemed to grew more comfortable. Dodging Kim's attacks while at the same time throwing his own offensive. Kim smiled to herself as her plan worked. Ron had plenty of potential, it didn't take the masters to tell her that. She knew that herself. She just needed to make him realize that and that slight half teasing half playfulness earlier seemed to ease him in.

It wasn't long until Kim decided to kick things up a notch. "Sabers?" She inquired as she avoided Ron's latest attack.

"Sabers." Ron nodded in turn; sweating already from the work out he was being given.

Instantaneously two distinct hums roared to life as two sabers ignited for the first time.

Kim brought about her green lightsaber up to her head, complimenting her emerald eyes.

Ron answered in turn with his blue lightsaber in both hands, centered on his torso.

A moment passed before a dance of green and blue illuminated the sparring grounds.

It is often said that the lightsaber is an extension of the Jedi and his body. Kim and Ron's duel emulated this belief.

With graceful flips, fast swipes and wide slashes, Kim epitomized her preferred lightsaber combat style. Form IV: Ataru. Her auburn mane swaying as she bobbed, weave, rolled, and flipped away from Ron's blue lightsaber which always seemed to be a second behind Kim. A casual observer might have thought Kim was just toying with Ron. In all honesty both of them were putting their hearts into this duel. _He is getting better though_. Kim proudly admitted to herself.

Ron's heavy breathing and heavy concentration seemed to think otherwise as he constantly had to be alert of Kim's movements. Unlike the more dexterous and flexible redhead Ron knew that he just could not move the way she does and had come to terms in accepting that fact. Ron's preferred style had always been short and simple. Easy yet effective. Form I known as Shii-cho suited the blond boy just fine. Considering all the basic ideals of attack, parry, target zones, and practice drills were created with the Form I style, its simplicity and versatility had kept Ron from taking too many risks and with some effort on his part kept him on par with Kim. Although he knew she was taking it easy on him. He was just glad Kim was satisfied with the sparring he was giving her.

At least he hoped she was satisfied.

"Too early for saber duels, this day is. Is it not?" A slight chuckle echoed throughout the marbled grounds followed a sound of footsteps and the tapping of a wooden cane.

Simultaneously Kim and Ron had stopped and stared at the source of their disturbance.

Both eyes grew wide as saucers as they came to grip with whom their visitor was.

"M-master Yoda! I, uh…good morning to you master." Depowering her saber in hand Kim bowed her head in respect to the diminutive Jedi master.

"Oh! Uh…Morning to you too Master." Ron hastily followed the example of his companion.

"Hmm…The privilege for dueling with live blades, reserved for knights and masters is it not, Ronald?" Yoda inquired as he stopped in front of Ron. Waiting for his answer.

"I..uh..what I mean is…I know that padawans and apprentices train only with the sparring sabers, Master Yoda. Kim really had nothing to do with this I-"

Kim cut him off as she spoke out, " What he meant to say Master is that I wanted a more challenging sparring session and I proposed we practice with our lightsabers. I mean we are going to use them eventually in the future so why not get comfortable with them now. We didn't mean any harm by it Master Yoda. We did set our sabers on low power, We didn't want to hurt each other or anyone else for that matter." Kim exhaled, as she had said a mouthful.

Kim and Ron felt like children who were caught by their parent digging in the cookie jar before dinner.

Eyeing both of them, Yoda pondered for a second before giving to a small chuckle unique to the small green Jedi master, leading to both a confuse Kim and Ron.

"No harm intended, Kimberly." Yoda clutched his cane near his heart. "Young, I was once. Broken rules before, I have." He then proceeded to smile slowly. "Seen a magnificent bout today, I have."

With that last comment Kim's eyes beamed with satisfaction and joy. Of all the Jedi Masters whose compliment mattered the most to any Jedi, knight or learner it was that of the old and wise green teacher of the order.

She looked back at Ron who was showing the same exact expression she had on.

"Thank you Master Yoda! I really appreciate it. " Kim again bowing to show her respect.

"Yeah. That means a lot coming from you Master." Ron agreed heartily.

"Humph." Yoda snorted. "Treat me as a great Jedi, you two do. Simply an old wrinkly relic of the republic, I am."

The three of them shared a laugh with that one. Wise Master Yoda was after all not one without a sense of humor.

With that said Yoda then proceeded to bid farewell to the two. "Go, I must. Many things require my attention today. "

Yoda then turned around once more before he would disappear for the day.

"Ronald."

"Yes Master Yoda sir!" He answered back.

"Practice your form, you must. Sloppy some of your strokes, I have seen."

"Aw man." Ron's disgruntled reply brought a smile to the Jedi master's face.

"Kimberly."

"Yes master Yoda?" Kim looked at Yoda with intensity.

"Watch over Ronald."

That intensity broke into a caring smile. "Will do Master. "

Both of them bowed as Yoda began to slowly walk away.

"Yeah I think we're done for the day." Ron began to tuck away his battle worn lightsaber.

"Who says I'm done with you yet?" Kim eyed him.

Ron's eyes grew wider then ever "What?!!!"

Before Ron even began Kim laughed at his wide-eyed expression. " Amp it down Ron. I was kidding." Kim clipped her lightsaber on her belt as she looked at her weary sparring partner.

"So not the drama." Both of them said without thinking.

"Jinx! You owe me a carbonated beverage!" Kim instinctively pointed out.

"Doh! Every time…" Ron smacked his forehead as he could only grin with Kim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too far off into the distance, Master Yoda smiled with satisfaction.

_Strong those two's bond, are. Been kind to young Kimberly and Ronald, the Force has been_.

The Oldest Master of the Order continued on with his steps, for the day was far from over. 


	2. SideStory: BonBon the Jedi

Author's Note:

Judging from how people have portrayed Bon-Bon in their Fan fiction, I'd love to give my own interpretation of our little foxy brunette. Hopefully it's not OOC for some of you as I really did try to get her character right. Spent some time watching a couple of those episodes where Bonnie spent the most camera time which were:

Return to Camp Wannaweep.

Ron Millionaire.

Bonding.

And so on and so forth.

From what I've found of our little Bon-Bon's personality she is cunning, ambitious yet not without morals, headstrong, a perfectionist, and loves to be the center of attention for her deeds and actions.

Kind of familiar don't you think? (Looks at a certain redhead teen heroine)

Kim Possible: So not!!!

Anyway...I'm not that entirely satisfied with Bon-Bon yet but we've got chapters and chapters more to come for me to fully develop her and for me to find out where I'm going with her character. I love Bon-Bon. I truly do.

Bonnie: Sorry I don't like froobs.

Trombe: Dang it.

Last minute notes is yes I am familiar with how the Jedi feel about attachment namely emotions like love and affection but just sit back and enjoy how I'm going to weave that with the storyline. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. I think. Besides...they're teenagers. Raging hormones and all, and no amount of Jedi restraint is greater that that.

Anyways Disney owns Kim possible and George Lucas owns Star Wars.

Why don't they just make a movie together? Yeah I know, the probability of that is…

Not on your life.

Oh and I'd love some Beta-readers at hand. Good literate help is so hard to come by. Email me please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: I am Jedi

Side-Story: Bon-Bon the Jedi

"_It is only through interaction, through decision and choice, through confrontation, _

_physical or mental, that the Force can grow within you."_

_Kreia, Fallen Jedi Master (Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Approximately 13 months still before the Battle of Geonosis**

**Jedi Temple, the dormitories.**

Imperfect.

She hated that thought.

If there was one thing Bonnie Rockwaller was a stickler for was perfection in whatever it is she does.

And this would not do.

Closing her eyes she tried again. Sensing.

Feeling.

Living.

"One…two…three…four?" She opened her eyes again and looked around. Sure enough there was a hologrammed Rodian behind her. Satisfied she looked to her left.

An armed humanoid wielding a vibroaxe presented itself in plain sight. Its menacing glare obviously posed as a threat.

_Oh yeah. I'm Good._ A satisfied smirk came across the pretty brunette's face.

Lastly she made her way to her right, where two armed smugglers wielding DC-9 Blasters were pointing at her. A small threat for a Jedi but a threat nonetheless.

"Four." She got up from her sitting position, with hands to her hip proud at her accomplishments. The fruits of labor are indeed sweet.

Then again…how easily loss their sweetness is.

"Pardon me Miss Rockwaller." A robotic voice interrupted her smug victory.

A shiny freshly coated protocol droid stood in her chambers. TC-45 in every sense of the word is droll, informative, and polite. A shining example of what is expected of a protocol droid, in other words it downright boring and devoid of any human emotion. In normal circumstances The Jedi temple did not allow for any protocol droid mainly for the reason that a droid whose purpose of gathering cultural data and assisting in translating languages is defeated when the Jedi students themselves are expected to know these in their studies nor does the temple allow for personal belongings to be kept by its Jedi learners.

However TC-45 was an exception to those rules. Built from scratch by Bonnie herself when she first came to the temple as a Jedi initiate, he was a testimony to her obviously superior mechanical skills, a walking trophy in a sense. With some intervention from her Master and by adding specific modules to help out the Jedi Scholars in the archives the Masters allowed for Bonnie's mechanical wonder to stay and serve the Jedi for as long as he was needed.

That still didn't negate the fact that he interrupted her small victory.

"What now TC?" She sighed with exasperation. The Protocol droid simply answered by pointing upwards.

Low and behold a fifth figure was above her, clothed and masked, with vibroblade in hand it was a menacing figure to behold. An Echani assassin gleamed over her head triumphantly.

Grunting in frustration she curled her fists together and slammed them on her thighs.

How could she have failed?

For as long as she could have remembered Bonnie Rockwaller had a knack…a certain aptitude when it came to Force Insight, the ability to see what is unseen by the naked eye and Force Precognition, the rare gift of seeing things to come. She had known about it the moment when she first laid eyes on that…froob Stoppable. When she saw first hand on how he was going to slip and fall down into the fountain when he wouldn't listen to Master Yoda's warning ten seconds before it actually happened, a youngling Bonnie was completely taken back by her precognitive sense.

That was ten years ago.

For the last couple of years under strict tutelage and hard press training Bonnie had manage to manifest her abilities far beyond that of the any of her Jedi Class. Yet as the Masters had pointed out earlier with such power, training could only go so far and could not substitute wisdom and experience. Young and gifted as she is, Bonnie is far from mastering her gifts from the Force.

A scowl crept its way into the brunette's pretty face. With a flick of her wrist guided by concentration a button on her wall pressed it and the holograms themselves flickered out. The Force was a mysterious and powerful Entity. No Jedi learner truly understood that yet but they did find the prospect of being able to move things to be quite useful.

"Hologram training number five terminated, Miss Rockwaller." If even possible a more robotic tone devoid of expression then TC-45 echoed it's programming as Bonnie slowly made her way into her bed.

One's room is supposedly a reflection of the one who occupies it. Bonnie's room showed this. Nicely organized, neat and tidy (Though it might have helped to have additional protocol droid assistance), and very much highly maintained. Her bed of white sheets impeccably clean, a few newly disassembled motor parts on her desk, an exotic Gavre plant from the jungle like planet of Felucia, lastly her apparel hanging on her closet. Unlike the traditional garbs of the Jedi, Bonnie's Jedi robes was a shade of Lavender, Its pale bluish purple color accentuating and enhancing her lovely complexion. With a shade of black across the seams it was very much eye-catching. Bonnie knew she turned heads around whenever she walked. Her curvy and hourglass figure not only pulled off her look but as far as Jedi's went, she was very much pleasing to the eye.

Just because she was a Jedi did not mean she had to look like some cut-rate moisture farmer from Tatooine. Lavender was the "in" color nowadays in Coruscant and Alderaan.

If there was anyone who was on top of the fashion world it was Bonnie.

Laying face down on her bed, she suddenly arched her head up as she looked out the window. Sunrise had past about an hour ago and this was the time that most students would have been stirring and waking.

From Her piercing blue eyes and the soft curling of her tender looking lips came a satisfied look. She did accomplish much today.

Having a slight small advantage over **her **in anything made it worthy.

Shaking her head with her short perfectly cut hair she tried to shake of the feeling.

Thinking of Kim Possible this early in the morning was bound to ruin her day. She was not going to let her get that opportunity.

"TC-45." Her voice firm, like a commanding tone.

"Yes miss Rockwaller?" The droid turned its shiny head towards its master.

"Run through my schedule today." She ordered as she placed her hands up in the air, inspecting her beautiful yet delicately perfect fingers.

_Is that a broken nail?_

"Not much planned for you today Miss Rockwaller. From ten AM upwards is your breakfast with your companion… Tara I do believe. You then have some time to spare from then until two PM. You are then to meet with your Master later this afternoon. He did not specify where but he assured me you know where to go." The droid replied in its monotone voice.

As annoyed as she was with her unpolished nail, the prospect of meeting up with a close friend like Tara was always welcome. The bright and bubbly blonde was usually so busy with her studies and always accompanying her Master on Jedi duties.

She smiled at the thought of her close friend. Memories of younglings long ago began to surface. Bonnie remembered how Tara often cried about she failed her trials and how she was not cut to be a Jedi, that the masters had made a mistake. Bonnie herself was worried, although she did not show it, that no Master would pick her to be their apprentice. Imagine both their surprises when she did get pick. The wavy blonde's innocent eyes were literally crying tears of joy.

Aside from Tara, Bonnie was feared and revered by her fellow Jedi peers. The Aptly named Ice Queen; "Queen B" was fine with that. If it kept her in the highest standings with her peers she would gladly play that role to its fullest. She was very good at it and very convincing.

"Miss Rockwaller?" For the last time the droid interrupted her thoughts again.

"What TC?" She looked at her servant droid with much more then annoyance.

"A Master Flagg requested an audience with you earlier yesterday. He said he wanted some help on his astronomy and would like to, I do believe he said, " Would like to get cozy" with you. I do not believe that's a coherent galactic basic sentence but…"

The droid's own analytical rant was lost upon Bonnie who was already thinking of her fellow Jedi student Brick Flagg. Handsome with that shining gold hair parted in the middle, athletic and well built from the physical games the young Jedi boys used to play, he was the center of attention for many of the female Jedi learners.

In other words top of the food chain.

_Aww…that's sort of sweet of him._ While the lumbering Adonis was the adoration of many of the girls She felt he was sort of lacking when it came to intellectual matters. No matter how physically attractive he is, one can only go so far with Queen B's standards.

Nevertheless, she gave it a shot.

"Alright. Tell him I'm free later in the afternoon. Meet me in the court yard." Softly yet commanding she told her protocol droid as she got up, preparing for the day.

"Very good Miss Rockwaller." The droid answered before leaving to do its daily duties.

With a distinct sound that the automatic doors to her chamber had closed she went through her drawers. She selected some of her most comfortable undergarments (which in a way were a lot more provocative then they lead on), a towel and walked silently towards her shower.

Perfection.

Bonnie Rockwaller was a stickler for it.

And starting the day fresh and clean was just the way to begin a perfect day. 


	3. Chapter 2: Sound Advice

Author's note:

Yay! Another chapter recently added. This my friends is what I feel the real chapter two is. Bonnie's introduction should have been a side-story. I'm much more pleased with where this story is going.

Anyways as I was writing this down one of the more difficult aspect of writing such a story as this is…who in the heck is Ron and Kim's Master? I ran into a lot of problems with this one. First of all I really can't use any of the Star Wars Jedi, considering most of them already do possess a Padawan learner and it doesn't really feel…well right. That's just how I feel about it. Secondly was the fact that I could make an OC character for this one. But bringing on something like that is a problem on its own, he/she might not be as appealing to the readers, I'm afraid it might turn into a Gary/Mary-sue, problem with his character development, etc. It just had too many risks.

As I was thinking of having to go to the first option I began to watch again some Kim Possible episodes for references. Lo and behold "Ron the Man" came and brought about the image of Rabbi Katz.

While little is known of Ron's Spiritual teacher and guide I remember how I loved MrDrP's portrayal him in his masterpiece "Epic Sitch".

I finally found the Jedi Master for Team Possible.

Other then that, yeah longer Chapter then usual and two updates on the same day? Yeah don't get used to it.

Hope you all like it.

Read, Review, and enjoy.

Disney owns Kim Possible and George Lucas owns Star Wars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: I am Jedi

Chapter two: Sound Advice

"_That makes me just like everyone else, but I'm not. I'm special, I'm more responsible. Of_

_course, every sixteen-year-old who's been convinced he's not like his peers probably _

_thinks the same thing after he's proved he isn't so unlike his peers as he thinks he is." _

_Jacen Solo, Jedi knight (New Jedi Order, Dark Tide: Onslaught)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Approximately 13 months before the Battle of Geonosis (Sorry folks this will be here for awhile. Until now I promise to moves things quickly)**

Sore.

Every muscle, every tendon, every ligament.

Pain shot throughout his body the moment he got out of bed this morning and it had been there ever since.

Ron Stoppable could have sworn he had seen better days and this was just not one of those days.

The Force seemed to take great humor in his pain.

_Yeah…real funny until someone gets hurt…namely me…which no one seems to remember. Hehe._

He somehow laughed it off as he rubbed the back of his neck, easing the aching tension, his Padawan braid softly swaying as he cocked his head from side to side, hoping to pop it into place.

Deciding that staying in his chambers was not going to make the pain go away, Ron would face the day head on. At a snail's agonizing pace of course.

His sparring match/ Lightsaber duel with Kim happened two days ago and ever since then the fiery redhead had made it her point to practice and spar with Ron every morning, every chance she got for a good hour or so. It kept her in shape and peak form, while at the same time critiqued and shaped Ron for the better.

That was a justified enough motivation for her.

Ron never did like having to push himself when it was not needed. He enjoyed a carefree approach and implemented a worry-free attitude in life and so far it had done him no wrong. _Go with the flow baby. It's all good_. Yet if it made his best friend happy, he was content to go along with whatever physically demanding tasks she wanted to do, no matter how insane and absurd it was to him.

As he continued to walk down the quiet halls, Jedi younglings passed him by, laughing, playing, making faces and emulating Master Yoda's unique speech and walk. Just being kids in general.

How he missed those days. Somehow in all the commotion that had been Ronald Dean Stoppable's life somewhere along the way he just lost track of time. The small, timid, bright, six year old kid with freckles and unusual ears had somehow slowly became a lean, well brought up, grown young man still with freckles and still he possessed those unique ears. All right not much has change yet the subtle differences are there and it is enough to say that he was growing up.

"Well I'll be…" Ron whispered softly to himself. The similarities might be there but he knew he was no longer a kid.

Still.

It did not mean he did not enjoy doing kid things though.

"That kid did make a pretty convincing Master Yoda." As he spoke out loud, already out of the sight and out of hearing range from the younglings. Just because he thought they were funny did not mean he wanted to get in trouble. _Don't want to encourage that kind of behavior now._

He slowed down his pace as he wrapped his mind around those thoughts he had just recently conjured.

Rules, regulations, and guidelines.

Conduct, decorum, etiquette, and formalities.

All throughout his life and the life that has yet to come it finally came down to this. It had hit him. It hit him as hard as one of Kim's roundhouse kicks. Ron had finally grasped the concept that being a Jedi is NEVER going to be easy. That whatever he would do he would forever be responsible for those actions and that it would be the rules from now on that would ,pardon the pun, "rule" and dictate his life.

The blond young Jedi padawan had never been one to care for the rules. Here it was suddenly larger then life.

Suddenly being a Jedi did not sound as appealing as it did ten years ago.

"Man-o-man. Major mondo headache." The blond boy's face stiffened, his pace quickening, his hands twitchy.

_KP!_

His thoughts suddenly turned to a certain redhead. Wondering if she ever felt the same panic attack he was suffering right now, she has got to have some sound advice right?

Even if she did not, any advice from Kim was sound advice to Ron. She can do ANYTHING.

Turning around Ron decided to head into the direction of the dormitories, Kim did not have plans today other then the usual.

After just taking a few more steps a rustling from his pockets stopped him in his tracks.

From out of the hidden pockets Ron had on his green robes came a small, tiny, pink rodent the size no bigger then his own hands.

"Morning." The pink thing waved its small paws at Ron.

"Rufus! Buddy! Had a nice catch of Zs?" Ron broke out into a smile as he took his small companion from the pockets on his left breast to his hand.

"Uh-huh." The intelligent little critter gave his master a thumbs-up.

"Glad you did little buddy. At least one of us did." Ron scratched the little naked mole rat's scalp, in a sense to cheer him up and make Rufus not worry too much.

"Awww…There there…" Rufus climbed unto Ron's head and patted him gently with those small paws of his.

"Thanks buddy. I needed that." Ron meant that. Ever since he had found the hairless rodent half dead from starvation out on the lower streets of Coruscant during an errand he had nursed and taken care of Rufus (First thing that came to mind when he named the mole rat) and the two were almost as inseparable as him and Kim.

Rufus' current presence was a secret from the Masters though. Ron knew they would never allow him to keep the intelligent mole rat. He had only entrusted his secret to Kim, who while a bit aggravated that she had to keep a secret from the Masters and was a little bit creep out by Rufus's…nakedness she swore she would never tell unless he wanted her too.

She was just that of a good friend.

"Oh my gosh KP!" Remembering her made him suddenly remember his current problem in the first place.

"Whoa. What gives?" The Small mole rat halted him, demanding to know what the commotion was about.

And Ron spilled.

Rufus was both calm and attentive, listening to every phrase, every "oh man" moments, and every word his master was saying.

"-And then when I couldn't think anymore I just thought I would ask Kim to-" Ron was stopped by Rufus, as the little pink rodent closed his lips.

And then answered him back.

"So you think I'm being way too paranoid here?" Ron inquired.

Rufus nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh."

"And you think that we don't really want to bug KP for such a minor thing?" Ron began rephrasing what the little guy had said to him.

"Yup-yup." Rufus continued to nod.

"Cause you know she might think if I can't handle things now how am I going to handle even more difficult things later?" Piece by piece Ron was trying to put together what Rufus was trying to tell him.

"That's right." Rufus confirmed it for him.

"And that being a Jedi isn't all about living life by the rules but by what I do to help and serve the Force?"

"You got it." Rufus smugly pinched his Master's cheeks.

"You know buddy…I think somebody deserves a chunk of cheese later." Ron slowly grinned as he found the eyes of the Mole Rat widened with anticipation.

"Cheese!" Rufus exclaimed with joy for his favorite food.

To which Ron nodded and took the guy into his hands and slowly placed him back into his chest pocket.

"Thanks again buddy. I owe you. Now keep it down and stay low again. You know the drill." Ron whispered, as he could feel Rufus pat him on the chest inside the pocket.

Ron knew that sometimes he just focused on something so intensely that it got the better of him, no matter how trivial or important. It took the guidance of his teachers and his friends (Rufus and Kim) to snap him back to reality once in awhile. And he was certainly glad they did.

He did not really want to bother Kim anymore then he already had too. He sometimes could not believe she was his best friend for all these years after all the little quirks she had discovered growing up with him. The least he wanted to do…no… the least he could do is not pester her or worry her with his own silly little problems.

The blond haired young man then grinned proudly at himself for once not needing Kim's help, even if it did took a little naked mole rat to open his eyes a bit.

And so off he went, brown worn leather boots echoing across the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerald Katz was a patient man.

A very patient man.

In over the twenty odd years or so that he had served the Jedi Order, the forty eight year old Jedi Master had seen things come and go, had seen all kinds of shapes and sizes, and pretty much not many things fazed him anymore.

Except the amazing independent nature and attitude his two padawans seem to be giving him.

"Huh….to be young and energetic again."

Combing his now gray hair, clearly from sighing with frustration, Katz could not help but place partly the blame on himself for his current predicament.

Some time ago at thirty eight years old, recently passed his prime Gerald Katz knew that the day had come for him to pick another padawan learner, a way to sort of pass the torch of knowledge. It had been ages since his previous student had passed under him with flying colors and it was with the nudging of the Jedi council that he take on another pupil.

With that in mind he had already concluded that he would find a well-meaning student, one who was dutiful and diligent in his Jedi studies but never being more that is required, and somehow form a small teacher-student bond with said apprentice. After all Katz considered himself humbly an adequate Jedi Master, when compared to the likes of those in the council. he had hoped an earlier retirement on the Jedi council or the Jedi archives awaited him at the end of his servitude to the Force and that would have been that.

The Force works in mysterious ways then for it to throw something unforeseen in his path.

The moment he had laid his brown eyes on her he knew she was the one. She was special.

From the moment he was introduced to the younglings to the fact that they were told he was looking for a new apprentice and every learner in that group was eager to impress him she had already captivated his attention.

With those deep emerald eyes filled with intellect and brimming with possibility, her eager and active desire to learn, her auburn mane full of life as it swayed whenever she played during the time the younglings had to themselves, to her natural charisma and outspoken talent that made her youngling peers admired and respected her.

Yes indeed. From the number of times Gerald Katz had seen and watched young Kimberly Possible from afar, the bright little redhead had impressed him in more ways then one. Never had he felt the Force so strong in one so young.

He had then made it his life goal to teach this Kimberly Possible every single thing he had known. She was destined to do great things.

With such a promising student you would not think that any complications could arise from such a deal.

Yet when he had announce to young Kimberly that he had chosen her the fiery little girl simply asked him…

"Will you take Ron too?"

Surprised and taken back, Gerald Katz had to think for a second to remember whom she was referring to. He then remembered the image of a young blond boy, who while not too bright in a literal sense, was promising in his own way but nothing stood out. What he felt of the Force within him was only a flicker compared to the rushing wave that young Kimberly was emitting.

"I…do not think I can take the both of you Kimberly. You know how it is. One Master…"

Kim's eyes flickered for an instant.

"One Pupil. "Katz answered gently.

The Auburn haired girl did not budge.

"Then will you take Ron instead Master Katz? I can wait a little while longer." Kim beamed him a smile as she looked straight into his eyes. "Ron is just afraid that no one is going to pick him. I keep telling him someone will. Maybe now is his chance. He didn't want me to tell you but he wanted you to be his teacher."

Touched by her words, her compassion, and her unwavering loyalty to her friend Katz never did answer Kim that day, but it was plain on his face that he was determined to give her the right one. Over the next couple of days he was busy presenting, arguing and explaining his case as to why it was perfectly normal for a Master to have two apprentices. With much deliberation and heated discussion the Council gave their approval grudgingly and Katz gave his thanks.

He would not forget the faces of his two young wards to-be when he had told them he was taking both of them on as his Padawans. Young Kim was overjoyed that she practically leapt at her young blond friend, with Ron returning her embrace with a fierce one of his own. Then both of them leap unto him, their diminutive stature only about to his waist and hugged him dearly.

"Oh thank you Master Katz!" Kim and Ron replied, with the same eager joy both were sure the other was feeling.

"Jinx! You owe me a glass of sweetened water!" Kim laughed happily.

To which Ron smiled widely and nodded, too happy to even reply back.

That event of ten years ago seemed only like it was yesterday to the craggy bearded Jedi Master.

Time had a way of changing and warping people.

Young Kimberly too soonly developed a willowy slender figure and with that figure came a mane of red fire along with emerald eyes that attracted the attention of any young male Jedi, so far from the small and petite little girl who wore her hair in pigtails. Along with her newly matured body her perfectionist attitude and naturally gifted talents made it easy for her to absorbed his teachings like a sponge and was not long after before she was able to do things that did not need his guidance nor his counsel.

Ronald was a different case. Awkward from childhood to his pre-teen years Ron was a handful on just a different level from Kim. Always bumbling and goofy, young Ron was more then likely to be the cause of the problem then be part of the solution. Try as Katz might Ron's potential was virtually untapped as he found the young blond's concentration and focus to be lacking. And with the passing years Ron seemed to be doing just fine doing things HIS way. Almost always barely by the skin of his teeth, developing a different sort of independence from Katz unlike Kim's.

Which is why he had found himself in this sort of predicament today. It had only been a couple of days since his trip to the water world of Manaan for diplomatic negotiations, to which he felt Kim and Ron could do without hence why he allowed them to stay on Coruscant where they could focus more on their studies. Yet the moment that he had arrived back from his trip not once could he find his wayward padawans anywhere.

From asking passing Jedi students to the Masters themselves , to even resorting to feeling their presence with the Force and relying on their bond (as any Student-Teacher should have) to track them down, Katz was running out of options. None of those seemed to be yielding any results in trying to find them except for relying on that Force bond they shared. Kim's was not a problem. Her strong presence was like a beacon calling to him. Yet whenever he had locked unto her location he was always a step behind, a step too late before she would be on the move again.

"Can't this girl hold still?…" Gerald Katz whispered softly, shaking his head and rubbing his temples.

Ron's was a another matter all together. While already a grown young man and a heightened increase of the Force present within him, He had a knack of blending in his aura with his surroundings. Sometimes it would emit itself as strong as ever, to barely a dot in a sea of star clusters. Katz doubted Ron was doing this on purpose.

"That boy could barely tell me how many moons Endor has much less strap his own booths on."

No. It had to be that untapped potential of his…or just plain coincidence.

Which if you asked any Jedi, Master or Knight, they will tell you that there is no coincidence but the will of the Force. Katz was going to go with the latter.

"Oy…I'm getting too old for this." The weary, Jedi Master sighed as he continued on the search for his pupils.


	4. Chapter 3: Failure to notice

Author's Note:

Originally this was meant to be longer but I finally decided to split the chapters into two halves, considering I thought the way I ended this chapter was a lot more fitting. The other one should be on its way soon, just as soon as I finish critiquing it more.

Sorry guys. I wanted to insert some more of the KP gang in this chapter but no it wasn't meant to be. Maybe in the other chapters. But I did add one, albeit it was a small role.

Granted she had a small part.

You might barely remember Hope I believe? Fellow raven-haired beauty of the Middleton mad dog's cheerleading squad? I believe she had one speaking line in the episode "Bad Boy".

I do not own Kim Possible that's Disney's thing.

Nor do I own Star Wars, Lucas has got that covered.

I merely write on the whim of the winds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: I am Jedi

Chapter Three: Failure to notice

_"Definition: Love is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometers away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope...Love is knowing your target, _

_Putting them in your targeting reticule, and together, achieving a singular purpose against statistically long odds."_

_HK-47, Hunter-Killer Protocol Droid (Knights of the old Republic)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Approximately 13 months Before the Battle of Geonosis**

Kim Possible truly lived up to her motto.

**I can do anything. **

A 14 lettered phrase whose meaning weighed as massively as the universe. It was not a boast nor was it shameless bravado.

It simply held true.

At least for most cases Kim held it to be the truth.

Briskly making her way down the halls of the inner Jedi temple the auburn haired Jedi was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Kim, are we still on for next week? I still need help on interstellar politics!" A raven-haired young woman of Kim's age inquired hastily, her hands horded a stack of holodiscs to her chest, barely making an eye contact with Kim. "No big, Hope. Yeah we're still on." Kim nodded and assured her. She then continued her walk without breaking a stride.

Too soon after Hope's inquiry that another took its place. A small petite female Twi'lek walked and matched Kim's pace. With her blue skin, the mesmerizing way she swayed her hips, and the scarf that she wore on her Lekku (The Twi'lek's most distinctive features, the twin tendrils on their head) she truly epitomize the concept of the _exotic_ beauty.

"Leekto varash na Kim. Etu narasha galactic basic?" The sweetness of her voice only heightened by the strange foreign language she had spoken. Turning her head to face the Twi'lek girl Kim gave her trademark caring smile and touched the blue skinned girl's shoulder briefly." You know I could always spare a moment or two to help you with your galactic basic Aasha. Just say the word."

The Twi'lek Padawan smiled widely.

"Dashta Kim." A polite bow and a wave and then Aasha were gone. Twi'leks spoke through their gesture and body language after all. Kim was a bit embarrassed by the Twi'lek Padawan's high praise. It felt good to help and be recognized for it though.

It began, Kim Possible's daily morning ritual of helping those who needed her aid.

"Kim Master Nu was looking for you. She needed help with the archives or something. Said you were a big help last time."

"Kim you said you would help me look at crystals today for my lightsaber."

"Kim how about a sparring round or two? Master Windu said I moved like a Hutt last time and I needed to work on my form "

"Kim..."

"Kim…"

"Kim!"

And so on and on it went. Request after request. Voice after voice.

If the number of people who knew and spoke of your name on a regular basis deemed popularity then Kim Possible would be at the top of that list.

Kim had never felt overwhelmed helping people. Rather it was an integral part of her nature and one that would never allow her to turn down anyone who truly needed her.

Kim's responses were as rapid as their questions.

"Organizing. So not the drama. Tell Master Nu I'll be there when I can. Those Holocrons aren't going anywhere."

" Sorry for flaking out recently Jaden, Jedi duties call and all. But I'll be there for you as soon as I can. Ilum crystals are so hard to find. I don't know how you found the time to actually acquire them."

"Sure. I could always use a good work out."

"Uh-huh."

"Yes?"

"Can I help you with something?"

Coruscant's most respected Padawan learner had time and effort for everyone.

"Kimberly!" A voice unlike the others sounded off and came the weary Gerald Katz, his pace brisk but full of fatigue, his face showed that of relief yet loomed with frustration.

Yes. Time and effort for **everyone **indeed.

"Master Katz!" Kim exclaimed as she walked to greet her Jedi Master. "Since when have you returned from Manaan, Master?"

"Since two days ago. I've been looking everywhere for you. Don't you ever stay in one place?" Master Katz stated with hands crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Been kind of busy Master. You know how it is. The Temple is kind of a big place." Kim shrugged and softly giggled at her own response.

Katz sighed. He knew exactly what Kim had meant. His auburn haired, green-eyed ward had never been a slacker for anything.

"Oy… What's the point of asking a question to which you already know the answer Katz?" Katz slowly shook his head from side to side; brushing his previous question aside he beckoned her to walk with him.

Master and Pupil have finally been united.

"Not that I don't approve of your extra curricular activities, Kimberly. On the contrary I never could have been prouder of you." The bearded Jedi master meant what he said. Katz broke into a smile and placed a caring hand on her firm yet slender shoulder.

"Thanks Master. It means a lot coming from you." Kim replied with a smile on her own. Looking at the weary worn Jedi master, with his beard that was once a spitting image of vitalize brown was now showing its shade of gray, brown eyes that have seen so many things yet still remain as alert as Echani warriors, and a walk emitting a presence befitting of a Jedi Master. She had always respected and cared for her Master. In a sense Katz had been like a second father to her.

_Family._

It was a topic Kim had frequently tried to avoid. She couldn't remember much of her biological clan but she did remember it had hurt trying to remember them, a pain that clutched still in her heart.

_Focus Kim. Now is not the time to be thinking about what could have been._

"Its just that…have you ever tried to slow down once in awhile?" Katz worriedly asked.

"Sha. It's no big Master. Didn't you check the name when you chose me? I can do-"

"Anything. Yes. Yes." Katz had finished the sentence for her. He never could tame that side of hers. Was it cloaked ambition or simply a love for all things? Gerald Katz could not say. He knew one thing to be absolute though. Both employ the power of emotions. And as far as Jedi goes, emotions are tricky little things. The dark side of the Force is ever so close to one filled with such raw feelings. Yet looking at young Kimberly, how could Katz doubt the goodness in her? He knew he could not. And so he had taken her for whom she was. A little guidance, a little advice, and a whole lot of patience were all Gerald Katz could give her. He hoped that was enough.

"Well let us continue discussing that for another time, shall we Kimberly? Come. We've got other matters to attend to." Folding his hands inside his cloak Katz set the pace for their walk and off to their next destination.

Kim followed immediately, Pupil and Master in sync with their movements.

"What's the sitch, Master?" Kim asked.

" I've received another assignment from the council. Looks like we've got ourselves a little 'escorting' mission on the way." Katz replied back without looking at the auburn haired Padawan.

"Bodyguard duty?" Kim smiled.

"Bodyguard duty." Katz confirmed it.

"Know who?" Kim's inquisitive nature to know all the slight details was showing.

"I'll fill you in on the details later. We need to find Ronald first. This is a three-man team last time I checked." Katz replied calmly. "Now where is that wayward padawan of mine?"

Kim beamed a smile. A smile much like a child would if she knew of a secret that no one else would know.

"I know exactly where Ron is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohhhh man. Food for the soul, food for the Mole…" Ron stated happily before pausing, a small pressure on his chest hitting him.

"…Rat. Mole rat, I mean. You know that doesn't rhyme very well." Ron stated out loud. "Oh well. Food heaven is only but a few more steps away."

Ron Stoppable was known for two things.

One.

His undying, unwavering loyalty to one said, soft on the eyes, Kim Possible.

Two.

His uncanny ability to always stay hungry and to always find a way to eat more then humanly possible.

In a way it was a perverse reflection of Kim's motto.

**I can eat anything.**

From Human Coruscant cuisine, to exotic dishes from Alderaan, to Tatooine's mashed gruel. The blond Jedi padawan could truly appreciate his pallet.

Making his way to the dining halls Ron knew he could take a short cut by cutting through the sparring grounds.

If that meant time shaved off in getting to his destination, Ron was going to take it.

Passing through the massive open complex, the training grounds were beginning to look as natural to Ron as his own room, thanks to the hours he had diligently spent here alone with Kim. So it came as a surprise to him when he spotted someone else who was occupying it. And from the looks of it, was using it quite well.

Bonnie Rockwaller's lightsaber hummed its deadly tune as she twirled it around her hand effortlessly. Its distinct yellow hue contrasting with its black hilt, its light shining with every twirl near the Brunette's pretty, yet determined face.

Six probe drones surrounded and floated around her. Watching and waiting for that single opening.

She gave it to them.

A step to the right and two of the drones flew and fired its stun bolts carelessly, to which Bonnie easily parried and directed back at the drones, turning the two into flying scrap metal. If the destruction of its counterparts was suppose to effect the others, the drones did not relent. Commencing their attacks one again, this time in full coordinated attack, stun bolts flew from every direction. The Brunette Padawan's yellow lightsaber seemed to be everywhere at once. Her footing taking only minimal steps to allow her to catch herself, yet her hands moved deftly, swiftly, and precisely. Deflecting all the bolts aside that were aimed at her person, sidestepping and dodging every single one that was clumsily shot.

It was her turn to be on the offensive.

A thrust to one of the drones burned its core as Bonnie continued on with her assault. A single-handed swipe managed to slice two of the floating drones. With one drone left she elegantly twirled to avoid its last stun bolt and landed a fierce kick, sending the drone plummeting to the ground.

Too soon was it over.

Bonnie's lightsaber deactivated within 20 seconds of it roaring to life.

Form II of the lightsaber style, Makashi was indeed to be awed and feared. Precise yet graceful, calm and effective, elegant yet powerful. A difficult style for most Jedi padawans to take and master yet for someone like Bonnie, Makashi's elegant deadly dance appealed to her like no other. Form II emphasized fluid motion and anticipation of a weapon being swung or aimed at its target, allowing the Jedi to attack and defend with minimal effort. Indeed, Bonnie had not even broken a sweat.

Ron could not take off his eyes on what he had just seen. It had implanted him on his feet the moment Bonnie had started to move; the rapid movement of her yellow saber seemed to have hypnotized him.

He just could not take in his excitement any longer.

"Woo-hoo!!! Way to go Bonnie!" He whistled out loud as he cheered on a very surprise and taken back Brunette.

"S-Stoppable?! What are you doing here you loser?!" With arms crossed Bonnie's surprise look quickly turned to that of vexation.

Ron expected that. In all the times that he had know Bonnie, ever since they were younglings she seemed to have grown a dislike for him. Calling him names, mocking him and ignoring him. Everything he had thought a Jedi was suppose to not do she had done to him.

That was fine by him. Words never truly did hurt him as much; their sting had never been the issue. It was the fact that Bonnie and Kim couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other that was the problem. From what he had seen and heard of Bonnie she was a fine Jedi on her own. A bit headstrong and cocky but there had to be a good person underneath all that. Why else would people like Tara claim her to be their friend? It bothered him to know that there was a person in the entire galaxy that Kim did not get along with. But he was not going to let that deter what he saw today.

He had been truly impressed with Bonnie's skill. Deep inside somehow he coveted and envied the way she handled her saber. Her Makashi form was just so different from his clumsy attempt at Shii-cho.

" I, uh didn't know someone was in here. Sorry Bonnie. I just wanted to take a short cut to go to the dining halls and next thing I knew I-"

He cut himself short as his eyes narrowed down and singled out one of the probe drones, the one that Bonnie had kicked earlier. Its red eye still seemingly functional and targeted a distracted Bonnie.

"Bon-Bon watch out!" He took three steps and Ron flew, knocking down a shrieking Bonnie as both of them hit the ground hard. A red stun bolt whizzed by Bonnie's head and caught her attention. Down on the ground and her lightsaber too far from her reach, Bonnie called to the Force, a strong gesture of her hand pointed at the drone and like a strong gust of wind blew the small mechanical attacker with such force that it broke in half on impact as it crashed against one of the marbled pillars.

Soft.

Ron had felt softness on his skin.

That smell. What was that smell?

Lilac? It smelled...divinely.

Opening his eyes Ron was greeted by a sight of breath taking blue eyes. Its clearness much like the skies of Naboo.

That warm and fuzzy feeling was suddenly replaced when his mind took over his heart.

What had happened?

Simple.

As his mind placed together all the pieces of the puzzle Ron's eyes widened with each passing moment.

He was lying on top of Bonnie.

That soft warm feeling? His right hand placed on her firm belly.

That wonderful smell? Bonnie herself being so close to him.

That nagging feeling that he was in deep trouble? **Ron was on top of Bonnie**.

_Oh man…_ Was all that Ron could think after that. The last final blow would be remembering he called her "Bon-Bon" right after he had jumped on her. He, Kim, and Bonnie herself were the only ones who knew Kim's spiteful nickname towards her rival. A name that was brought to life by Kim after a heated argument with Bonnie.

Ron did not really see what the big deal was; He thought Bon-Bon was a fine nickname, kind of cute too. Apparently Bonnie thought otherwise.

Ron groaned in the back of his mind. _Why Did I say that?…Oh man…_He asked in his mind, aimed at no one in particular._ It felt right at that time, I guess. _His inner voice answered for him. _Doh!_

It felt like an eternity before Bonnie had finally realize what had happened. She herself could fell the closeness of his breath and the warmth Ron's body emitted. Pushing him off her with tremendous force, Ron could have sworn she used the Force on him, as she had clearly demonstrated on that poor drone earlier.

Bonnie's lavender robes accentuating her figure as she got up.

Bonnie was shaking. From embarrassment or rage Ron did not know and did not want to know.

"Y-y-you….**YOU FROOB**!" She yelled at him as she stomped off. Her face flustered and red.

Did Ron Stoppable survive what was supposed to be an agonized and painful death?

His intact body seemed to be hinting yes.

Breathing a sigh of relief as Bonnie's figure disappeared from sight Ron could not help but think back to her slightly sensual physique and how warm it felt being so close to someone that way before.

"Wait! What?!" Ron shook himself from his own thoughts.

Why did he just remember that?

Should he not be grateful for living another day?

Should he not be thinking about the food that he planned to engorge himself on today?

Should he not be thinking of anything but his "slight tumble" with Bonnie Rockwaller?

At long last.

Sixteen year old Ronald Stoppable was beginning to notice the power that resided in him, which he thought that he had control over for so long. Something, which he thought, would never EVER get the best of him.

Apparently no amount of Jedi discipline he had been doing for the past years could have prepared him for that raw power that took control of every teenage boy.

Raging hormones.

At last.

He could see differently.

At last.

He could hear clearly.

At last.

Ronald Dean Stoppable had finally begun to notice girls.

And it scared the living Force out of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's last minute notes:

Well what did you think?

For the character of Bon-Bon, who in one of the episodes was said to be a dancer of 12 years and has had a background as a ballerina, I thought Form II of lightsaber combat was perfect for her.

Also as you can see in the romance…it's not really my strongest points. But I am trying. If anyone has any advice on the matter please feel free to tell me. I would love any help I can get.

As for the Ron/Bon tease, all show I can assure you. For now pairings have been undecided. Until my twisted mind starts working again.


	5. Chapter 4: Jedi Negotiations

Author's note:

Well this chapter is finally finished. I was having trouble writing this one chapter down, mainly because there was so many ways I wanted this scene to be depicted. But I stuck with this one and hoped for the best. I'm content with this chapter. Again I'm working on making longer chapters but that's just not how I usually write.

PS.

I still need Beta readers on hand. Email or contact me please to those who are interested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: I am Jedi

Chapter four: Jedi Negotiations

"_...Sometimes swirling Force is just swirling Force. It gets all us old Jedi excited at our _

_Age so we go 'Oooo, destiny!"_

_Jolee Bindo, Gray Jedi (Knights of the old Republic)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Approximately 13 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

Bonnie had never felt so humiliated in her life. Humiliation, the state or feeling of being humiliated; mortification, was as alien to Bonnie as the unknown worlds of the outer rim. For years now her Master had often told her that humility was a focal point of any Jedi's lifestyle and she should do well to heed in its teachings. The scowling brunette just could not see in how Ron tripping her like that and…feeling her up was suppose to teach her any lesson.

With heavy footsteps and a quick pace, many students found it in their best interest to stay away from a fuming Bonnie if they valued their person.

_How dare that froob?! Jumping on me like that and-_

_He was kind of saving you from being hit by a stunt bolt and ending up like Brick last time he took those things lightly. That wasn't very pleasant was it?_

Two voices echoed inside Bonnie's head. The former voice being her dominant conscience. Bonnie's rational thoughts and outer feelings. The latter, a smaller voice, barely a whisper, was her inner self. The truest part and most guarded sanctity within her.

In her rage and hasty action Bonnie had forgotten the reason why Ron had jumped on her in the first place. For a split second there were a hint of shame and embarrassment that glazed in her eyes. The lavender clad Jedi padawan was quick to shake them off.

"I…could have handled it myself." Softly, she muttered under her breath.

She then remembered what he had called out before he plunged for her. "Did he just call me Bon-Bon?…" Irritation was clear in Bonnie's voice. Then again she did not recall it being said with prejudice nor was it said with malice. It sounded much like how Ron called Kim his fond nickname for her, KP. Bonnie's temple throbbed at thought of her auburn haired rival.

_Whatever. If I see that loser Stoppable again I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind._

_And my boot to his face. _

Bonnie then disappeared into her quarters as the doors opened wide for her, then shutting the whole world out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Approximately 12 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

It had been two weeks since Kim and Master Katz had found Ron, which was precisely where Kim thought he would be, the dining halls, in their favorite seat and table. But something had been odd about Ron since then. Odder then usual for Ron that is. For one his food was untouched and still intact. Ron never hungry usually meant he was in deep thought, which was usually very rare, as Kim had noticed.

Another thing was he would not look at her directly in the eyes as he usually would when she wanted his undivided attention. Nor did he usually do the things they usually do together when they were alone. He stopped coming to her room to study interstellar politics, which he had trouble with. He no longer went on walks with her in the garden to discuss Jedi philosophy and issues. At times he even stopped eating with her claiming he had already eaten whenever she asked him. Aside from the usual morning sparring and a few teacher and student interactions with Master Katz, Ron had been recluse and soft-spoken whenever she was around. It was clear to Kim he was avoiding her.

_So not like Ron._ Kim obviously observed. And now when two whole weeks had pass by and here he was still acting with that odder then usual behavior of his it was beginning to bug her. Here they were inside a Coruscant air taxi, about to meet their Master for their assignment, and the ride could not have been anymore awkward. Kim's head turned to her side to find the blond padawan was simply staring outside the window, as if air traffic with speeders suddenly interested him.

_Ron…What's wrong with you?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Calm down Ron…. Just calm down. You can do this._

_Take a deep breath. Try and look at something else besides KP._

Following his own advice, Ron focused on the outside view of the taxi, his thumbs fidgeting slightly from time to time.

_Oh look! _

_ANOTHER generic speeder._

_Meh. Seen one…seen them all._

And he was failing miserably at it.

How he wished he had brought along Rufus. He might have been able to avoid this awkward silence all together if his naked companion was there to coach him.

That one brushed with Bonnie two weeks ago had somehow radically altered the way he saw things in life. He tried to not stick out more then usual. He was always flustered or somehow tongue tied whenever some of the older female Jedi talked to him. He even began to think more about his hygiene. Ron could not fully understand what was happening to him. Surely in normal circumstances he would have ridden this thing through to the end somehow simply by just being himself. He was not totally against the idea of liking girls; in fact he kind of enjoyed this new prospect brought about by his encounter with Bonnie.

But his main problem seemed to be the auburn haired, green-eyed young woman seated beside him. More importantly it was how he was beginning to notice Kim more often and not in the normal way he had normally seen her before. It was just plain…weird and confusing for Ron. Whenever she was near he could have sworn he smelled strawberries. Whenever she tried to make him look into her eyes with that sheer determination of hers he would forever find himself staring at those clear emerald green eyes. And was it just he or did he notice a sway whenever Kim walked? How could he not help **BUT** stare? Yet It was all too much, too suddenly, and too…"awkweird" as he had dubbed it. And he was supposed to be a Jedi. Padawan or not Ron knew better then to give in to these new feelings.

As his thoughts continued he knew he could just not go on like this. He had to do something. Anything. He had to get things back to how they used to be.

"KP…I…" Ron turned to face his fellow padawan learner but before he could begin he had to look at her silently one more time. It was clear to Ron that Kim was had been waiting forever for an explanation for his unusual behavior, it was plain to see as she had her arms folded, those green eyes of hers that somehow he had come to feel soothing were solely focused on him. Ron was kind of relieved it was Kim who he was saying this too. She had always been patient when it came to him.

Kim tenderly smiled and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Is everything okay, Ron? Talk to me…"

The moment she had said that Ron wanted to tell her everything. These new sensations he was getting, these new **FEELINGS** he was feeling, and somehow how everything looked so different.

He could not. He felt it was just not time. He needed more time to think, more time to properly see things through. Carefree he might be but Ron Stoppable knew when to look at the bigger picture. And right now this was as big as he could imagine.

But he knew that was no excuse to how he had treated Kim these past two weeks. He needed to apologize otherwise what kind of best friend would he be?

"Look KP…I…I just want to say I'm sorry for how I've been acting up lately…I mean acting up more then usual." Ron gave his apology his trademark humor; something he had hoped would help lighten the load a little.

It seemed to have worked. Kim smiled a bit at Ron's last remark.

"I…I've been thinking about a lot of things and….well lately its been pretty much an eye opener and…well… its kinda something I'm not totally ready to discuss yet. But that's no excuse for what I've been doing to you. That's not how your best friend should act. That is…if I'm still your best friend and all. What I mean to say is…I'm really sorry Kim. I really am." Ron deeply meant that.

Kim paused for a minute to think and deliberate before giving out her reply. "Apology accepted Ronald Stoppable." She then extended her gloved right hand for a formal handshake.

And Ron had taken the bait.

The moment he extended his hand and took hers she went in close and wrapped her hands around him in a tender embrace. Too shocked and too awed by how good it felt to be this near to Kim Ron could only open his mouth to a silent scream, his face as red as Kim's hair.

"Welcome back." Kim whispered softly, her words tickling his ear.

As quick as she made the embrace Kim broke it off and punched him on the left shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron inquired, puzzled by how quickly the warm feeling was gone and replaced by a sting on his shoulder.

"For making me worry so much." Kim returned his gaze with hers. A contest in which she won easily as Ron broke off after only two seconds.

The blond Jedi padawan then laughed as he rubbed his shoulder. "I guess I deserved that."

Kim's right eyebrow raised as she smirked "Oh you have no idea how much you deserved that. But amp down the drama Ron. Lets focus on the here and the now. We've got a mission to do."

Ron nodded seriously. He had been out of it lately and it was time to get his game face on. He did not want to disappoint Master Katz anymore then he did. "Right on."

The two then turned their attention to their approaching destination. Kim then leaned in close to Ron to relay her last message. "FYI…mysterious and serious Ron is so not you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Late._

_Those two are late._

Gerald Katz looked at the time and it had already been ten minutes pass noon. As the only Jedi on the docking area Katz stood out like a sore thumb. It should not have been a problem for his padawans to find him. Sighing to himself, the bearded Jedi master then decided to go over the mission again in his head to keep him occupied.

The council had given him a relatively complicated task. It was an escorting mission requested by someone from the Senate. A senior Senator was the guarded escort. The problem was he had been selected as a newly founded ambassador chosen for a negotiation meeting with the Hutts. Senator Mankey had always been a just and fair man who was familiar with the workings of the criminal underworld then most and was a known name to the Hutts. It was with his name that the Senate had hoped that the Hutts would be willingly to listen and negotiate. Of course they were not stupid. A meeting with the lords of the criminal underworld was not a place for a Senator. Jedi intervention was needed.

Katz would have been fine with that. He knew the job did not sound as dangerous as it did. The Hutts would be foolish to challenge both the Republic and the Jedi Order. The slug-like criminal lords were ruthless and greedy but they valued living more so then their gold and spices. It would be a fine lesson for Kim and Ron first hand. But what made this task more complicated was that Senator Mankey was urgently needed back at his home planet due to a serious crisis. Torn between a dilemma it was clear to Senator Mankey which problem needed his attention more. He could not do this mission. But rather then abandoning the task altogether and leaving the burden with someone else Mankey had volunteered his son to take his place. He had assured the Senate and the Jedi council that his son was more then capable of handling himself with the Hutts and it would be a good experience for the young man, who was following in his father's footsteps. Reluctantly the Senate and the Jedi council agreed but only because Katz was there to intermediate.

Just as he summed up the mission in his mind he could see two green robed individuals running and making their way towards him. Their padawan braids swaying and swinging with every stride.

"You're late Kimberly." Katz greeted the auburn haired young woman who was the first of the two to get to him.

"Ronald." Katz then turned to the blond young man who was a few seconds behind. Already he was panting.

"Sorry about that Master. We had to patch things up before we could get here. It was no big." Kim smiled as she placed her hands on her hip. Clearly she was herself again.

"Yeah…sorry about….that….master." Ron heavily panted as he bent over, trying to catch some air into his lungs. Katz could only smile. He had been worried about the sudden change in Ron much like Kim was. He remembered Kim wanting to go and ask Ron outright what was wrong and he had told her not to pursue with it. _Ronald will tell us when he is ready_. He remembered vividly what he told her.

Whatever it was, Ron was clearly over it and back to his normal self. Which was good. He needed both of his padawans to be focus and to be at the top of their game on this mission.

"Never mind that both of you. Come. We have to meet with our junior Senator as soon as possible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A private starship loomed on the horizon. Its bronze-like hue, huge Ion engines on the back and its impressive wingspan obviously indicated this belonged to someone important. At least someone with some serious credits to throw around. Built by the Mobqeut industries, The SRT 9455 _Regal_ class starship was catered only to the finest and richest people who could afford it. A deluxe starship indeed capable of hyperdrive and possessed Corinthian leather for its seats. But its luxury and comfort was far from a certain junior Senator's mind.

Joshua Mankey was a young man with blond hair neatly and properly combed. His handsome face and piercing blue eyes made him a favorite among the young ladies of Coruscant. Today he was clad in his republic officer uniform of white and gray. Josh knew he needed to be seen as someone serious, someone with some authority if he was to deal with the Hutts. He would not come to them as some pampered Senator's son. Rather he would come to them as a Mankey, a proud militant family who had served the Republic for centuries dating all the way back to the Mandalorian wars and for their services had been promoted into the Senate. Josh looked at the mirror as he tried to fix his uniform. It had only been recently since he graduated from the Academy and the uniform he was wearing had barely been in use so there were no wrinkles to straighten out. He was just nervous.

"Any word from our Jedi escorts yet Captain?" Josh inquired.

The Captain, a man late in his fifties and have been employed by the Mankey family for years, peeked his head out of the cockpit.

"Not yet sir. But I assure you they are on their way. The Jedi are not known for making people wait sir."

Josh doubted that. " I'm sure they don't Captain." But he kept it to himself nonetheless.

The blond and blue eyed young cadet did not have much respect for the Jedi order, believing them to be held too much in awe by the public through their superstitious ways and mystical presence. Too secluded in their own world, the Jedi order to Josh was a mystery, and maybe underneath all that plain cowl robes were nothing more then hot air. Oh but he could not deny that they have been capable of performing extraordinary feats and accomplishments. His training at the academy involved extensive research and observation of Revan's tactics and military success during the Mandalorian wars through holocrons the Jedi had permitted the Academy to use.

Revan was a Jedi. The Prodigal Knight they called him.

And Josh knew to give credit where credit is due.

Sighing, as he found nothing wrong with his uniform he found himself picking up his pencil and sketchpad he had brought along on the trip. True his family has had a long tradition of sending its young sons to the Coruscant naval academy to be educated, yet Josh's heart and passion did not lie with interstellar politics nor did it lie with having a successful Military career. Josh knew he was an artisan. He loved to draw, paint, and sculpt whenever his free time had allowed it. His mother encouraged it, while his Father tolerated it claiming it to be a passing "fad". Unlike the other artists Josh loved to start from the basics, believing that what was the point of being an artist if you relied on technology and machines to sketch out your masterpiece for you.

He would try and finish his drawing to pass the time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, welcome. Master Katz. We have been expecting you." The Captain warmly greeted his newly arrived passengers. The Captain shook Master Katz hand with fervor and respect.

"Sorry we're late Captain. My padawans seem to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Master Katz returned the handshake with a strong one of his own. He had known the Captain to be an admirable man from the times he had chance encountered the man.

"Not at all Master Katz.." The Captain gazed at the two young wards with Katz. A pretty young lass with auburn hair that seemed to captivate anyone who looked at it and a young man with messy blond hair with goofy ears and possessed a face that smiled too easily.

"This is Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable. These are my padawan learners Captain." Master Katz stated.

Kim went up and shook the captain's hand. "A pleasure Captain."

The Captain took her hand and kissed it slightly. Jedi or not, Kim was a young woman and where the Captain was brought up it was only ethical to treat a young woman as such. "The pleasure is all mine my dear."

Kim found herself somewhat blushing and surprised at the attention. Collecting herself she made way for Ron.

"Yo-ha Bro-ha!" Ron slapped the Captain's extended hand, which left the old Captain perplexed at the lingo but he smiled nonetheless and returned a hearty laugh. "And a Yo-ha bro-ha to you too, young man. Well. Lets be on our way. If you would follow me inside we could depart as soon as possible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh got up and stood rigid, ready to greet his Jedi escorts. As soon as the doors slid open he made his way to greet his fellow passengers.

"Greetings. I am Lt. Joshua Mankey here representing Senator Mankey. Welcome Master Jedi." Josh stood face to face with a well trimmed, bearded man of his late forties.

"The pleasure is all mine Lt. Mankey. I am Jedi Master Gerald Katz." The bearded man had a commanding voice of authority but it wielded a calm and reasonable nature as well. A shrewd diplomat indeed. Josh respected that in the man. He would have made a fine military officer or counselor.

Next up was to greet the other two that came with Master Katz. But the moment Josh had focused his attention on one of them he could not look away. She was a young woman, about his age or a year younger he would say. Her delicate features were hidden by those Jedi robes she wore but that was not what caught his attention. She had an auburn mane of fire, her eyes green as Ilum crystals, bright and shining. She was beautiful.

He could barely hear Katz speaking. "These are my padawans Lt. Mankey. They will be accompanying us on this trip. Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable."

Josh knew he heard two names but so far he could only focus on one face. He could not see the other.

He took her hand and gave it a tender kiss, a gentleman's way of saying hello. "Welcome Miss Possible."

Kim's eyes met his and the two were somehow hooked on each other's presence. "…Good to be welcomed Lt. Mankey."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hello?Helllloooooooo…_

Ron could not help but feel this Mankey boy was ignoring him. It did not really bother him until he looked at Kim and how Mankey was looking at her right back with those same eyes.

A slight sting was in his heart, as if he was having trouble breathing.

He did not like what he was seeing.

Not at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the distant galaxy two voices were busy cohering with one another.

"But Father I don't get it. You hate the Hutts. Why are we being so nice to them all of a sudden?"

"Trust my son. We have to gain their trust in order for my plan to work. We are to be civil and courteous to those slime lords and in doing so they would return it in kind. We would then be invited to join them as fellow liaisons when this Senator Mankey comes for his diplomatic negotiations. As soon as we are there we kidnap the Senator, blame it on the Hutts, have the Republic do our work for us, and Nar Shaddaa would soon be ours."

"But Father couldn't we just intercept the Senator's ship beforehand, kidnap him there and blame it on the Hutts anyway?"

"….Oh Junior. If you do not understand the proper means and etiquettes of a criminal mastermind by now then I have failed as a father."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's last minute note:**

Well how was it? Read, review, and let me know. I'm always eager to listen.

This is a little preview of what is to come ladies and gentlemen. Sort of like my written apology for taking too long before getting into the Clone Wars. I'm still trying to find my feet in this epic KP/Star Wars fusion. I don't want to do it wrong and doing it the right way is a long and strenuous road.

So here is preview of one of the later and I do mean MUCH LATER chapters, months into the Clone Wars.

And yes Ron and Deuce's playful banter is mirrored by Ron and Eric's interaction in the movie "So the Drama."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: I am Jedi_

_Preview of a chapter yet to come_

_War._

_This single word alone has spread through countless solar systems. Through blasters and gunfire, echo out the cries of rebellion and suppression. Civility and barbarism seemingly intertwined. The Machines of the Confederacy of Independent Systems moves and the gears of war start anew. The Grand Army of the Republic soon to follow. Nothing more then a polished sheen of metallic fury and a ghastly white apparition of a helmet. Both remain faceless. Truly in war one has no identity. They are simply the pawns of an even greater scheme that has engulfed all life. Only tools. Only weapons. The guardians of peace and justice of the Galaxy, The Jedi, do not seem so different after all._

_Amidst the chaos that is the battlefield a lone Jedi knight stood his ground, his face gave away a lack of concentration and determination. A face not fit for the likes of war. But war was not prejudice. It did not care for such trivial matters. The young blond with weary worn green robes splashed with mud was simply there. Yet Ron Stoppable's mind and heart were on completely different matters at this moment. His masters would say his lack of focus and lack of understanding of how grievously heavy this war is are not befitting of a Jedi but right now at the moment he simply did not care._

_Alongside the pre-occupied knight was an ARC commando, his helmet dinged and battle worn, with twin DC-17 blasters ready, Deuce looked out for the young Jedi as much as Ron had looked out for him. Ron seemed to be out of it today, that was surprising. The two had developed an unusual bond over time and it made them a formidable team on the battlefield. Although from what Deuce have seen he was nowhere near a replacement for Ron's previous partner, the Jedi Kim Possible. _

"_I don't- Guh!" The ARC trooper grunted as he gave out a brutal punch to a nearby battle droid, decapitating out its fragile head in the process._

"_-see what the problem is General." Deuce replied, blasters open firing once more upon unsuspecting droids._

"_You don't-whoa Nelly!" Ron had barely avoided a blaster shot to his head. Instinctively he used the force to throw off his attacker from him._

"_You don't understand. Its..It's really complicated! Its Jedi complicated! Which is like more mondo complicated then usual!"_

_Deuce could only grunt in disapproval. "What's not to understand?! You obviously have a thing for General Possible and she obviously has an attraction towards you! Why not just go at it like Bantha animals?" _

"_Dude!" Ron was definitely taken back by that comment._

" _I'm just saying General." The more experienced ARC Commando prepared a thermal detonator at hand, throwing it at his right and signaled for both of them to hightail it out of its range. They ran at full speed before jumping, an monstrous explosion followed behind them._

"_If General Possible was my woman I would hold that firm butt in place and then kiss her full on-"_

"_Deuce! She's a-" Ron gasped._

_The ARC trooper smiled inside his helmet._

"_Extreme steam." Deuce interrupted before Ron could finish his sentence._

"_Okay! Hey you know what? Lets not talk about Kim…I mean General Possible that way ever again. Kay? Kay." Ron's tone of voice indicated that he was freaked out, a bit sickened, but most of all that he was jealous._

_Deuce could only chuckle at his commanding officer. " Whatever's clever, General." His comment did manage to rile Ron up, getting the reaction he had expected. It was fun being one step ahead of a Jedi knight. For all their superstitious and awe-like figure, Deuce had come to grip that the Jedi were not immune to all things in life. At least he found Ron to be not like the typical Jedi._

"_With all due respect Sir, you are just being plain stupid." Deuce gave his final comment before returning to the battlefield. Ron was left behind, contemplating those words._

"_Don't I know it…"_


	6. Chapter 5: The Smuggler's Moon

Author's note:

Once again I write this to tell you guys what I have been thinking. As I continue to write this story it is clear to me that this is going to be a very long story, one of epic proportions. As one has already stated to me "This is the Clone Wars man! You have to make it epic!"

And I assure you I mean to do them right. Both the characters of Kim Possible and George Lucas' sci-fi epic.

To my Beta Readers Nerdman and General Patton. Thank you for your offered services but this chapter has been already Beta-read by my previous Beta reader. Don't worry. I still need your help for the upcoming chapters. Think of this one as a freebie, gentlemen. It doesn't happen often.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: I am Jedi

Chapter five: The Smuggler's Moon

_"Would you prefer to take this with the Hutts? I'm sure they would gladly solve our_

_Problem."_

_Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master (The Phantom Menace)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Approximately 12 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

It is said that jealousy and envy are very unbecoming of a Jedi Knight. As far as Ron was concerned he was not a Jedi Knight **YET**. At first surprised at how easily he was manipulated by these sudden surge of feelings but then Ron had just convinced himself that he could feel a disturbance of the Force within this Lt. Joshua Mankey. Ron could just not bear to like him.

Not with the way he was staring at Kim, that's for sure.

Sitting across from the junior Senator Ron felt so out of place as he found Master Katz conversing with the Captain and Kim was busy talking with the young blond handsome cadet. Sure the fine Corinthian leather and cup holders had kept him entertained and awed for the first five minutes but now he could not help but casually observe Kim and Josh's conversation.

One must be mindful of the Force and the present after all. _This is…uh… all part of Jedi training. Yeah that's right. I've got mad observational skills. Observational…that's a school word-duh! Focus Ron!_

Still the blond padawan could not help but feel the Force was at work here, mocking him.

A few minutes ago he was confused and frightened at the sight of Kim. A few moments later he had admitted his mistakes and had asked her for her forgiveness to which she accepted happily and things seemed to return to how they were suppose to be. Now he could barely get a word in as the two continued to take pleasure in each other's company and were gladly ignoring his presence.

"Kim where exactly are we going again?" Ron inquired. He knew exactly where their destination was going to be but he just had to ask her something, as if he was saying _Hello? I'm still here. _

"I could answer that for you padawan Stoppable." Josh quickly intervened, pushing a remote button, which projected a holographic image of a red like planet. " Nul Hutta, the Hutt's central home world. It is the capital of Hutt space and is located in the Y'Toub system. However, the "crown jewel" of the Hutts is not exactly where we are headed." The blue-eyed junior Senator stated calmly. He then proceeded to press another button, which zoomed out of Nul Hutta and unto its colonized moon. "There has never been a republic ship that has landed in Nul Hutta in 200 years and the Hutts want to keep it that way. And so for negotiations sake, the Clans of the Ancients agreed to meet us here-." Josh paused as if for a more dramatic effect. "In Nar Shaddaa."

Kim briefly glanced at Josh and then at the hologram. "The Smuggler's Moon." She replied back in earnest.

Josh only smiled at her. "I'm impressed Miss Possible. Not many people of the core worlds know of its 'ill' nickname. Have you been there before then?"

Kim shook her head. "No not really. Just really well versed on planets. Helping out Master Nu in the Jedi archives can be quite handy at times."

"The famed archives of the Jedi." Josh ran his hands through his hair as he thought of the grand knowledge contained within the Jedi Archives. "That must be quite a sight to see. I would love to be able to go there one of these days."

"Well it's a-" Kim was cut off by Ron's own outburst.

"Tough luck Lt. Mankey coz it's only accessible to those with the robes." Ron pointed at himself, suddenly taking pride in his black and green Jedi garbs.

"Ron!" Kim was surprised and taken back by Ron's sudden rudeness and to a junior Senator of all people.

"Its okay Miss Possible." Josh calmly chuckled. " Your friend has a point there. It was only wishful thinking on my part."

Ron did not look at Kim's directions. Like a kid who had been scolded and is fuming, He quietly listened and kept to himself mostly.

Josh then sat back down into his chair. " Anyway back to business. Yes the Smuggler's Moon. You won't find a more dangerous and cutthroat place. It's a haven for smugglers, slavers, and bounty hunters. They only answer to one thing. The Hutts."

Kim placed a hand under her chin, thinking deeply. "Which could only mean two things. One, we have to be very, very careful when we get there. The other thing is the Hutts want to intimidate us. Why else would they place the meeting on Nar Shaddaa? They have complete power there. Complete authority. They have the home-field advantage."

Josh nodded. "Precisely."

Disagreements aside, the two padawan learners and the junior Senator knew that they should not take this mission too lightly. Their conversations ended there as all three of them took the time to prepare themselves and so they remained in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How soon before we get there Captain?" Jedi Master Katz asked calmly, with his hands crossed across his chest hidden beneath the long flowing Jedi robes.

"It shouldn't be much further Master Katz. This ship is a top of the line. We hit hyper speed awhile ago and shouldn't take us more then a couple of hours." The Captain replied back with confidence as he continued to monitor his screens. "Might I suggest resting for now Master Jedi? I find dealing with galactic scum to be quite troublesome and very tiring." The old pilot laughed.

Katz joined his with a small chuckle of his own. "Yes well we Jedi do not tire that easy Captain but I am going to take you up on that suggestion." Katz placed his hood up and sat comfortably in his seat.

Looking at Kim, Ron, and the young Senator it would seem they too are preparing for what is to come. Before proceeding with his sleep meditation Katz gave one final look at his apprentices, namely on Ron. Quite a while ago he had noted that Ron had been himself again and as quickly as it had come Ron went from the old Ron to a Ron who was fuming and suddenly wary of young Joshua Mankey. He would talk to Ron later about that sudden outburst Ron had said to the Junior Senator. " I swear…that boy will be the end of me…" Gerald Katz fondly said to himself. A teacher's duty is never done. Especially when one has such willful students.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after a few hours of hyperspace travel the planet of Nul Hutta and its colonized moon of Nar Shaddaa was soon in view. The Jedi/junior Senator party landed briefly after their landing clearance came through. A tall Rodian greeted them, along with him two large Gamorreans at his side. It appeared that they serve under the Clans of the Ancients and had been ordered to act as the guide of the newly arrived negotiators. Josh, Kim, and Master Katz looked at each other skeptically. Ron was too engrossed at looking at the Gamorreans. Green and pig-like. Huge and smelly. He had never seen any race so disgusting looking and yet he could not take his eyes off them. Kim had to snap him out of it. "Focus Ron."

Josh and Katz shared a brief glance, but both nodded in turn. "We are honored. Kindly tell our hosts that Hutt hospitality is always a pleasant surprise and The Republic honors such generosity." Josh confidently answered.

The Rodian seemed please as it bowed in return and told them to follow in it's own tongue.

Katz walked beside the young Senator to be. "Nicely done Son." The Jedi master whispered with a smirk. It would seem Senator Mankey's faith in his son was not misplaced.

Josh smiled slightly but his eyes never averted from the Rodian and the Gammoreans. "Thank you Master Jedi. Glad to see that the grooming my family has put me through has some uses." He whispered back.

"Lets hope that the Hutts are this gullible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I can't believe you said that to lt. Mankey." Kim whispered angrily at Ron. Her pace matched his but walked with a fierce intensity. Both of them a few feet behind Katz and Josh, hopefully so they wouldn't hear their conversation.

"What? I just say it like it is. You never had a problem with me saying something like that to Bonnie before." Ron whispered in return, with a slight hint of annoyance on his own.

"Bonnie is Bonnie, Ron. This is a Senator-"

"Aha! Junior Senator. As in Senator to be." Ron pointed out.

Kim could only growl with frustration. "The point is Ron you don't disrespect anyone in the Senate, you don't criticize the guy for wanting to learn more and you don't put down the guy who is just trying to do his job." Kim jabbed her points across Ron, both figuratively and literally as she poked him in the ribs with each of her points.

"Oh yeah? Well what about you then? Aren't you supposed to be a Jedi padawan? If we are here to do our job then why were you having a conversation about that drawing of his? I don't see how Monkey boy's piece of paper drawing has anything to do with galactic negotiations." Kim and Ron's constant whispering banter was beginning to sound ridiculous.

"Monkey?" Kim's face showed confusion as she turned to look at Ron for some answer.

"I have no idea what that is but all I know is I don't like it and Mankey is one letter away from Monkey." Ron leaned in closer to tell her.

"Okay…you know what? I was just trying to make him feel comfortable. This is a big mission for him Ron. If you haven't figured it out we are here just to be his casual observers. At worse we are just his bodyguards. Lt. Mankey is the one who has the Republic's trust weighed on his shoulder. That's a huge responsibility for just one man, a lot bigger considering he is so young. His whole life and career is riding on this one. I would think anyone with that kind of pressure would be kind of nervous, don't you think? If casual conversation is the way to go then so be it. Amp down the drama Jedi boy." Kim fiercely rebutted. She then picked up her pace and walked alongside Master Katz and Josh.

Ron was left behind, feeling a little bit guilty after hearing Kim's words. He had not thought of it that way. Now he felt like such an idiot for doing so. Ron looked at Kim's silhouette. Her green Jedi robes trailed behind her. _You'll be a better Jedi then I'll ever be Kim._

_Man…I screwed up._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I screwed up._

Kim thought silently as she continued to walk alongside her Jedi teacher and the young blond Lieutenant. She could hear small quiet footsteps behind them so Ron was still following.

_I really shouldn't have yelled at Ron. I mean I don't really think he meant Josh-I mean Lt. Mankey any harm with that comment. Oooh…But sometimes Ron can be so childish._

_Isn't that one of the reasons why Ron is your best friend?_

Kim's inner voices debated within her. And with some thought the auburn haired Jedi had came to a conclusion. She was right in her assessment of the situation but then she could have handled it better, easing Ron in and making sure he understood why she acted the way she did. Ron was right in his own answer, only the Jedi were permitted to delve into the archives, but he did not have to sound so smug or spiteful about it.

Of course Kim knew that on her part that was only the half-truth. She would be lying to herself if she did not say this young Joshua Mankey captivated her a little bit. She had noticed boys long way before Ron had and it was only through Jedi convictions and teachings that she felt she was not easily swayed by the opposite sex. But something about this Josh made her knees weak, left her a bit tongue-tied and made her feel like a girl, not a Jedi.

And it felt…wonderful.

Kim wished she were back on Coruscant. She needed some guidance, some help on what to do. She looked to her left and eyed her Master. She knew she could never discuss matters of the heart with him or with any other Jedi for that matter. The one time she actually needed Gerald Katz's counsel she knew she could not ask for.

She needed to talk to a friend outside of the Order. Monique had always been there. The street-smart fashion diva had been a friend of hers for a good three years now, after she had saved her from that incident with some thugs. Since then she had found a well found ally and a solid voice with Monique who never really looked at Kim the Jedi, but rather Kim the person. If there was anyone she needed to talk to that she could not discuss with Ron or Master Katz it was Monique.

But that was a matter for another time. Kim had a job to do and she was determined to do it right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rodian and his Gamorrean escorts led the negotiating party to a large secluded facility near the center of the City. Its tall shape and stature easily stating that this is the place where those who rule Nar Shaddaa gather. The blue skinned Rodian escort then bid farewell to them and gestured for the Gamorreans to follow him. Standing at its entrance the party prepared themselves as a holographic image of a green skinned twi'lek greeted them in galactic basic.

"Greetings Senator. And to you as well Master Jedi. The Clans of the Ancients has been expecting you. Please do come in."

The doors slid open quietly but not before the Twi'lek appeared again.

"I am sorry Senator. But I have been recently informed that there are four in your party. My masters have only allowed me to permit you and your Jedi escort to enter."

"I am Jedi Master Gerald Katz and these are my padawan learners. They too are officially Jedi and are with me." Katz spoke up as he placed his cowl back.

The Twi'lek paused for a moment. "I see. Well Master Katz I could permit ONE of your padawans to accompany you but no more. I am already pushing my Master's lenience with that."

The four of them looked at each other. Clearly this was a political move on the Hutts' part. They have never really trusted the Jedi and felt that the less there are to deal with then the better the chance the negotiations go in their favor. Katz had to decide.

"Well Master looks like I'll be on standby on this one." Ron cheerfully claimed, saving the Jedi Master from deciding.

"Ron…" Kim looked at her padawan partner.

"Ronald I didn't decide ye-"

"Its alright Master." Ron interrupted. "If I was in your boots I'd pick Kim too. Besides I don't think I'll do very well in there anyway. I'd probably just stare at the Hutts." Ron nervously chuckled to himself.

The bearded Jedi master looked at his blond pupil quietly for a moment. Katz then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Ron was a good lad, sure he needed some more confidence in himself but he was a good lad and a good padawan all the same. And he had a point. Katz needed someone who would be able to pay attention to the negotiations going on without being distracted. Kim was the appropriate choice given the circumstances.

"Alright Ronald. But stay put. Nar Shaddaa is a dangerous place if you do not know your way around. We'll be back soon." Katz sternly said. The Jedi Master then headed off.

Josh looked back at Ron, impressed with his decision. Knowing ones own limit and acting on it as to not hinder the rest of the group is a sure sign of wisdom. Perhaps he had misjudged the blond padawan. "Take care then padawan Stoppable." He soon followed as he went passed the doors.

Kim was the last to go in she looked at Ron carefully and slowly. A minute ago she had been peeved by his childish reactions towards Josh, now she was clearly impressed with how he was handling things. She still did not like the way Ron placed himself down like that but he made a sound decision on his own. _Maturity works on you, Ron._

"Turn on your comlink okay Ron? You know, in case we need you…or when you need us." Kim smiled.

"Hehehe. Yeah. Will do." Ron smiled back. She clearly was not mad at him anymore.

As soon as Kim entered the doors slid shut and the hologrammed Twi'lek vanished.

Ron sat down and leaned his back across the wall of the building. This was going to be a waiting game.

Ron was never really good at standing idly by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's last minute note:

Sorry for a shorter chapter then the last one. I assure you the next one is going to be a lot longer. 


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble from the start

Author's note:

Well everyone here is another chapter for your enjoyment.

Thanks for those that reviewed my story. It really means a lot and I do take your words to heart.

To my beta readers, I appreciate the help. Special thanks goes to Darlinganatta for beta reading this chapter for me and to daywalkr82 for volunteering to beta read my previous chapters. This guy is as cool as it can get.

I also understand that not many of you are that familiar with Star Wars and I keep writing down stuff that you may not know. Here is a quick Glossary.

Pazaak- an age old game that originated long before the Republic. Think of it as Black Jack, the rules are almost similar.

Clans of the Ancients- An alliance by the Hutt families much like how modern day mafia families have alliances with one another.

The Exchange- They are an inter-galactic crime syndicate that has no affiliations with the Hutts and is vying for control over Hutt territory.

Juma Juice- Kind of like orange juice only a lot spicier.

Credits- The money used by the Republic.

Aqualish- Gray strange looking aliens. The alien that had its arm sliced off by Obi-wan in episode IV is an aqualish.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Trouble from the start

"_Jedi do not fear and we do not attack. As long as you stand in peace, so do I. You have _

_Just learned two Jedi rules. For what little good they will do you."_

_Mace Windu, Jedi Master (Shatterpoint)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Approximately 12 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

Kim continued to follow behind Josh and Master Katz. The long luminous halls of the central building that had first greeted them when they came in seemed to stretch forever. When it finally ended it led them to an open space, dark and ominous.

If Kim felt uneasy she could not tell how Master Katz or Josh were taking it. Their faces blended in with the blackness but she could tell they were not taking this lightly. A few moments passed by before the lights came on. Across from the negotiating party loomed three Hutts, huge slime alien life forms that came to be known as the undisputed gangsters of the universe. The Clans of the Ancients, the alliance of powerful Hutt families had chosen these three to be their representatives. The other two seemed to be of some importance but it was the one in the middle that told Kim to watch out for. He dwarfed the other two by a huge margin indicating he was of a higher standing if what Kim knew of Hutt politics was correct. Looking at Josh's face told her he was well aware of the situation as well. She stood her ground, arms crossed behind her. The Junior Senator and the Jedi duo made their way slowly towards their hosts.

"The Republic sends its greetings my Lord Hutts. I am Lt. Joshua Mankey, Ambassador chosen to represent the Republic's interest." Josh's voice was loud and clear, his posture erect and tall, and his hands folded behind him. Here Kim could see the image of a lieutenant of the Republic, a confident diplomat, and a dignified senator all rolled into one. The young blue eyed Josh commanded respect and authority she could see that clearly.

Her heart skipped a beat.

_He is so cool._

Quickly Kim rid her mind of her girlish squeal, embarrassed by how easily it broke her Jedi discipline.

The Hutts stared suspiciously before the one in the middle spoke up. "Chu taba wa . Kora Senator Mankey de kono be."

_Huttese. Not my best language. Oh. I wished I paid attention more at linguistics class._ Kim cursed to herself silently. While she knew the Hutts never spoke Galactic Basic she had at least hoped for a translator to be present. It looked like the Hutts had expected the Republic's negotiator to be fluent in their language. She prayed she never would have to speak up her voice in this negotiation.

Josh did not seem to have any trouble understanding the Hutts.

"No I am not my father Senator Maximilian Mankey, but I am a MANKEY. I believe that is an authority you all are familiar with?" If Josh was supposed to be intimidated by the Hutt's question he was not fazed. "These are my Jedi escorts-"

"No need for formalities on my part Lt. Mankey. He fully knows who I am." Katz stated calmly. The bearded Jedi Master crossed his arms together. "Isn't that right Bargo?"

"Ho-ho-ho-ho. Kitara chuba Jedi Katz ma. Mare de guza se shag. Chu weba de ko." Bargo the Hutt laughed contently, his puny arms holding his wide belly.

"Yes. I know. Our last meeting could have gone better Bargo but you know the deal. You collect unwilling slave girls and take them from their homes. I come in and put a stop to it. Hasn't that been the nature of our relationship from the start?" Katz smirked.

Kim glanced at her Jedi Master. It was certainly the first time she has heard of Katz's previous deeds. He might not be much when compared to the Masters who sat on the Jedi Council but there were still things about Master Katz that awed her. Kim glanced at Katz, slightly proud she was his padawan.

" Anyway. We did not come here to bring back old grudges Bargo. I am only here as an observer." Katz said matter-of-factly.

The large Hutt then said something and pointed his small arms at Kim. _What did he say?_

Kim was at a loss for words. It would seem that he wanted an answer from her. But how does one answer when one does not understand the question?

"I, uh…. that is…" Kim stuttered at first but then fierce determination set into her eyes. She might not understand what he was saying but Kim knew very well how to read body language. A talent derived from her natural prowess with the Lightsaber and her active lifestyle. He was asking who she was.

" My name is Kim Possible. Jedi padawan to Master Katz and observer in this negotiations." She bowed her head slightly, a sign of respect. Then she straightened up, dignified and determined. Katz smiled inside.

The big Hutt bellowed a laugh again; his yellow under belly shook with violently. He then said something in return.

"What is a pretty little thing like her wasting her time being a Jedi when she could be a coveted dancing girl? Oh I don't know old friend. A Jedi seems to be a fine career if you are capable of it." An unfamiliar voice translated what the Hutt was saying. Josh, Kim, and Katz traced the voice to an old but wizened human man. Beside him stood a tall, muscular bronze skinned youth. The two resembled each other in some ways.

Kim did not even noticed them being there. She was still a bit struck by the Hutt's words. Although she has never met one in person before she did not like what she had heard of the Hutts. Now all of it seemed to be true. _Disgusting pig._

"Where are my manners? I did not introduce myself." The older gentleman slightly smiled. "I am Senor Senior Sr. A fellow delegate here in Nar Shaddaa." He tipped his head as he made a slight bow. "This is my son, Senor Senior Jr." The old man gestured to the youth beside him. True while the resemblance was there the two could not have been any more different. Senor Senior Sr. looked very much like a distinguished gentleman, clad in fine Corelian clothing's, his red sash over it was made of the finest silk. He held a cane made of what seemed to be pure silver, but he never leaned on it. It was clear that the old man held himself in tip-top shape. His son was another matter. Junior was taller then his father, his muscular physique underneath that yellow shirt and black leather pants gave the impression that he was some intergalactic model. But while his father had eyes that of a Dxun war hawk, Junior's was complacent and seemingly distracted.

_Not much of a thinker I'd bet._ Kim thought to herself.

"Like you Master Jedi and padawan learner we are here just to observe, on behalf of my friendship with the Hutts. Please do go on." Senor Senior Sr. rested both of his hands on his cane.

"Yes. Of course." Josh continued. It was unusual for the Hutts to associate themselves with the likes of male humans. Nevertheless the young Lieutenant paid it no heed. " We have made our identities known. Can you tell us who the Clans of the Ancients sent to negotiate with us then?"

The two smaller Hutts puffed up their chest as they spoke one by one. One was called Chotto the Hutt. The one to the right of Bargo was named Vasto the Hutt. While the two seemed to view themselves as equally important it was clear to all Bargo held the true Hutt authority on this negotiation.

The negotiation between the gangsters of the galaxy and the Republic would finally begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to his nature Ron could not keep himself still. After a few agonizing minutes Ron could not take it anymore. "Man…I so wished I was there with them. I mean I am a Jedi too, you know. Stupid Hutts." Ron kicked the wall of the building fiercely. The wall won, giving Ron's feet a painful experience as the blond Jedi padawan hopped around on the other foot, crying out in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stupid building!"

A few more minutes passed and Ron just sighed. He was not doing anyone any favors by standing idly by. As a Jedi (and because of his boredom) he felt he had to do something. Maybe scout around. His teachers at the temple often told him to make the most of any situation. Well right now he felt he could do a lot more exploring Nar Shaddaa rather then wait here for Kim and Master Katz. Placing his cowl hood up to hide his face and eyes Ron then turned on his Comlink like Kim told him to. He looked at the building one more time before he walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Katz was not lying when he had said that Nar Shaddaa was a dangerous place. Already Ron has seen much of its violent tendencies. A bounty hunter arguing with another erupted into a fistfight. Somewhere in the distant Ron thought he heard blasters firing. The blond padawan dared not reach into the Force. This place already made him feel uncomfortable; he did not want to imagine how it would feel when he reaches out to all the life forms around here.

Even with his hood on to cover his identity he still felt he stood out. Out here in the open streets of Nar Shaddaa Ron felt naked and exposed. _Maybe this whole exploring thing is not such a good idea after all. _Ron regretted.

Looking up Ron spotted a nearby bar. _Hey there are all sorts of people who hang out at bars. Maybe I could learn something useful there. _His mind assured him of that but his heart was just relieved he did not have to be to be outdoors anymore.

Upon closer inspection Ron spotted the neon signs, which held the bar's name. "The Pink Sloth? What kind of name is that?" He muttered under his breath. "Whatever." Ron pulled down his cowl even lower as he made his way inside.

The place seemed decent enough. A number of aliens and people were present; doing the usual things Ron had expected people to do in a bar. Talk, drink, unwind, and forget their problems for one night. An alien band was playing some popular cover tune he knew was enjoyed in Coruscant as well. The Oh Boyz sensation still continued to spread across the galaxy it would seem. Slowly making his way towards the counter of the bar he instinctively sat down. The bartender, a human male came up to him from behind the counter. "What'll be stranger?"

_Oh snap. _Ron knew he was underage and should not be really drinking any alcoholic beverages and ordering plain water would just seem weird and draw suspicions. "Ahem. I'll have some juma juice if you don't mind. Need something to ease the throat a bit." Ron said in a deep and husky voice. The Bartender nodded and went off to fix Ron's drink.

_Whew. Disaster averted. _Ron breathed a sigh of relief under his hood. He casually looked around as he waited for his drink. It seemed to be quieter and more peaceful here then it was outside.

A disgruntled yell told Ron he spoke too soon.

Tracing the source of the disturbance Ron had noticed a gathering had formed around a pazaak table. Three gray alien life forms and a young human female were involve in a very heated round. The young woman seemed to be winning by a long shot from the disapproving looks and grunting the other three aliens were showing. The girl was wearing a simple outfit of a pink loose shirt with the sleeves cut off complimented with black tight pants that showed off her firm shapely legs. Her short black hair was well cut and her eyes were fierce and determined. She looked about Ron's age.

Ron's mouth was left agape, as his eyes were fixed on her. _Uh……………………………………._

Ron's mind could not comprehend rational thoughts at the moment as he was just so stunned by her. Eventually Ron's preoccupied mind got the better of his heart and told him to close his mouth shut. Sheepishly he grinned to himself, thankful for the hood that covered his face.

"Here ya go Mack. Five republic credits." Ron gladly paid for it and took a slight sip of his drink. "Say uh..I mean say," Ron coughed trying to switch back into his deep gruff voice. "Do you know what's going on over there?" Ron nodded his head over towards the crowded pazaak table.

"Oh that." The Bartender replied as he began to clean up some used glasses. "Some big time pazaak game. Happens every week once in awhile. That girl's the regular. A real pazaak card shark that one. See she comes over here with a huge amount of credits and challenges anyone willing to give up arm and limb for it. Kid hasn't loss since. Name's Rita or Zita or something like that." The Bartender paused and looked up. "Looks like got some fresh challengers tonight. Aqualish I think."

"I see." Ron took another sip as he continued to observe the game. _Man she is a cutie. I should I…wait. What did Master Katz use to say? Be mindful of my feelings? I don't even really know what that fully means. Man…this is so not badical._ Remembering the duties that bound him made Ron's eyes shot up. He was not here to stare and gawk at some pretty girl. He was here on Jedi business. _I'm here to pick up information. Not chicks. Tips. Not lips. Tips. Not lips. Right._

" Bartender I have some ques-"

Ron never had a chance to finish that question. A scream and a loud crash brought back all the bar's patrons back to the pazaak game. The three aliens had stood up and tossed the pazaak table over and looked mighty angry. The young woman looked only annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Her sweet voice indicated she had an accent Ron was unfamiliar with. _Corelian? Mandalorian?_

"You heard me girlie. You are cheating." One of the aqualish spoke out in galactic basic as he threw an accusing finger at her.

"I am NOT cheating. Its not my fault you guys suck at pazaak." The girl folded her arms across her chest.

"What did you say?!" One of the aliens was obviously offended as his nostrils flared.

"Hey all I'm saying is if you can't play with the big boys then go back to the minor leagues. Now I'll take my pay and lets call this a night." She retorted smugly.

"What?!" Now all three of them were enraged by that comment. One of them went up and grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Let go!" The raven-haired girl shouted back.

"Hey! None of that in here! Take yer hands of that girl ya hear me!" The Bartender was done tolerating this.

"Bug off human. We need to have a little chat with this girl." Two of them pulled out their concealed small vibroblades. The other held out a small blaster. "We don't take kindly to being cheated."

"You know weapons aren't allowed in here! Do you want to get in trouble with the Hutts?" The Bartender slowly backed off. Three armed thugs against him were definitely not in his favor. Softly he cursed under his breath, where were his bouncers when he needed them?

" Screw the Hutts. We're with the Exchange. We don't follow what the Hutts say." The one armed with the blaster smirked.

"Hey…Uh fellas. How about you let the girl go and do what the man says?" Before he knew it Ron was in the middle of the whole conflict as he made his way towards the trio.

Ron kicked himself on the inside. _Stupid Jedi instincts._

" Who the hell are you?" One of them with the vibroknife pointed menacingly at him. He seemed to be the leader.

"Uh…"Ron held his hands high up to his face, indicating he was no threat. "Me? I, Uh, Nobody. Just nobody." Ron prayed this worked as he waved his hand a bit.

"You are just nobody." The aqualish repeated Ron's words.

"You will let go of the girl." Ron repeated the gesture.

"I will let go of the girl." The gray alien had put away his vibroknife.

"You will go home and rethink about your life."

"I will go home and rethink about my life."

The alien then began to walk away; his other two companions confused let go of the girl and began to run after their leader.

_Booyah! Force Persuasion rocks!!!_

Ron smiled underneath his cowl. He then turned his attention to the girl who was rubbing the part of her arm that they roughed up.

"You okay?" Ron said softly.

"Yeah I'm fine. But…how did you do that?" She asked.

"Oh just a little something-something I picked up along the way." Ron chuckled slightly. Here he was acting all cool after actually saving a beautiful girl from some thugs, and not once did his pants fell off. "What can I say? I've got some major mondo persuasion skills. Yep, yep." And all of it was getting to his head.

"Really?" The raven-haired young woman placed her hands on her hip with suspicion. "Well…thanks I guess. I'm…"

"Hey! What am I doing here?!" Being distracted by their conversation Ron had failed to completely notice that the alien leader he had 'persuaded' was only halfway out of the bar and from the looks of it, had regained his senses.

"Uh-oh." Ron muttered.

"Uh-oh what?" The girl repeated.

"Boss! You okay?" His two lackeys asked before pointing at Ron. "Its him Boss he did something to you!"

The aqualish leader took out his vibroknife once more. "Well don't just stand there! Blast him!!!" The one with the blaster took aim at Ron.

"Definitely Uh-oh." Ron reached for the Force, his right hand out as he called for his lightsaber, while his left hand pushed the girl down to the floor.

Simultaneously the Aqualish shooter pulled the trigger and Ron's lightsaber flew into his hands and ignited to life, deflecting the incoming bolt which ricochet into the ceiling and down into the ground before using up its energy.

His sudden movement caused his cowl to come off revealing his face, his padawan braid swayed along.

Silence filled the bar as they all stared at the blue energy blade that captivated everyone's attention.

"You're a…Jedi." The girl Ron pushed stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Te wampa Jedi!!!" A voice cried out in Huttese. And suddenly it was no longer just the three aqualish aliens pointing weapons at Ron. All of the patrons seemed to have turned against him. If there were one thing that united smugglers, bounty hunters, cutthroats, and galactic scum it would be their hatred of those who wielded the lightsaber.

_Oh man…_Ron did not have to look around him to feel the hostility.

"Oh so not good. Master Katz is going to kill me." Ron said out loud as he lowered his stance, readying the Shii-cho form.

"Forget who's going to kill you later they'll kill you now!" The girl took hold of his arm.

"Lets get out of here!"

Ron heard her the first time. Deactivating his blue lightsaber he grabbed hold of her and picked her up. "Hey! What are you doing?!!!"

"Just hold on!" Ron said in a panic. He closed his eyes placing himself in a deep concentrated trance. Augmenting oneself with the power of the Force was never Ron's forte. He was not an Ataru practitioner like Kim so he found this ability to be quite hard to master. But he had to try.

It took all of his efforts but it paid off. As soon as Ron opened his eyes everything seemed to move so slowly, so lethargic. Every one moved like they were made of stone, Running out of that bar seemed normal to him but Ron knew he was calling upon Jedi super speed. Ron hightailed it out of there as he could.

He did not stop running at super speed until he made it into an alleyway, nine or so blocks away from the bar. Ron placed the girl down on the ground as soon as he could then took a peek out of the corner of the alley. "Good…huff…huff…they… didn't follow." Ron was breathing hard.

"W-what just happened? How'd we get here?" The girl looked around.

"Jedi…super…speed…I'm…not…trying…that again." Ron barely said as he knelt down trying to catch his breath.

"Awesome! It's exactly like what I've heard! You really are a Jedi." The girl happily exclaimed as she helped him up.

Ron did not know what felt better. Getting out of that bar alive without him hurting anyone or being praised by a beautiful girl.

Ron was leaning towards the latter.

"My name's Zita. Zita Flores. Friends call me Z." Zita extended her right hand out and shook Ron's hand.

_Her hand is so soft and small._

"I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable. I'm not really a full-fledged Jedi yet. Just a padawan learner. See the braid?" Ron smiled as he pointed at his padawan braid.

"Could have fooled me Jedi boy." Rita smiled back.

Then awkward silence.

"Uh so…Thanks for helping me out with those aqualish guys back there. I knew they were trouble from the start but their credits were good and I could use a new challenge. I just didn't think they would be so stupid to think I cheated." Zita rubbed the back of her neck.

"Did you-"

"I did NOT CHEAT." Zita made sure she made eye contact with Ron.

"Shutting up now." Ron knew better then to question that any further.

"Its just…I'm really good at it you know?…I've always been good at games and stuff. Ever since I was little." Zita did not know why she felt she had to explain herself to this Jedi boy she hardly knew but something inside her made her feel safe and that she could trust this blond, freckled face young padawan.

"Oh. Cool." Ron could only reply a word or two. At first he had really wanted to talk to her now that he had a chance he did not know what to say.

"Well you know. I should be thanking you I mean. You did warn me about getting the heck out of there…but then I was the one who drew unwanted attention to myself…cause I wanted to help you before and then…" Ron was just blabbering nonsense now. "Okay, you know what? just thanks."

Zita smiled. "For what?"

"I don't know…I mean. Just thank you."

Zita could not help but laugh heartily at Ron's answer. "You're a funny one for a Jedi." 


	8. Sidestory 2: Never Forgotten

Author's note:

Hey guys! While I was in the middle of writing the next chapter in the Nar Shaddaa storyline I had a sudden urge to do a side-story, another one that focused on a different character other then Kim and Ron. As much as I love Bon-Bon and I want to write more about her she will have a pivotal role in the main storyline anyway so I'll have plenty of opportunities to write about her. So I decided to write about another favorite cheerleader of mine, Tara!

Enjoy the side story guys.

Read, review and enjoy.

Again I don't own Star Wars nor do I own Kim Possible, they are rightfully owned by George Lucas and Disney.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: I am Jedi

Side-story two: Never Forgotten

_"Qui-Gon Jinn was perhaps the greatest Jedi alive, a commanding presence at the Council,_

_A strong and brave warrior who refused to be intimidated by even the most daunting _

_Challenge and a good and kind man."_

_Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight (The Phantom Menace novelization)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Approximately 12 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

**Takes place at the same time while Kim and Ron are at Nar Shaddaa**

_The Jedi gardens had always been the home of a thousand wonders and an integral place of peace for the Jedi. Its exotic plants and clear view of the blue skies of Coruscant made it a favorite of the padawan learners and younglings. _

_A little blonde girl stood underneath an oak tree, hiding in its vast shade and crying in her pain._

"_Is something wrong little one?" A gruff, yet gentle voice made her look up. An old, wizened man with craggy features knelt before her as he placed a strong yet soft hand on her shoulder. _

"_M-Master Jinn?…" She said through her sobbing._

_The old Jedi maverick smiled as he lifted his hands and wiped the tears off the girl with a mother's gentle touch. Qui-Gon Jinn always had a soft heart when it came to the young blond girl. Softly he ran his hands through her platinum blond hair to soothe her as he waited for her sobbing to die down , the girl's tears soaking his brown Jedi robes._

"_Shh…there, there. It's all right. Just cry it out." He whispered softly to the girl._

_A few moments passed by before she managed to calm down enough as only a few sniffles remained. _

"_Feel better?" Qui-Gon asked._

_The girl nodded slowly._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" _

_The girl fiercely shook her head, her wavy blond hair swaying. _

"_Tara…" The craggy Jedi Master gave her a stern look._

"_I…I…I was playing with my friends and then…the other kids started talking about how they were going to get picked next to be padawans and then…and then Skyler said that I would never get picked. Then… he started calling me names like Tara the farmer… and said I should start hanging out with space hogs cause I smell anyway!!!" The blonde girl could feel her tears returning as she recalled the insult._

_Qui-Gon looked at her and gave a subtle smile. Truly the mind of a child was a wonder, yet at times that blunt truthfulness was sometimes unsettling and carelessly said. "The Jedi Agricultural Corps is a fine career to be had little one. Thanks to them countless solar systems are well fed and would never experience starvation." It was true that if a Jedi initiate was never chosen to be a padawan after a certain age then they would be placed in service to the Agricultural Corps or to the Healers. A noble profession by itself but never held the glory nor the prestige the little ones craved.  
_

"_I know but…"_

"_Not everyone are meant to be Jedi Knights Tara. We all have our place in the world through the Force. A Jedi's touch can heal a sickly crop as much as he can harm another with his lightsaber." He continued on._

_He had the young blonde's attention._

"_It is nothing to be ashamed of." Qui-Gon patted Tara's head._

"_Is more of something of what Master Yoda would say. I would tell you that the Force works in mysterious ways. It is always ever changing, ever flowing. It's never the same thing. What some would claim to be their destiny could be nothing more then just a glimmer in the distant future."_

_The young Tara looked at Qui-Gon inquisitively. "I don't understand Master…"_

_Qui-Gon looked at her with the patience that time and experience had given him. As smart as the young blonde was compared to her fellow Jedi initiates he sometimes forgot that she was a little girl herself. _

"_Think of it this way. If you think Skyler is wrong then prove him wrong. Be the best that you can be."_

_Tara thought for a second at the Jedi Master's words. "I think I understand a little."_

"_Good." Qui-Gon lifted her from the ground and carried the now smiling little girl unto his broad shoulders. "For what its worth I think you'd make a better Jedi Knight then Skyler." Qui-Gon chuckled a bit. "Don't tell the Masters I said that." _

_Tara did not understood why but she laughed along with Qui-Gon anyway. "Master, you think if I tried hard enough that I can be your padawan?"_

_Qui-Gon looked up at the girl. "You've already set your sights on me huh?" He warmly smiled. "You know I already have my hands full with young Obi-wan."_

_Tara smiled back. "I like Obi. He's funny and nice." The old Jedi laughed at that comment. "I'll be sure to tell him that in that order."_

"_Well little one... As for your question we shall see. If the Force wills it I would gladly take you on as my padawan. Granted Obi-wan has to pass his trials first and that boy can be so head strong sometimes... but he is ready."_

_Tara nodded, content with the Jedi Master's answer._

"_Anyway enough talk of the future. Let us focus on the now. Are you hungry Tara?"_

"_Uh-huh." The blond meekly replied._

"_Well so am I. I don't really feel like eating at the dining halls today. Do you want to come with me and eat outside the temple?" _

_Tara's eyes shot up. Jedi initiates were usually never allowed to leave the temple grounds unless a Knight or a Master accompanied them. "Can I?"_

"_I don't see why not." Qui-Gon smiled as he began to walk with the girl on his shoulders._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Dex' Diner. It's a place not far from here. It might not look like much but I do enjoy the food there. I'm sure you'd like it."_

"_I'd like that Qui-Qui." She bent over to whisper in his ear, which brought an even bigger smile on the old Jedi's face. Her nickname for him was something he thought special, even though it came from how she could not pronounce his name the first time they met.  
_

"_Obi-wan would have a field day if he knows you call me that."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Qui-Qui…" Tara whispered.

Slowly she stirred from her slumber, her eyes faintly opened as she rubbed them. She had fallen asleep again.

Now fully a young woman Tara was no longer the small crying girl that most remembered her to be. Her wavy platinum blond hair grew longer and shined like the brightest Hasaq sun. She developed a voluptuous figure that rivaled her brunette friend Bonnie that made any young blooded Jedi turn when she walked. Her beautiful and calm face so different from the one that belonged to that crying girl of so many years ago. Her white Jedi garbs complimented her blue eyes. Lastly she emitted a strong, confident personality that still retained a hint of shyness. An improved Tara indeed.

Looking around, it took Tara a second to remember where she was. She had fallen asleep in one of the secluded areas of the archives. In front of her was a holocron, which projected the image of a Jedi Master, cowl down as he spoke out. His craggy features and mannerism were exactly how Tara remembered him to be.

"Remember younglings. Not everything is what it seems. Take the time to think. Reflect. Then act. But remember that sometimes thinking deters you from what your true goal is suppose to be. You are taught to think when you should be taught to know. Trust your feelings. The difference between knowledge and wisdom is blurred sometimes and…"

As the voice continued on Tara could only watch with pain in her heart. She reached out with her left hand slowly as she wrapped her fingers around the image, as if she was afraid she would lose him if she did not.

"I miss you Qui-Qui…" She whispered softly to herself.

She remembered that day vividly, that day when Obi-wan Kenobi returned back from Naboo and told her the grave news. She remembered the young padawan's face grim with sorrow as he handed her what remained of his master, Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Qui-Gon Jinn had died as a Jedi should, defending the innocent and doing his duty. She did not remember much after that. Only that she knew she would never see his smile again, never see his old craggy features loom nearby as he watched her practice her saber forms, never hear his warm filled laughter, and would never hear one of his sagely advices anymore.

She had never cried so much in her life. Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral pyre was too much for her to bear so she never attended.

She regretted that.

Qui-Gon would have been saddened if he knew of how his little one cried herself to sleep since then.

It took her a while but she knew she had to let go of her sorrow. Tara knew she had to move on. Keeping the memory of Qui-Gon Jinn to heart, Tara honored the teachings he had imparted to the Jedi Order. She never failed to go to the archives and would watch whatever material they had on Qui-Gon almost daily. His adventures, his teachings, his sacrifice would never be forgotten in the young blonde's heart.

It had been hard but Tara had learned to cope with the loss of Qui-Gon. With the help of her Master and friends like Bonnie, Tara learned to put the past behind her. She knew Qui-Gon would have been proud of her accomplishments. She was a padawan to esteemed Jedi Knight Lan Shel. Together they had traveled and did much in the galaxy. She was doing exactly what she wanted to do in life.

_If you think Skyler is wrong then prove him wrong. Be the best that you can be._

Qui-Gon's advice looped inside her head. It had become her personal motto. _Be the best that you can be._

After the message played out and began to repeat again she turned the holocron off. She got up and stretched and began to make her way towards the archives as she returned the holocron she had borrowed today.

An elderly woman stopped her as she was about to leave. Master Jocasta Nu was always glad to see the young woman. "Already done for the day Tara?"

Tara waved and smiled back. "Hello Master Nu. Yeah I finished kind of early today. Thank you for your help again. It would have taken me forever to find Master Jinn's files."

"It was my pleasure my dear. It is my duty as chief librarian to help out our Jedi padawans for anything they need." The Chief librarian stated calmly. The patterned robes she wore bore the symbols of the Ansata, representing her devotion to knowledge and learning.

"See you later Master Nu." Tara bid farewell as she walked out of the archives.

"Tara! Over here!" Bonnie's voice echoed out as Tara looked up to see her friend down the hallway.

"Hey Bonnie." Tara greeted her friend as she made her way towards the brunette.

"Where have you been? I thought we were suppose to meet about ten minutes ago." Bonnie complained.

Tara could only smile as she looked behind her in the direction of the Jedi archives.

"Just visiting an old friend." She said with barely a whisper.


	9. Chapter 7: Of friends and shadows

Author's Note:

Slower update then usual, sorry about that. I'm quite busy with other things. But its always good to write something again.

This Nar Shaddaa story arc is going on longer then I thought it would. I had thought of maybe trying to cut down the content and try my hand on kind of a minimalist approach like Mr. Wizard on his "Ronicus Ad Porta" but I don't think it would work for something like this. There's about I think three or more chapters in this storyline before we move on to something else. Bear with me people. Like a certain someone said to me I should take my time to see how it all plays out. The more time you guys get to be involve with the characters, The more you feel for them when I place them in a huge conflict like the Clone Wars. This is Kim and Ron we are talking about.

Zita Flores. What can I say? I have to expand her character somehow considering she was only like a minor character in Kim Possible. I hope you guys like what I'm doing with her so far. And yes the accent thing was suppose to be a sort of tribute to her Latin heritage from the show, I always found her voice to be pleasant to hear. Her skills with gaming and stuff a nod from her everlot days. Yes I have decided that she is Corellian. How will that effect her character only time will tell.

I don't think I have added anything new here that you guys might not know of. Except probably for the Anzati. The Anzati are from the planet of Anzat and they are assassins of legendary skill. I'll reveal more info on them later. Or you could research it if you want

Also, some of you have been asking me about the appearance of a certain sultry, snarky, green skinned villainess. Patience. Shego will come when she is ready.

Special thanks to General Patton for his contributed help in Beta-reading this chapter for me. A salute goes out to you General.

Read, review and enjoy. I'd love to hear what you think and I'm always open for suggestions.

Oh and just standard protocol. I don't own Star Wars nor do I own Kim Possible. George Lucas and Disney have the rights to that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: I am Jedi

Chapter seven: Of friends and shadows

"_Just as the Anzati cannot impose their will on Jedi,_

_So you cannot impose your will on me._

_So we are at an impasse."_

_Akku Seii, Anzati Assassin Master (Clone Wars Vol. 8: The last siege, the Final truth) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Approximately 12 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

The negotiations were long, tedious, and intense. Despite Jedi training and her tip-top physical form she was finding it harder and harder to keep still to herself. From the looks of it she was not the only one. She could feel Josh being exhausted from the strain, perspiration showed on his face. Neither Josh nor the Hutts seemed to give ground to either one. Kim shifted her weight slightly, sighing as what looked like a promising break was quickly mired down in yet MORE demands and compromises. It had only been two hours. Two hours of negotiations, that felt like five, and tension so thick in the air it was nearly palatable

Josh was here to represent the interest of the Republic. The Hutts were only concerned about how it would profit them. It turned out that republic freighters around Huttese space were disappearing. Either hijacked and looted by space pirates or by some unknown factor the Republic did not know. No Republic pilot made it back to tell the tale. While the task of guarding the freighters, which held vital supplies, was left to the fleet of the Republic, the galaxy was vast and boundless. The fleet could not be stretched that far and thin. No, the Republic's limited armada would be left where they were, to defend the core worlds. Josh was here to voice out the Republic's request, an aid from the Hutts. Protection and guaranteed safety on their territory.

The Hutts were less then eager to cooperate. What was in it for them?

Josh and Bargo argued in a diplomatic fashion, but Kim could tell the argument was going nowhere. The Hutts' demands were too outrageous, too much, and too unreasonable. Free Republic trade, diplomatic immunities granted to the Hutts, increased Hutt space, etc.

The young lieutenant and the Hutt were losing patience with one another.

Despite the razor sharp atmosphere Kim noted that two heads kept themselves calm. Gerald Katz and Senior Senor Sr. displayed a face that did not seem to give off any emotion. For her Master Kim thought this was natural.

But she felt something different about this other man, this Senor Senior Sr. The old man quietly kept to himself most of the time much like his role of an observer. Once in awhile he would interject and give a comment or two to keep the negotiations rolling but that was it. Kim could not shake the feeling in her gut that there was more to this man then meets the eye.

As for his son…the tanned well built young man seemed to be preoccupied by something as his eyes gave of that of someone who was not paying attention at all. Kim could have sworn she heard the young man complain about his hair. Whatever it was he clearly straightened up when his father glared in his direction.

"Gentlemen and my Hutt friends. Clearly this is going nowhere." Finally Senor Senior Sr. broke the tension as he stepped in between the Republic Ambassador and the towering Hutt. "Perhaps a moment or two to recollect our thoughts? I always find that-"

The old gentleman did not finish his sentence as he was interrupted by the sound of three canisters hitting the floor. Upon impact the canisters detonated and came a sudden flash of lights and smokes.

Chaos ensued with the negotiating Party. The Hutts cried out in fear and frustration, calling for their guards. Josh cursed under his breath as to what was happening and wished he had kept his blaster with him, his sight temporarily blinded by the flash of light. Kim and Katz kept their cool and maintained their composure as both drew their lightsabers, green blades illuminating inside the mists of smoke, Jedi instincts kicking in.

Katz drew on the Force as he reached out with his hand to part the mist around. Without the cover of the smoke shadows clad in black from head to toe appeared as clear as day. Six or eight, Katz could not tell how many there were for they moved as quickly as the wind. Two of them vaulted over him. One wielded a retractable quarterstaff, twirling it around like a master. The other armed with nothing more then his fists readied a stance that told Katz to not take this one lightly either. A wide swipe of the staff was aimed at Katz feet, to which the Jedi master jumped over effortlessly, and countered with a downward swipe of his own. Lightsaber met quarterstaff with a loud hiss. To his surprise the quarterstaff was not cut in half but rather held the lightsaber blade in place.

_Cortosis._ Katz thought to himself. Not many wielded weapons weaved of that rare ore for they fetched quite a hefty sum. Whoever these intruders were they came well prepared. Prepared to face Jedi. "Cortosis Kimberly!" A yell and a flurry came from Katz as he avoided another swipe. His assailant pushed his saber assault back with ease but was on his feet as well, for every swipe and slash he parried from the Jedi Master another was on its way. Gerald Katz's Shii-cho was no more different from Ron's then Kim's Ataru was from Master Yoda but clearly one could see just how deadly Form I was in the hands of a Master. Seizing an opportunity, the unarmed one spun in the air as he threw three metallic discs at the distracted Jedi Master. Sensing danger from the Force Katz executed three quick strokes, cutting the discs in half before they even reached him.

Kim heard the warning from Katz but was busy on her own. While her Master had to deal with two of them three surrounded her. Two of the three wielded staffs, but it was the third that caught Kim's attention the most. He wielded what seemed to be twin fans. The fan-wielding intruder lunged at Kim with a speed and precision she was sure only a Jedi could have matched. Kim narrowly avoided the attack, flipping backwards. Not to be outdone by their lead attacker the other two joined in, with swipes and thrusts from their staffs. A roll to the side and a Force push and Kim was free from the assault of the other two. The fan wielding masked one was left. The auburn haired Jedi padawan slashed her saber with fierce determination, a hard horizontal slash to the abdomen, to which Kim's opponent easily deflected with one of the fans and spun around her to avoid confronting Kim's assault face to face. Slash met thrust, swipe met parry, green energy blade danced with twin fans. Both were matching move for move. Kim had often been proud of her combat skills, which she thought were only matched by some of the Masters and her rival Bonnie. This one moved as deftly with his fans as she with the lightsaber. Kim would add another to that list.

"You're good, whoever you are." Kim could not help but compliment her opponent. She gripped her lightsaber closer to her face, true to a strong Ataru combat stance.

"The same can be said of you Jedi." A strong yet willowy voice came from the masked face. He was a she.

Both their eyes contested with one another in a deadlock.

"Forget the Jedi! We got what we came for!" A voice shouted out.

"Until we meet again Jedi." The masked female picked up two small devices from her pouch and threw them down to the ground. Smoke once again covered the room, and covered their trails.

"Kimberly!" Katz barked out.

"Way ahead of you Master!" Kim waved both her hands in the air; simultaneously she and Katz parted the smoke that engulfed the room. The masked attackers had vanished.

Jedi Master and padawan looked around, assessing the damage. The Hutts were still present. Surprised, shocked and red-faced, but still there alive and present. Yet it would seem that not all were accounted for.

"Senor Senior Sr. and his son are missing." Katz noted out loud, frustrated at himself for not seeing the attack coming. They had gone completely under his radar, not revealing their presence until the last moment. Katz wearily admitted to himself he still had much to learn from the Force.

Kim's assessment was even worse. "I don't see Lt. Mankey anywhere either."

As far as this negotiation assignment was concerned things were not going well at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had never met a person, much less a beautiful girl, so interested in the Jedi Knights before. After their escape Ron and Zita had managed to find a secluded alleyway near the more acceptable parts of Nar Shaddaa (acceptable according to Zita that is) and found themselves engrossed in casual conversation. Ron had completely forgotten his self-imposed reconnaissance mission.

"So what's it like?" She asked him another question, as she sat down on what seemed to be an empty crate, her legs dangling.

"What's what like?" Ron was confused.

"You know. That thing you do…what you feel. What's the Force like?" The tanned raven haired girl looked at him with clarity in her eyes. She genuinely wanted to know.

The blond padawan scratched his head and racked his brain for the answer. The Force was ever an elusive topic to him. It was something that him and Kim always discussed along with the other Masters and their fellow students but it was hard to describe to someone outside of the Order. Ron himself did not know quite well what the Force was considering he felt he was never as strong in it as the rest of the Jedi padawans. He leaned his back on a wall facing her.

"Its…kind of hard to explain…"

"Try me." She was not giving up.

"Well…" Ron thought again. What would Kim or Master Katz say? Finally he thought of a plausible response.

"Well…How about…it's…hmmm…imagine closing your eyes and ears. You don't see or hear anything right? Now picture in that darkness…that void…for a brief instance you could hear, no…feel the heartbeat of the entire galaxy for the very first time." Ron smiled at his own answer. It really was something like that. Well to him anyway. He would never forget that day when he felt the Force for the first time. It was like looking and staring at the very essence of life itself. _That sounded smart and cool. Way to go Rondo._

"Wow…sounds like it's amazing." Zita looked up, her eyes wandering as she looked up at the vast sky and the galaxy above it.

"Yeah it sure is…" Ron agreed, not knowing they were not talking about the same thing as he continued to stare at her.

"Can I see your lightsaber?" Zita's question brought him out of his trance.

"Excuse me?" Ron thought he misheard her question.

"That thing? Attached to your belt? You know, glowing energy sword that kicks butt?"

"Oh, uh, that. Yeah I'm not really suppose to let anyone else touch my lightsaber. I could get into…"

"Oh c'mon. It's only for a second. Its not like I'm going to steal it." Zita jested.

"Well, Okay I guess." Ron pulled out the device that everyone held in awe and fear, the weapon that supposedly defined the Jedi. He placed it slowly in her hands.

Zita stared at it with child-like wonder as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world to her. "May I?" She looked at Ron.

"Sure. It's the switch between those two rings right there." The blond padawan gave his permission.

Zita found the switch with ease. Carefully she held the lightsaber in front of her and ignited it. Its trademark hiss and hum could not have been more terrifying nor exciting to her in that very moment. Its pale blue light gleamed in the dimly lit alley.

"This is… too… cool…" She whispered.

Ron could not help but smile as he folded his arms together. She was clearly taken by it. He remembered how much time and effort it took for him to build that saber of his, the lens emitter, the ilum crystal, the cell grid, all hidden underneath that black durasteel hilt. All a product of his time and dedication.

"A lightsaber. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster." Ron confidently said.

Zita looked at him before she giggled a bit as she turned it off.

"What?" Ron never found humor in what he said. So why was she laughing?

"Did you get that line from a holovid movie or something like that?" Zita said as her laughter died down.

"Well it's true."

Silence fell between the two. Zita then continued to laugh again. At first Ron seemed hurt by her careless laughter, but then found himself joining her with a chuckle of his own. It just felt so natural. He knew he had found a friend in her.

After their shared amusement Zita tossed Ron's saber back to him, to which Ron caught, fumbled and almost dropped to the floor before he called it back up with the Force and into his right hand.

"Show-off." Zita smirked.

"Hey you tossed it real hard." Ron returned hers with a smirk of his own as he clipped the saber back to where it belonged.

Zita looked at him more softly now. "Must be great…to be a Jedi." She seemed a bit sad when she said that.

"Hey being a Jedi is not all its cracked up to be." Ron wanted to assure her. "Theres all these rules you follow, you can't always do what you want, you're not allowed to be attached to some things, oh and you won't believe how much time you spend listening to some mystic mumbo-jumbo stuff…not that the Force is mumbo jumbo mind you.hehehe…"

Zita smiled a bit. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah well there's a lot of things people don't know about the Jedi. They just think we're some butt kicking, sword wielding, Force-jumping, enforcers of the Republic." Ron joked as he sat next to her.

"But enough about me and Jedi talk. Tell me about you. What do you do? You know besides rip people off their credits on Pazaak? What are you doing here in Nar Shaddaa?"

Zita lifted an eyebrow. "Is this the rapid fire round of twenty questions or something?"

"Hey you asked me stuff. I get to do the same. Its just fair." Ron pointed out.

"Alright. Where to start?" Zita stretched her hands out. "Nothing much to tell really. I wasn't born here. I'm from Corellia."

So Ron was right about the accent. He was satisfied, knowing that galactic linguistics was not wasted on him like some of his teachers thought.

Zita stood up on the crate she sat, her hands reaching up on towards the dark sky, illuminated only by clusters of stars. " I don't really remember how I got here. It was so long ago. I don't even remember if I had a family."

"Oh…" Ron knew he might have touched a sensitive nerve. While true he himself did not know the love of a family, being taken by the Jedi at such a young age, he always thought it was something special. It was one thing he always envied. "I'm sorry."

Zita gave him a reassuring smile as she punched his shoulder lightly. " Don't be. Its not like I grew up alone. I've got plenty of friends here. Trust me Nar Shaddaa is only as dangerous to those who don't know where to look and when to listen. Its like my whole playground." She jumped off the crate.

"As for what I do for living… that's never been a problem. Like I said before. I've been good at games and stuff like that ever since I could remember. Pazaak, Dejarik, online computer games, you name it, I played it and rocked it twice over. There's always competition…and when there's competition there's profit."

"You mean gambling." Ron chimed in.

"Jeez you are a Jedi aren't you? Always with that straight as an arrow act."

Ron felt a bit embarrassed by that. She made it sound like that was a bad thing.

"Anyway I don't really plan on doing this forever. I've got dreams and ambitions of my own."

"Oh? What are they?" Ron was curious.

"Hey Jedi boy, we just met and you already want to know my life story? Are you hitting on me or something?" Zita looked at Ron mischievously.

Now the blond padawan felt heat rise to his cheeks and face. "N-n-no! I mean I was just-"

Zita broke out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter as she held her stomach. "I'm just teasing you Ron." She wiped a small tear from her eye. "No but seriously, lets just say I'm not that comfortable sharing every thing there is to know about me yet okay?"

"Oh. Okay." Ron nodded. He could deal with that.

And for a time the two continued on with their small talk.

"Hey you know what I've been meaning to ask you…if you're a Jedi padawan…" Zita pointed at the braid that Ron had. "What are you doing here and where's your Master?"

"Oh we're just here on official Jedi business. My Master had something to take care of." Ron chose his words carefully. He did not want others to know of the delicate mission He, Kim, and Katz were entrusted with.

"So what are you doing here by yourself?" As smart as a vibrowhip Zita was quick to point out the obvious.

"Well you know…I'm doing some freelance reconnaissance. Cause it's…uh…what I'm really good at." Ron did not want to loose face to a newfound friend, much less a pretty girl that happens to be his friend.

"Really…" Zita did not seem to buy it.

"Honest. See here I've got a comlink so I could report to him every-" Ron cut himself off the moment he pulled out the communications device. The red light was beeping. For how long Ron did not know. He did not remember hearing it. One thing was certain. He was needed.

And he had been too preoccupied.

"Oh snap…" Ron gravely stated out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On top of the central building the concealed attackers slowly made their way up on the rooftop. One by one they came through the ventilation shaft. Time was of the essence. The foes that they had eluded were Jedi. They were not so easily lost.

"Quickly. We must move." The female one who wielded the fans before hand gave her firm order to which the others complied with vigor. Josh was unconscious and tied as one of them carried him on their shoulder.

"Our benefactors will meet us at the rendezvous sight soon enough. We must hurry and meet them. " She stated calmly. She had not once failed a mission or an assignment. She was not about to start now.

"I still do not understand why we have taken on such a fool-hardy task. This is below us Yori." One of the masked figures walked up to her, his toned and muscled figure not easily veiled by the black garb he wore.

"We do what we must, Hirotaka. Anzati we may be, but we are in no position to choose freely what we can or can not do." She replied softly through her mask.

Yori could tell this aggravated her second-in-command. She placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Clan Yamanouchi needs this. We need to restore our honor." She hoped he would understand.

Hirotaka paused just for a moment. "I do not agree fully on this but I will not argue with you on that matter." His face veiled by the mask, yet his eyes showed fully that he understood.

"Other then that… a blow to the corrupt Republic is always a bonus." He added.

She knew he was smiling underneath that disguise.

"Let us go then. Our little distraction won't keep the Jedi at bay for long." Yori found herself grinning as well.

As quickly as they came they disappeared.

Back into the shadows.


	10. Chapter 8: Looking at the right places

Author's note:

Hi guys. Once again slower update then usual. Having a job and a full time hobby is killer on your day. Anyway. I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this piece of fan fiction. I know I'm having fun writing it down for you.

Some of you who are not Star Wars aficionados can check out wookiepedia for everything you need to know about Star Wars. Don't worry. This disclaimer does not mean that this story is going to be filled to the brim with Star Wars stuff. This is STILL a Kim Possible story after all. It just helps to enrich the experience thats all.

Lets see…what else to add…Oh well I'm going to be finishing up the next chapter for Numero Uno so don't expect me to update this as quickly as before.

Again read, review, and enjoy.

Once again I do not own Kim Possible or Star Wars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: I am Jedi

Chapter eight: Looking at the right places

_"But all this talk doesn't matter. I'm not qualified to give advice. Besides, when I open my _

_mouth, I'm usually lying anyway."_

_Atton Rand, former Jedi hunter (Knights of the old Republic II: The Sith Lords)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

**Approximately 12 months before the battle of Geonosis**

A smile managed to creep its way into Senor Senior Sr. old wearisome face once more. It had been so long since he had experience something so genuinely interesting that the old man thought that he would never feel the excitement surging in his bones ever again. Being a billionaire of the galaxy can do that to you. With the many years and times he has been through, he has seen them all. He has done them all. And where did it all lead him?

Here.

Now.

In Nar Shaddaa.

His riches and influence reached far and wide across the galaxy. Senor Senior Sr. has had his hands in everything from spaceports, to intergalactic transportation, to importing spices. The Senior name and emblem was well known throughout the galaxy as one of the most successful intergalactic corporations, rivaling even that of the Czerka Corporation. What was once a poor space miner's dream while he toiled day and night making ends meet escalated into a success that not many could rival.

The wealth was nice and the retirement had always been a lifetime goal of his but he was not satisfied. All the credits, all the wealth, all of it meant nothing. He felt nothing inside. He felt incomplete.

And so it was that the old man tried his hand on a new venture. Underhanded villainy. What better way to start then to dispose of the Galaxy's most fearsome gangsters? No ladder climbing for him, he would start at the very top.

"Father I think one of those Anzati was cutting it a bit close there with those exploding ball things. I think I still see smoke coming out of my hair." Junior annoyingly ranted as he continuously tried to fix the state of his hair.

Senor Senior Sr. sighed. When his son was born he had been the happiest man in the entire cosmos. He would trade all of his fortune to relive that moment again, that moment when all of them were together. Him, his newborn son, and his lovely wife.

He rubbed his temple at the thought. Reliving old memories of her always did pained him. What do wishful thinking matter now anyway? She was gone and along with her went his youth and happier days.

Now it was up to him alone to raise their son and what a task it was.

" Junior. I told you before you should not have been standing there in the first place." As much as he loved his son he still could not believe some of the things his boy was capable of…or what he was not capable of in this matter.

"But if I had moved I would not see myself in the mirror from the hallway."

_Narcissism_. The old man thought. It was a very bad habit of his son, and one that he had tried so many times to break. Apparently it was a challenge even for a father like himself.

"Junior if you had placed as much time listening and following the plans as you do looking at yourself you would be a very successful man like myself. I am very disappointed my son." He tapped his cane once.

Junior's face clearly showed he knew he had been scolded. He kept quiet for the time being. He never did like displeasing his father. In fact he had made it a lifelong ambition of his to be able to live up to his father's name and make him proud. Yet sometimes it was hard to do even just that when your father was Senor Senior Sr., intergalactic billionaire and one of the most influential people in the outer rim. It was even harder now that they had made their first step into becoming feared criminal lords. Villainy was something Junior knew nothing about. He personally loved to think of himself as an intergalactic singing sensation, someone who would rival the Oh Boyz sensation someday. He knew next to nothing about contacting smugglers, arranging hits, selling death sticks and the like. But his father had been so eager at this newfound prospect that Junior knew it would break his father's heart if he backed out of it.

Waiting patiently for his contacts to arrive Senor Senior Sr. sat himself down into a favored chair of his. Here in one of his many private abodes he had privacy. He would be safe from the eyes and ears of the Hutts and the Republic. He chuckled softly at the success of his recent plan.

It was simple enough. Kidnap the Ambassador of the Republic, blame it on the Hutts, and watch the ensuing chaos. The Republic would blame the Hutts and would be forced to retaliate, the Hutts would claim that it was a scheme of the Republic and would rally the underworld to their cause. If the Republic won then the Hutts would be out of the picture and Senor Senior Sr. would be free to take his place at the top. If the Hutts won then it would leave them shattered and weakened, he would take the leadership from them easily. Either way Senor Senior Sr. would win.

They had executed it perfectly. Senor Senior Sr. was very satisfied with his choice of hired help. He doubted that the Jedi and the Hutts even knew what hit them.

The Anzati, they were called. Professional legendary assassins whose skills in stealth, guise, and assassination were next to none. If you wanted someone to disappear, you seek out the Anzati. But like what their namesake called for they were assassins not kidnappers. While he could have easily went that route Senor Senior Sr. knew the value of the ambassador alive outweighed him being dead. He would have had to hire somebody else.

Until he had chance upon the name of Yamanouchi. A little time and a little financial incentive and Senor Senior Sr. managed to find all that he needed to know of this mysterious group. Yamanouchi it turns out seemed to be the black sheep of the Anzati order. A clan of humans that did not partake in the joy of the kill. They did not drain the life force of their victims; drinking from the "soup" as the Anzati had called it, but rather lived and adopted their own doctrine and rules among the Anzati teachings.

It was not difficult to contact and hire the Yamanouchi. They desperately needed to prove to others that they were just as much capable as their other brothers and sisters. At first Senor Senior Sr. was surprised to find two Jedi accompanying the Ambassador and wondered if the Yamanouchi Anzati were indeed capable of living up to their boast and name. His doubt gave way the moment he had seen them in action.

It was poetry in motion. Everything went according to plan and the Jedi were left in the dark.

"Sir. Your visitors have arrived as you have expected." A protocol droid stated matter-of-factly.

"Excellent. Show them in." And with a grin Senor Senior Sr. got up, standing triumphantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was fuming. She obviously was not pleased with what she found. The moment they had dispersed the cloud of smoke completely she and Katz took off from the room, hot on the trail of the masked intruders. Both padawan and Master did not need to communicate with each other. They resonated well enough. Kim took the higher path, going up to the roof, and Katz went towards the main entrance and the only other exit in the building.

Kim's intuition told her that the high ground would be much more advantageous for the attackers. An airship or speeder might be nearby and the height of the building meant they could zip line across other buildings.

But she had lost them. She could feel the last flickering sign of a presence as she opened the door. Soon afterwards only the cold harsh air of Nar Shaddaa greeted her.

Kim stood there, looking down from the tall building. She looked around hoping to find a small trace of where they might have gone. She found none.

"Kimberly, they didn't go in the main hall. Did you find anything?" Katz's exasperated voice crackled from her comlink.

She unhooked the device from her belt. " Yeah they were here alright. Emphasize on the word were, Master. I can't find a trace of where they might have gone to."

"Well whoever they were they obviously came for one of the participants of the negotiation." Katz replied.

_Forget the Jedi! We got what we came for! _She remembered.

"You think they came for Jos- I mean Lt. Mankey?" Kim folded her hands together as she spoke out to the miniature device.

"Possibly."

"What about the Seniors?" _If they were after Josh what incentive would an old man and his son have on the kidnappers?_ Kim pondered on that.

"They might be part of the kidnappers' goals or they might have gone in the way. I've heard of the Senior name, Kimberly. Very wealthy."

Kim zoned in on that. "How wealthy?"

The comlink paused for a minute before Katz responded back. "He could buy a planet wealthy."

Kim and Katz were narrowing the possibilities down. "You think they were kidnap for ransom Master?" Kim stated what was on both of their minds.

" I wouldn't rule it out that's for sure."

Kim's face was grim. This was supposed to be an easy escort mission. Kidnapping by strange assailants definitely took it up a level. One thing was for certain she was not going to let her guard down ever again.

"Did you hear from Ronald yet?" Katz questioned.

"Not yet Master." Kim was beginning to worry. She had alerted Ron's comlink the moment the masked attackers had made their presence known. So far he had not responded.

"That boy sometimes…" Katz sighed through the other line. "Come down here then. I assume you found out all that you can."

Katz ended the communication line there.

Kim looked down for the last time. Her bird's eye view of Nar Shaddaa gave her a clear picture of the Smuggler's Moon and its decaying urban environment. Yet no sign of a blue eyed blond padawan anywhere.

"You better not be goofing off Ron."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've been goofing off!" Ron ran with all the energy his legs could muster.

"Where's the fire?!" Zita was not far behind him. His sudden sprint sure surprised her. One minute they were talking the next thing she knew he bolted out of there quick as a podracer. Her first instinct told her to follow.

"I don't know but someone's gonna be pretty steamed when they find I'm not there!" The blond padawan did not even slow down to make sure she heard him.

"Hey! Slow down! Where are we going?!" she jumped over a couple of Jawas as she tried to match his pace with her own.

"I need to get back to where my Master is!"

"Well do you even know where he is?!" Ron suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Looking around none of the buildings or landscape looked familiar to him at all, he found he had no idea where he was.

"Uh…hehehe…awkward." He nervously laughed as he turned around to face an amused Zita.

"You describe where he is and I can get you there faster then you can say Womprat." She grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are! Where have you been? Why haven't you answered your comlink?" Kim spotted Ron a mile away. She walked towards him before she noticed that someone was tagging along side the blond padawan.

"Sorry about that KP I was jus-"

"Who's she?" Kim was quick to cut him off.

"Oh, this is my friend-"

"Zita. Zita Flores." Zita was even faster to do the same. "Ron here did me a favor back there with some aqualish thugs so I figured I owe him one. He couldn't remember how to get back here so I offered my help." She eyed Kim. She did not like the way she was looking at her. _What's your damage? _Zita thought.

"And you are?" Zita's eyes narrowed as she asked the question.

Ron looked at Kim. Then he looked at Zita. Somehow it did not seem right to interfere.

"Kim Possible." Kim paused. She then looked at Ron, who had a nervous expression on his face. "I thought you said you'd wait right here." She said coolly.

Ron hated it when she did that. It usually meant he was in deep trouble with her. "I…I got bored okay?" Ron confessed. "I figure I'd be able to get some info about this place. You know… like actually doing something." His eyes down at the ground.

Kim could not help but be content with her best friend. Try and bumble as he might, Ron was a good friend.

A good person.

"You could have answered your comlink right away though. You had me worried."

"I know but I panicked and thought that it was urgent so the first thing that came to my mind was go where you were."

Kim's cheeks betrayed her feelings as she found herself embarrassed by his words. Ron's often simplistic and clear-cut way of expressing himself often surprised and amazed her.

"Excuse me but are you like his girlfriend or something?" Zita interrupted.

"N-no! Jedi are not supposed to have such emotional attachments." Kim folded her hands together.

"Ah… So you're a padawan learner too right?" Zita caught on as she spotted Kim's own braid that matched Ron's.

"What else did you think I was?" Kim asked defensively.

"Oh nothing important. So your Master is here as well?"

"Long story short Kim and I share the same Master." Ron answered for her, placing himself between the two girls.

Zita looked at Kim and Ron before giving out her reply. "Cool."

"So anyway what was the problem?" Ron was not about to forget the reason why he was so out of breath.

"Kidnappers. Took the lieutenant and some bystanders as well. Negotiations went completely bust." Kim grimaced.

"Ouch." Ron winced. If a Jedi Master and his most promising padawan could be taken by surprised by these guys he sure knew he would have been no help at all. But it did not take away his guilt of leaving his post when he was needed. Ron never liked the clean cut and handsome lieutenant but he never wished any harm to fall upon Josh.

The doors to the building opened and out came Gerald Katz, his stride fast and his mood grimmer then usual.

"Ronald."

Ron gulped. Katz definitely did not sound please at the moment.

"Oh. Hi Master…hehehe…Listen I just wanted to let you know…"

"I will gladly hear the full explanation LATER. We have some pressing matters to attend to right now." Katz then took notice of a pretty young tanned girl beside Ron.

Zita extended her hand and shook the Jedi Master's hand as she introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you my dear. But I fear our conversation much like Ronald's well thought out excuse is going to have to wait at the moment."

Kim took the initiative to ask. "Any luck Master?"

"No. Bargo said he had nothing to do with this. And for once the more I think about it the more I agree with him. The Hutts have no motivation to have kidnapped young Joshua Mankey. They're gangsters. This whole mess is not their style. It just doesn't make sense." The Jedi Master scratched his beard, deep in thought.

"If only I had been there sooner. I might have been able to pick up a small trace or something." Kim's eyes went back up to the rooftop of the central building.

"So who are they?" Ron felt he needed to be in the loop.

"That's the problem Ron. We don't know. These guys move so fast and so silently you would think they were shadows or something." Kim interjected.

"Anzati." Zita stated calmly.

"Excuse me?" Katz looked at the raven-haired girl.

"They have to have been Anzati. Quick, silent, and very organized right? That's their mark if I ever saw one."

Katz closed his eyes for a moment to think upon her stunning revelation. "The Shadow Masters…it would be possible. But the Anzati are assassins, not kidnappers."

Zita grinned. " Only one way to find out Master Jedi."

She looked around her and spread her arms wide. "You listen to Nar Shaddaa."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Jedi Master and the two padawans were left amazed as they continued to watch the Corellian girl work her magic. Two solid hours of backtracking and roaming around Nar Shaddaa and it seemed like Zita knew everybody. With her knowledge of so many different languages and the way she carried herself one could not believe she was not a Jedi.

She laughed a bit while talking to some Biths; She then had a pleasant conversation with a toydarian, and the next thing you knew she was talking to some gamorrean pigs in huttese.

"Alright. Yeah Al, I got the money. I'll see ya next week so don't chicken out ya hear?!" Zita had just finished her recent conversation as she made her way back to the three Jedi party.

Her eyes gave a feint gleam, her lips slowly curling into a smile.

"Master Jedi… and padawans. I do believe I know where your missing ambassador is." She said, in a high class mocking tone.

Katz and Ron turned to one another, boggled and awed. "Impressive. Most impressive." They stated out in unison as both of them stroked their chin.

Kim placed one hand on her hips before giving in. "Okay…I admit it. You did a good job." She smiled as she extended her hand out to Zita. _Maybe I was being a little too harsh with her._

Zita smiled back and took the offered hand and shook it strong and hard. "Glad you see it my way padawan Possible."

Camaraderie was not lost on the two.

"Alright. Lead the way. We've got an Ambassador to save." Kim had never been more determined in her entire life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's last minute note:

Ah there. That seemed like such a good place to finish this. Sorry about that guys. The big confrontation doesn't happen till the next chapter. Helps build dramatic tension.


	11. Chapter 9: Anzati and Jedi showdown

Author's note:

And here we are coming to an end in the Nar Shaddaa storyline. My original plan was to just get Kim and Ron started on a single adventure, so that you guys get to see them in action in the Star Wars universe. Well the story kind of took a life on its own and made it a great way for me to introduce new characters and the like.

I've got a story in mind with involving the Anzati later on but I'll be hush-hush on it for now.

I wanted to show you guys a bonus scene but I'm afraid that its reserved for later.

Here you go.

The latest chapter in the Galaxy far, far, away.

Read, Review and Enjoy.

The mouse owns Kim Possible while Lucas owns Star Wars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: I am Jedi

Chapter Nine: Anzati and Jedi Showdown

"_Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi."_

_Jango Fett, Mandalorian bounty hunter (Attack of the Clones)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Approximately 12 months before the battle of Geonosis**

Josh's head felt like it had a vibroaxe wedged in between.

The pain was there the moment he had regained consciousness and already he felt like he should have stayed in the comfort of the dream world.

Despite his groggy and irritated state Josh knew he was all right. Whoever had taken the luxury of taking him wanted him alive. Why else would he be in a containment field and not in some gutter?

The blond lieutenant knew better yet curiosity compelled him to try. He reached out one of his fingers to touch the statis field. A powerful shock caused him to wince his finger back, a natural reaction from pain.

"Great…" he grimaced. He was not going to try that again. Yet the more he thought about it and the more he surveyed his prison the slimmer and slimmer his chances were of escaping.

Statis containment field, motion detecting laser defenses, surveillance cameras at every corner and every conceivable state of the art defense system were things he was not expecting an ordinary detainment cell should have. _So they definitely want me here AND they're rich. Go figure._

He began to check his pockets and everything else on him, searching for maybe something that would help in his current predicament.

He found none.

"A blaster Mankey…you should have kept your blaster stupid." He slumped down and began to criticize himself.

"Do you like to talk to yourself often?" Josh did not realize he was not alone. Outside of his containment field were two humanoid individuals garbed in black. Recognizing them as the ones who took him before, he was surprised that both of them took off their masks and revealed themselves to him.

One was a tanned, young man. Brooding, handsome and had the look of a predator in his steely eyes. His hair long and black like his clothing.

The other was a young woman. Like her companion she too was dressed in the normal garb of black. Tucked behind her sash were a pair of cortosis weaved battle fans. Her delicate features, her lovely eyelashes and her feminine grace were captivating. Josh was not buying it. He saw that "feminine grace" took on a Jedi and fought her to a stand still.

"I apologize for my companion's forward behavior. It is Hirotaka's way to look at the very essence of everything. He can be very blunt sometimes." She eyed the hard looking man who crossed his arms over his well-muscled chest.

Josh noted her unusual way of speaking galactic basic. It was an accent he was unfamiliar with which meant she might be from the outer rim. It was a safe bet to say the same thing of her companion.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why are you doing this?" A flood of questions entered Josh's mind and would not leave him be until he has his answers.

She just faintly smiled as she walked closer towards him, her eyes making contact with his.

"It is foolish to assume that we would reveal who we are just because you beckon us too. You've grown comfortable with your status and your title, Ambassador Mankey. Do not assume that the rest of the Galaxy bows before such things."

She turned around to look at Hirotaka.

"Go tell our benefactor his captive is awake. He may speak with him if he wishes."

Hirotaka hesitated for a split second, clearly not wanting to leave her side but it was his duty to follow her command. He would comply.

He silently walked out of the room leaving Josh and Yori alone.

"So…I take it you guys are just the hired help in my case?" Josh questioned.

"You are a sharp one." Yori's lips curled in amusement. " Yes. You could say that." She answered vaguely.

"The Republic is not going to be pleased with this. I was on a mission of great importance. I need to get back to the Hutts and-"

"And what?" The fiery undertone in her voice surprised him. He never knew one could sound so calm and yet sound so angry at the same time.

"Negotiate with the Hutts to further advance the needs of This…Republic? You are more foolish then I thought you were Ambassador. The Republic is a corrupt bile relic of the past. What good has it done lately for those claiming to be her citizens? None that I could say. This slight negotiation of yours adds nothing to your cause." The venom was there in her words, Josh clearly saw that.

"The Republic is doing its best. The galaxy is a vast place. We cannot solve all the problems in the universe but we do try." He defended. If there was a family who knew corruption well it was the Mankeys. One of the few remaining loyal families to the Republic, they knew full well the extent of the corruption and the waning power of the Republic and desperately they tried everything to prevent such a vice from taking over the Senate. Clearly their intentions were not enough.

"The Republic is doomed." Her eyes glared. " It refuses to change. Its roots run deep yet it does not bend to the changing winds. I have said all I wanted to say on the matter." She walked away from him.

"Then why do this? Is this to spite the Republic?" Josh's voice echoed in his cell.

Yori turned around and continued to watch him. "No. This is simply a job."

"Ah Ambassador Mankey…I apologize for my lack of appearance but it is hard to converse with someone when they are clearly unconscious yes?…" Senior Senor Sr.'s looming figure cast a shadow from the entrance to the room.

"You…" Josh could not believe it. The very man who was at the negotiations was standing outside of his cell. That already told him much of what he needed to know.

"Thank you my dear. You may go now."

"If it is alright with you honorable Senior-san I would like to stay to monitor this conversation." Yori bowed her head.

Senor Senior Sr. was surprised by her request. Also he never could quite get the honorific titles that the Yamanouchi used but it meant respect. He appreciated that. He could commend the Yamanouchi for their courteous manners and not just for their deadly skill.

"If it pleases you my dear. I am only here because the villainy code dictates me to gloat about my plan to my captive."

"It is always the Yamanouchi way to learn and observe as much as possible. " She stated calmly.

"A commendable virtue I'm sure." Senor Senior Sr. proudly stated.

"Now where was I?…Ah yes. The gloating." He turned his attention to the captive blond in the containment field.

"I admit I was hoping it would be your father Maximilian Mankey who would show up for the negotiations. But I guess his prized son would have to do." He smiled. "You surprise me Lieutenant. An outstanding militant young man like yourself with a promising career yet here you are on a task from the Republic that suits someone with more experience in the diplomatic field. You have gusto and drive. Your father would have been proud."

Josh folded his arms together, wary of the man on the other side of the energy field from him.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't just capture me just to praise me. What's your angle Senor Senior Sr.?"

"And a sense of humor to boot. Now that was something lacking in the Mankey bloodline." The old man chuckled.

"My plan?…Simple my boy. Raise my infamy and notoriety in the underworld. To do that all I need to do is spark the friction that the Hutts and the Republic already have between them. The conflict to come will do the rest."

Josh's ice blue eyes narrowed in all seriousness. What the old man suggested was dangerously close to starting a major militant conflict, one that might even lead to war. And war was something the Republic did not need.

"You're insane…" The Lieutenant made his feelings clear.

"Ah…but you don't get to where I am by not taking a risk or two young Joshua. Fine line between genius and insanity after all." Senor Senior Sr. tapped his cane.

"Not to put a damper on your unsung victory…" Hirotaka positioned himself next to Yori.

"But there is still the matter of payment Senior-san."

Senor Senior Sr. nodded his head. "Ah yes the payment. Rest assure it is already taken care of. You have your credits…and it was well worth every piece of it."

Hirotaka smiled. Senor Senior Sr. did have an eye for talent after all. "It is an honor then Senior-san." He clasped his hands together and gave a courteous bow.

"No the honor is all mine."

A voice sounded followed by a boom.

The sliding doors to the chamber busted open with tremendous force, metal and glass broke. Yori managed to grab the old man by his collar and rolled both of them out of the way. Hirotaka vaulted himself in the air and over one of the flying doors, landing back down safely

Standing at the center of the wreckage stood a proud red headed padawan with her arms pushing outwards, a Jedi Master with a exasperated look to his face, an awed tanned girl, and a nervous blond boy.

"So much for stealth and guile." Katz murmured.

"Awesome…" Zita whispered.

"I don't think the door was lock KP." Ron pointed out.

"Lock smock. I got it open didn't I?" Kim grinned.

Josh smiled at the sight of his rescue crew. "Kim…" he shook his head in surprise. The auburn mane and green-eyed girl never looked as good as she did in that moment.

Kim found Josh smiling serenely at her, surprised at herself that she smiled back. _Good. He's safe._ Relief washed across her body. She then turned her attention to the surprised Anzati and Senor Senior Sr. in front of her.

"You guys are hard to find…We would have found you guys sooner but…"

"Hey Nar Shaddaa is a huge place. We're lucky we got this one right!" Zita interjected.

"Yeah…after like the third villa we invaded." Kim waved her hand in dismissal.

"Whatever. My information is reliable. It isn't my fault that the details were kind of sketchy." Zita stuck her tongue out.

"Not that I don't enjoy two girls bantering with one another but lets focus on the now people." Ron did not like the way those Anzati were looking at them.

"Right." Kim was back in mission mode. "We heard everything Senor Senior Sr., and to think we were planning on rescuing you."

"I'm a bit disappointed myself. An outstanding man like you Senior turning to criminal activities. Such a shame." Katz shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Master Jedi." The old man sternly looked at his Jedi adversaries. "Still, you Jedi surprise me. You have found my villa, bypass my security system, and from the looks of it dispose of my guards and here you are, coming to the aid of this young Ambassador."

He calmly clapped his hands. "Bravo. Bravo indeed. But I'm afraid this is where your gallant rescue comes to an end." He looked at Yori and Hirotaka, both of them nodding their heads, knowing what was asked of them.

Yori raised her right hand upwards, his fist clench. She gave her signal. Eight shadowy figures emerge in all directions.

"Junior."

"Yes father?" A voice echoed from the intercom systems.

"Activate the defense system my son."

"Yes father. Lets..see hey you droid! Which button is the one that activates the laser defenses?" Junior said, unaware he was still on.

Senor Senior Sr. sighed. "The boy is trying. You'll have to give him that."

"True. Can't say he's all useless…" Ron nodded in agreement.

"Ah here it is! Activating defenses father!" Junior's voice echoed out the command, the laser turrets from the ceilings sprang to life as it began to move searching for its targets. Out from the ground came up more ground turrets. A door slid open and out came droids, cast in a shiny silver coat, wielding blaster rifles.

"Okay I get the lasers and those Anzati…the droids are just uncalled for." Zita joked to hide her nervousness. She could see that this Senor Senior Sr. was not playing around.

Instinctively she reached out and grab hold unto Ron's green robe. The blond padawan did not seem to notice the newfound pressure on his back.

"We can take them." Kim assured her, flexing her gloved hands in anticipation. She had expected as much. The feeling in the air was stagnant, it was the calm before the storm. And she reveled in it. Aggressive negotiations was a specialty of hers after all.

"Anzati! Attack!" Hirotaka ordered as he pointed out to the Jedi party. Simultaneously the turrets and the droid security fired as well.

Swiftly the three Jedi sprang into action letting the Force guide them.

Zita let out a small scream as Ron picked her up and Force jumped her out of harm's way. Ron's lightsaber was the first to be ignited as a steady light of blue deflected three stray bolts headed his way.

Kim did not hesitate to be on the offensive. "Ron! You guard Zita and distract some of those Anzati! Master and I will handle the turrets and the droids!" She leapt right into the fray, Dodging turret fire and carelessly aimed shots by the droid. She turned her lightsaber up at the very last moment, felling two droids in surprise with one stroke.

"Sometimes I do wonder which one is the Master and which one is the apprentice." Katz reluctantly followed behind.

"Me?! Distract them?!" Ron pointed out with his lightsaber at two incoming Anzati warriors, each holding their trademark retractable staffs. Ron stiffened at the way these guys carried themselves and how he felt them in the Force, they were certainly no pushovers. But he told himself he was a Jedi. Now was the time to step up and live up to that name.

He saw two of their incoming strike and yelled in surprise as he bent over backwards to dodge the oncoming swipes to his head.

"Ron be careful! Those are Cortosis weaved weapons from the looks of it!" Zita warned as she tried to hide for cover from the stray bolts being fired around.

"I think I already know thank you!" Ron said as his saber clashed with one of the staffs. He exchanged blows with the both of them, trying to find a weakness in their guard.

Katz green lightsaber was deftly handling the bolts coming his way as every shot he parried returned back to their senders, blowing up turrets and knocking down droids. A wave of his hand and two more of the turrets on the ceiling crumpled by sheer force.

An Anzati came up from behind him, Katz answered by giving a boot to the assailant's face.

Kim spotted two more ground turrets emerging up, their targeting system registered her as a threat, began open firing in rapid succession. Kim flipped backwards in the air, two of the bolts pierced her Jedi robes and left two burnt holes on her sleeves. Landing back down she threw her lightsaber with haste, the green blade spun with speed and sliced up one while spinning back to cut the other apart. The lightsaber returned to its grinning owner.

A droid was carefully aiming at the green-eyed padawan but before it could set its sights on her, its circuits blew up, scorched by blaster fire.

"I'm not totally useless you know!" Zita blew the smoke from the blaster in her hand, something that she had salvaged from one of the fallen droids. She took aim again and took down two more unaware droids.

Kim, Katz, and Zita's combined power were more then a match for steel and circuits, as they completely mowed down the last remaining mechanical threats.

All that was left now were the Anzati.

And not a moment too soon.

Ron's two adversaries had suddenly multiplied into five as the blond padawan was dodging, parrying, and rolling to avoid their continuous onslaught, not once being allowed to breath. He was in deep trouble.

Kim and Katz were quick to come to his aid. The flash of two green energy blades whirled around Ron. At that moment green was his favorite color.

"You okay there tough guy?" Kim inquired, her back towards Ron as she guarded him from the front.

"W…what took you so long?" Ron was heavily breathing, his face showed his relief.

"Complications son. You held your own. I'm glad to see you're not slouching on your lightsaber training Ronald. " Katz smiled as he guarded his flank. The five Anzati warriors circled them cautiously.

It would be the Anzati who would make the first move as the battle ensued.

Kim managed to swirl behind her just in time to parry a pair of fans. "I believe I'm to be your opponent. Jedi Possible is it?" Yori smiled.

Kim returned hers with one of her own. "It is. And you're on Anzati." They spun together as they began to initiate their graceful duel.

Katz was holding his own just fine, he had two of the Anzati rolling on the floor already in pain while he continued to keep five of them at bay. His green lightsaber seemed to be everywhere.

Ron's eyes wandered to the only one who kept still in the heat of battle.

"Looks like it is between you and me, padawan." Hirotaka gave off a smug victorious smirk.

Ron did not like that at all. He held his ground against five of them. How bad could one guy be?

" The Rondo came to play baby…" he brought his lightsaber up in a strong central stance, holding it with both hands, the basic of the Shii-cho style.

He did not see Hirotaka's kick coming. With such speed and power Ron was barely able to bring up his forearm to guard his face, the force enough to send him reeling back.

"It is my wish to spare you the embarrassment of a humiliating defeat. But if you insist…"

Ron shook his head. Maybe he should have taken his chances with the previous five.

Kim and Yori were trading blows evenly, countering each one's every move. Finally Kim backed off, pressing her lightsaber high above her head. Then she deactivated it, the green blade slowly retreating back to its hilt. A move that surprised her raven-haired opponent.

"I wanted a chance to practice my hand to hand martial skill. I hear you Anzati are very good at that. I want to see if the hype is true." Kim got into her stance, goading Yori to do the same.

The raven-haired girl smiled. "It is an honor to face a worthy opponent in the ways of the empty hand." She folded her fans and tucked them behind her once again.

The two female warriors resumed their dance.

At the same time Ron was having his hands full with Hirotaka's attacks. He proved to him that he was no mere Anzati warrior. Ron was barely keeping up. Thinking that his lightsaber gave him an edge over the unarmed warrior was a mistake, as Hirotaka managed to avoid every swipe and slash he threw.

The two fought their way near Kim and Yori.

"Kim!" Ron shouted out. "Switch!"

Kim saw that her padawan partner was way in over his head with his opponent. Throwing a feint to catch Yori off guard she then spun away from her and threw a roundhouse kick in Hirotaka's direction, throwing off his attack groove as it cleanly landed on his chest and sent him down on the ground.

Hirotaka manipulated his momentum, and flipped himself back up with a handspring. Rather then be irritated by Kim's intervention he seemed fascinated.

"You know the Teras Kasi style?…" He asked, genuinely curious. He had thought the Martial style of the Palawa warriors was long dead and that only they, the Anzati, were its last known practitioners.

Kim smirked. "Well I wouldn't say know. You might say dabbled in."

Hirotaka threw a punch aimed at her right, which she deftly avoided.

"Show me." His focus was now entirely on her.

Zita watched, her feelings were on the edge. She felt she needed to do something. Her fingers with itchy to aim and pull the trigger on her blaster. But as she saw Jedi and Anzati clashed, she knew they were a class on their own. She doubted she could do anything to help at that moment. But that did not mean she would not try. She waited to see the outcome of the battle, hoping and praying to the Force that she did not need to deal with the Anzati.

Ron was faring no better with Yori then he did with Hirotaka. _Bu she's at least easy on the eyes_, Ron thought not knowing his distraction over her beauty was giving her more of an advantage. A well-placed punch to his stomach brought him out of that thought. _Then again maybe not._

Yori continued on her attack and this one could not have been anymore different from her red haired opponent from before. While Kim's movements were graceful, this one was rigid. And yet he was completely dodging most of her attacks, by sheer luck or with great skill she did not know. Finally a well-aimed swat to Ron's hands sent his lightsaber flying across the room. While she was fascinated with his unorthodox movements it was time to end the duel. She was done playing around.

Ron sensed it too as nervous tension began to take control of his body. He slowly backed off, not noticing his environment. Tripping over a droid's decapitated head he yelled in surprise and narrowly avoided a butterfly kick, while at the same time triggering the blaster rifle that the droid's headless body held. The blaster bolt ricocheted on the ceiling and bounced back downward where Yori stood.

Yori's eyes were wide with surprise as she hastily drew out one of her fans to deflect it. She was a moment too late. While she did deflect the bolt, part of the beam hit her hand and scorched it.

In pain she dropped the fan, herself on her knees, her other hand quick to cover her wound.

"Yori!" Hirotaka's concern over his leader overrode his desire to fight but Kim was not about to let him forget that as she pushed her left hand outward, sending the distracted Anzati flying to the wall courtesy of the Force, hitting it with a thud. Hirotaka rolled on the floor, trying to subdue the pain he felt from the back of his head.

Ron pushed himself up, awestruck by his what he called his own dumb luck. He stood triumphant over the girl.

"Go ahead…finish me…" Yori looked at him with fierce determination in her eyes. If she was to die here and now, she would face it like any proud Anzati. She would take death's embrace with pride.

Ron gently looked at her. "I'd hardly call that over your skill an actual win. Besides…" he paused.

"Jedi do not kill needlessly. Isn't that right Master?" Ron winked at Gerald Katz's direction. All the remaining Anzati assassins were incapacitated and on the floor, groaning in agony. All of them still had their limbs intact. The Jedi Master's face beaded with sweat and his breathing deep and hard but not a scratch was upon him. He nodded back at Ron as he tucked away his lightsaber.

Ron then looked back at Yori and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright?" He saw for a brief moment the burnt mark on her hand and it did not look well.

Yori found this blond padawan stranger and stranger by the minute. One moment they were fighting, she herself was prepared to take his life and she was sure he knew that, the next thing she knew she was on her knees defeated and here he was concern about her wound. Other then that she could feel something from this young man…an aura…a presence unlike the other two.

She just had to ask. "What is your name?…"

"Huh?…" Ron was confused. It was not everyday someone who tried to kill you ask you for your name afterwards.

"It is Yamanouchi custom that dictates you exchange names with an honorable opponent who has bested you in battle. I am called Yori. I ask again…what is your name?" She looked at him, her clear black eyes meeting with his chocolate brown ones.

"…Ron…Ron Stoppable."

"Stoppable-san…" Yori repeated. "It is a proud name. An Anzati name. I am honored to have fought you."

"Excuse me?…" But before he could ask she quickly took out a pair of small balls on her pouch and threw them down on the ground hard.

The familiar smoke screen covered the room.

"Not again…" Kim hated how they did that. By the time the three Jedi parted the mist of smoke the Anzati had vanished. All of them.

"Until we meet again Jedi Stoppable and Jedi Possible." Yori's voice echoed despite her absence from the room. Her cryptic last words played still inside Ron's head. Anzati name? What did she mean by it?…did she mean to run their path again? She stirred some questions with which he had no answer to. Ron looked around. There was definitely no trace of them left.

"Well they're gone…" Katz stated.

"Yeah but so is the old man." Zita gestured around with her hand. It was true. Senor Senior Sr. had slipped away in the midst of the fighting.

"I didn't even knew he left, the coward." She kicked one of the lifeless droids on the floor.

"Well you can bet he probably hightailed it out of here too." Kim joined in as she stepped over the remaining piles of droid and turret debris, making her way towards Josh's cell.

She deactivated his cell with ease and found Josh brimming a smile from ear to ear. "That was…amazing." He heard stories but today he saw three Jedi in action for himself. Clearly they were not far from the truth.

"No big." She found her cheeks blushing at the handsome young Lieutenant's praise of words.

"Wrong. Way big. I owe you my life." Josh's ice blue eyes were fixed on Kim.

"Ah like KP said. No big Mankey." Ron interrupted. "But could we have that in writing? You know in case we could call you up on that favor?"

"Ronald."

"I'm only kidding Master." Somehow his small joke had everyone smiling. The Seniors and the Anzati might have gotten away, but they had won the battle. And that was enough for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The negotiations went smoothly. After the fiasco incident with the Anzati and the Seniors the Hutts were more then willing to comply to save face. They had practically given Josh the floor and more. It turned out him getting kidnap worked on their favor.

It was a good day for the Republic indeed. A near fatal conflict turned out to be the best thing to happen to them in awhile.

"Well that's that." Josh confidently said as his mission came to a smooth end.

"The Hutts were pretty much amiable then usual." Kim smiled.

"Bargo is a proud one. Getting the hood pulled on his eyes by Senior is something he is not going to live down for a long time." Katz answered.

"How are we going to deal with our runaway billionaire?" Ron pointed out.

"I've already informed the Republic about it. Rest assure The Seniors would not dare show their faces near Republic space for a while. I doubt they are welcome in any space controlled by the Hutts as well. They made two powerful enemies this day." Katz calmly replied.

"What about the Anzati?" Josh was not about to forget who he thought the more dangerous of the two.

"The Anzati are HIRED assassins. They were paid to do a job. Even the Republic has uses for such things. We cannot charge the entire order save for the ones who were involve in the kidnapping. Besides…Anzat is not of the Republic's jurisdiction and our assailants are too clever to be caught. For now we do nothing."

Kim did not like that and neither did Ron, but their Master had a point. It was time to move on. Let the Force take its course.

"Well…I take it you guys are already going?" Zita asked, she rubbed her arms in anticipation.

Katz nodded. "I'm afraid my dear we do. We did not come to Nar Shaddaa to sight see after all. Its about time we leave back for Coruscant."

"Unless you know, you come with." Ron took her hand as he suggested it.

"What?" Zita and Kim said at once.

"We have room for another one on board right Master? Mankey?"

The Jedi Master and the lieutenant exchanged looks.

"I guess so…" Josh stated for the both of them.

"You don't have to stay here in Nar Shaddaa. You can start a new life in the capital. You know…Start from scratch. Who knows, you might be a little bit closer to that goal of yours you were talking about. You'd have friends to support you and…"

Zita smiled as Ron continued on. She touched his shoulder to catch his attention. "That's sweet of you Jedi boy…" Gently she took her hand back from him. "But I do have friends. Here in Nar Shaddaa. My place is here Ron. No matter how much I bad mouth this place…its kind of like home. I can't imagine being anywhere else then the Smuggler's Moon." She shrugged.

"I…I don't understand." Ron genuinely felt confused.

"You don't have to. Its just how I feel okay?…" She punched him lightly on his shoulder, not knowing how else to convey her feelings to her newfound friend.

Katz approved of the girl's mature behavior. He would be the first to say his farewell.

"I have never seen a more steady shot, a clear headed mind, and a good heart in all my travels here in the Smuggler's Moon." He held her shoulders as he praised her in earnest.

"If ever you have need of us or if you just want to stop by and visit…you are always welcome to Coruscant. An honored guest by the Jedi." He warmly smiled.

Zita smiled back, she appreciated his words. "Thank you…they mean a lot coming from you Master Jedi."

"Call me Gerald. These two are the ones who call me Master." He nodded in Kim and Ron's direction.

He gave her a fatherly hug. "Goodbye my dear. May the Force be with you." He broke off the hug and made his way up the ramp and looked back at her one last time. No doubt her powerful charisma, her steady hand, her collected manner during combat, and the way she carried herself made Katz come to a conclusion. Zita was touched by the Force. She was a sensitive. And while she was already too old to be trained deep in his heart Gerald Katz knew she did not need to carry the title of Jedi. She carried herself like one already.

It was people like her that reminded him why he became a Jedi in the first place. And it made him beam with pride.

Josh was up next. The blond lieutenant did not hesitate in taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. "We could have use more people like you in the Republic fleet." He stated while showing off his smile.

"Well you know…I never did dig the uniforms. Not my style." Zita joked back.

"You have my gratitude. You helped out more then you know. On behalf of the Republic…I thank you." Josh said sincerely before he followed Katz.

Kim eyed the raven-haired girl before holding out her hand indicating a friendly handshake. "You're not bad…for a scoundrel." Kim grinned.

"Same to you padawan Possible." Zita grinned back.

"Kim." Kim corrected.

"Zita."

The two girls shared a laugh as they shook each other's hand. Kim then walked up towards the ramp and disappeared from view, leaving Ron alone with Zita.

"So…you going to say bye or what?" Zita broke the awkward silence between them.

Ron stiffened a laughter or two.

"Yeah…about what I said before. I'm sorry. I should have thought of your feelings more."

"Its no big." Zita borrowed Kim's catchphrase.

"Yeah. Alright then. Like what Master said…you're welcome anytime to drop by and give us a line. The Jedi temple is not hard to miss after all. Just look for people in robes with a hoity-toity attitude." Ron gestured jokingly.

His humor made her smile. "Yeah. I'll do that Ron." Gently she then drew herself closer to a surprised Ron Stoppable as she landed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Before Ron could respond she was already running halfway out of the landing docks. She waved frantically back. He was compelled to do the same… waving back with one hand and placing the other hand on the cheek where he could still feel her warmth. She then vanished into the horizon. Walking up the ramp he slowly lifted his head up high before looking back, the ramp closing behind him. He walked towards his former seat and plunged down. Kim came up behind him as she touched his shoulder.

"You okay Jedi boy?" She used Zita's monicker for him affectionately.

"Never better." He answered honestly.


	12. Chapter 10: The Winds of Change

Author's note:

Yay! I finally updated a chapter. Sorry for the long wait fellas. But…Heck having two jobs and trying to earn a living in modern day society is just killing me. I barely have the time to write much less catch up on my favorite stories.

Thanks guys for being so patient.

And sorry if there is no Ron and Kim in this chapter. The original plan was for them to show up here too but then I thought up of a better way for them to get into the next chapter. Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you. I know theres a lot of talking and not much going on but hey I learned that some of the greatest cross-overs is because there is a lot of talking. To see the interactions of the different characters from the different series.

Anyway I wanted to set up a small tiny adventure before this escalades into the full blown clone wars we all know. This seemed like the perfect way to start the new arc sort of speak.

Like I said I'm not abandoning this story so hopefully my readers won't as well.

Once again The Mouse owns Kim Possible and Lucas owns Star Wars.

Read, Enjoy, and Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: I am Jedi

Chapter Ten: Reflections and the Winds of Change

"_To the Force, Look for Guidance. Accept what Fate has placed before us."_

_Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Six Months before the Battle of Geonosis**  
_

Ice blue eyes stared awkwardly and intently above the dark and endless sky. A sky that no longer seemed to exist as the infinitely tall skyscrapers and buildings of Coruscant shielded the view away from unworthy eyes of the depths below.

For the young man known as Felix Renton it was well all right. His cheerful smile was never dissuaded by that fact. He would rise one day above those towering machinations and feel for himself what the sun felt like on one's skin or how blue really is the sky at high noon. It was a promise to himself that the brown haired young man vowed to keep.

He would fly.

He would be a Starship pilot.

"Yo! Felix! I could use a hand over here buddy!" a voice behind him snapped him right back to reality. No winds to caress his skin, no bright light to illuminate the day. Just the sound of metal crunching and the not so pleasant smell that could only come from the junkyards of Coruscant.

Felix sighed. Optimistic he might be…this was still the slums of Coruscant. The Works, they called it. A once thriving industrial part of the Republic home world the Works' factories and shipyards industries were slowly dying making way for newer and cheaper ones until only a few remained. Now a hub for swoop bike gangs, lowly scum and the occasion scrap metal workers (such as himself) the Works is never a place one goes by choice.

"Thought you got it covered Wade. Sorry." He slowly made his way to his friend.

"I've only got six arms, you know." A mechanical junk droid with six metallic arms that seemed to be doing several things at once projected a slightly pudgy, well tanned young man with black hair on its monitor, which was mounted as its head.

"Better equipped then some species." Felix chuckled as he began to observe the different scrap metal parts he had gathered at an astounding rate.

"Very funny." The Wade droid continued its work while Wade joined in the laughter with his friend.

"I still say you should be here with me, considering you are my partner in this job." Felix grunted as he heaved some of the parts he deemed decent into one pile.

"Me go to the Works?! You must be chewing juma spice! There's no way that's happening." Wade crossed his arms as he shook his head.

"Aw it ain't that bad ya baby." Felix goaded on his companion.

"Nice try Renton. But you've got enough balls for the both of us to even go to the junkyards in the Works. Besides, someone has to look after the shop." Wade crossed both of his hands behind his head and placed his foot up on the table.

"Yeah like someone wants to take something from a Junk shop." Felix smirked.

"Hey. Scrap metal." Wade corrected.

"Whatever Genius boy." The brown haired youth continued on silently with his work while his mind continued on it's pondering.

A few minutes of silence fell between the Wade droid and Felix.

"You okay there buddy?" Wade asked with concern.

"Nah its nothing. Its just-" Felix cut himself off as he felt pain below his waist that brought him down to his knees.

"Felix!" Wade sprang into action as he guided his droid to tend to his fallen friend.

"Its…its okay. I'm okay." Felix tore open the right thigh of his black pants, revealing a mechanized black durasteel prosthetic leg. Opening up one of the emergency panels Felix's hands skillfully maneuvered and began to do a routine he had done thousands of times. In no time at all Felix was done, cautiously he began to move the leg again.

"Man…you almost gave me a heart attack." Wade sighed with relief as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I thought something attacked you or worse."

" I appreciate the concern Wade." Felix's mouth grudgingly formed into a smile. "Its just these babies doing what they do best." Felix smacked both of his legs for emphasis. "Breaking down. Then I do what I do best….fixing them. Just wished they wouldn't put the feeling receptors too."

"That's not true."

"What? Sure I like to feel what I'm stepping on but-"

"I'm not talking about that." Wade eyed the blue-eyed young man. "That's not what you do best. You're a pilot Felix. You're the best I know and the best there is. Flying is what you do best."

All the color from Felix's face seemed to vanish as he ran his hands through his slicked back hair. "Tell that to the Republic Navy."

Wade paused for a moment before figuring out why. The awkward silence all morning long, the forced smile upon his friend's face, Felix spacing out more then normal, etc. It was all coming together now.

"You didn't make it." Wade concluded with sympathy.

Felix's eyes glazed over for a split second. "Not even close. I couldn't even pass the damn physical."

"Why? You're a great athlete and-" Wade caught himself again and cut himself off before finishing his sentence. If only he could have stopped from staring at Felix's legs.

"For a Genius you sure are slow sometimes." Felix forced his own joke as he chuckled albeit not heartily.

"I mean sure they aren't the top of the line model and they are no replacement for real legs but-" Wade tried to reason it out.

"But nothing Wade. I put too much pressure on these things and they break faster then a swarm of wampa rats on tattooine on a lazy afternoon. " Felix sighed heavily.

"Don't mean to take it out on you buddy but…I know I can be the best damn pilot there is and the Republic Navy is my ticket to getting there. If…If only they would give me another chance of proving it." Felix looked up once more at the black heaven, which still in its bleak state still called to him in every fiber of his being.

Wade sighed through the monitor and had the droid sit right next to his life long friend and partner. Placing a robotic arm on Felix shoulder Wade called out, "I swear man. You should have been born a Correllian. You've got Jet fuel for blood."

The inside joke between the friends made the atmosphere lighter and both shared a laugh.

"You'll get your chance again Felix. I know you will."

"Yeah I know buddy…" Felix was determined to honor his own vow now more then ever, especially now that his friend genuinely supported him on it.

"In the mean time lets try and get this done already. We've got Visitors later." Felix dusted himself up as he continued to do the work he started.

"Oh man I totally forgot Miss Possible and Ron were going to drop by later to pick up their stuff! I didn't even finish it yet! It was going to be perfect for Kim!" Wade's little slip of the tongue was too good of an offer for Felix to pass.

"Ho-ho! Its Kim now is it? No Miss Possible? I knew you had a crush on her."

"D-do not!" Wade defended himself nervously.

"Uh-huh." Felix smiled to himself. It had been quite obvious to him that his little friend had a small(an understatement) affinity for a certain green-eyed, red haired Jedi.

"B-besides s-she's a Jedi and way older then me. S-She's just here on official business."

" Love don't discriminate little Genius." Felix casually stated as he passed by the Wade Droid and finally started loading the metal he had collected.

"Besides…According to the Padawan in her title, she ain't officially Jedi yet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On top the shadowy foundations of Coruscant lies the heart of the capital home world, the Jedi Temple, where into the quiet night a Jedi Master reflects and ponders away the time quietly meditating in the Gardens.

Gerald Katz had been practicing the slow breathing meditation for hours now. Crouched in the preferred sitting position in the middle of the garden, surrounded by exotic flora from all over the galaxy, Only taking a breath once every twenty minutes, a medication practice that supposedly would help bring ease of mind. Which sadly for his case does not seem to be true.

"You know I never would have thought you Master Katz of all people to be the meditation type." The familiar voice of a fellow Jedi Master made him stop and brought a smile to his face as he turned around to greet the voice.

Standing there looking down upon him a tall bald man, with strong resilient eyes and an intimidating presence, softly nodded in courtesy and returned the smile with one of his own. Which in a way would have astounded many of the Jedi pupils. It was not everyday that the one who smiled back at you was revered Jedi Master and high council senior member, Mace Windu. In fact many of the students believed Master Windu to be incapable of smiling.

"It is good to see you Master Windu. But please…lets loose the formality. What is formality for between friends…Mace." Gerald offered a seat next to him , which the Korunai Jedi accepted.

"Taciturn as ever Gerald. I see the years has not dulled your wit and personality."

"And I see you still like to scare the little younglings into believing you will eat them alive."

"A Jedi should always be cautious and courteous to his masters. Can I help it that I just cast a bigger shadow then most?"

A stare both masters shared with each other suddenly turned to small laughter.

"I miss these times Mace. I miss times when we used to be able to play pranks on our masters and just have this little joyous laughter together. I miss being able to feel like I can do anything again I miss…" Gerald paused as he looked up at the stars, their glittering presence and numbers outshining anything the world below had to offer.

"All this talk of reminiscing…Something's on your mind Gerald. What's the matter?…" Mace Windu was often as stoic and as unrelentless when it came down to his own destiny. He knew who he was and he knew to trust the Force to guide him down his path of life. But he also knew not everyone was the same as him. Not every Jedi was as sure of their path as he was. Masters were no exception.

"That's the thing Mace…I really don't know. Theres…a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Something is about to happen. Maybe…possibly I don't know. Good or bad, I don't know. Its…its… been something on my mind these past few months. Like a small itch that just won't go away."

Mace nodded silently as he continued to listen to his old friend. He had known Gerald Katz since his indoctrination into the Jedi Order. The two of them practically grew up together. And while Force Clairvoyance, the ability to see the future was never Gerald's specialty, from time to time Gerald had been right on the bigger picture of things.

"Perhaps…this nagging feeling…Do you think it might be your apprentices?" Mace asked genuinely. Years ago Mace had been surprised at the request of his friend to take two apprentices. Never in the entire history of the Order had it happened before. But he felt Gerald's conviction, his determination, and his loyalty to the two who he would eventually come to train. He would have trained both of them even without the council's permission. Mace Windu was one of the many who agreed reluctantly to allow Gerald's request.

Gerald scoffed. "Now those two are a different matter all together." He ran his hands upon his graying hair before giving in a deeper sigh.

"Young Kimberly is no Jedi like I've ever encountered before Mace. She is brave, talented, kind, determined,-

"Also reckless, proud, and young." Mace added.

"I know that Mace but weren't we all at that stage in our life? There is something special in her Mace. I feel it in the Force. She is someone special. Very special indeed."

Mace Windu would not deny such a truth. He himself felt her through the Force and she was unlike any other. True she was no chosen one like young Anakin Skywalker but then again the Force works in mysterious ways…and Young Kimberly Anne Possible would be its vital ally some day.

"What about our young Ronald Stoppable?" Mace asked curiously, he himself unsure of his own answer.

"What is there to say that hasn't already been said about young Stoppable?" Gerald laughed fondly.

Mace shared a small one with him on that one. There had been many a times that he had seen young Ronald in action and the boy just did not seem to be the spitting image of a Jedi. Still there was something about the young man…not really amusing…but in a way a certain air about him that makes him walk his own path unlike from the rest. If ever the Jedi believed in Luck Ron seemed to be the very thing personified.

"The boy has been unusually diligent in his studies and saber practices. I see him everyday with Kimberly practicing. " Mace noted.

"You know he admires you right?" Gerald smirked.

"Really now?" Now there was something amusing to the stoic Jedi Master. Every chance encounter he had with the young man led him to either find the boy running away from him in fright as Ron had bumped into him or reprimanding Ron for something he had broken…while running away from him.

"Mace Windu: Master duelist and Legendary Jedi Master. Who among our young Jedi learners here don't want to be you?"

"Not everyone has to learn the ways of the lightsaber like I do Gerald." Mace sternly replied. While he was deeply honored that many of the students here chose to emulate him he felt it did them no good to try and be like someone else. Carve you're own identity through the Force, was one of Mace Windu's many philosophies.

"Try telling that to the younglings. I swear the prospect of wielding that glowing lightstick is what probably keeps most of them from leaving the order." Gerald joked around.

"Well I see that you've come to grips with what was bothering you. It is high past time you get some rest old friend. We can continue this conversation some other time." Mace slowly brought himself up.

"You're right. I've been back from an exhausting mission and I've been meditating for hours now. Just because I'm an old Jedi doesn't mean I don't feel the old part." Gerald smiled once more upon his friend before the two masters bowed to each other and parted ways from there.

What one thing Mace Windu did not know was Gerald Katz was not over what was bothering him. The feeling while fleeting in the presence of the korunai Jedi Master was once again back the moment Gerald was alone.

He had not been honest with his friend and fellow Jedi Master. There was more truth to his words then he had been saying. He could not say it. He needed more time. More time to think things through. To see what was going on.

No.

He would not say what he had been seeing in his dreams for the past couple of weeks. He would not echo such words out loud. Still they continued to haunt him. And Jedi Master Gerald Katz wanted to know why.

Why do the voices echo the words of _death, despair,_ and _war_ in his sleep?


	13. Chapter 11: Old flames and favors

Author's Note:

I'm still alive! Just barely! Anyway heres a new chapter! Sorry if its short! I had to cut it to add suspense and keep you guys hooked for the next chapter. I barely have time to write anymore. And that saddens me. But I promised I would see this story to the end and so help me God I will.

Well at least I introduced more Kim Possible and Star Wars characters. Yay characters!

* * *

Kim Possible: I am Jedi 

Chapter eleven: Old flames and favors

_Ke nu jurkad sha Mando'ade, burc'ya!_ – Mando'a (Don't mess with Mandos, mate!)

* * *

Rancor XIII was the perfect space station if you never wanted to be found. Or to be more precise to disappear from unwanted attention from the Republic's forces. A hive of space pirates and bounty hunters, it was galactic scum paradise. That is…if you knew the ropes. 

No one knew it better then Rancor XIII's most prominent guest. The Hutts called her Azalus Fierfek, dangerous poison in galactic basic for her unpredictable nature. But here in her home of Rancor she was mostly revered as the green Goddess.

And Shego preferred it that way.

Notorious space pirate and thief, Shego has had her hand in practically everything there was to the criminal underworld of the outer rims. She came and did as she pleased and who would be foolish enough to stop her? Beautiful yet savage like a hungry beast, alluring yet like fire burns those who come too close. In a way the Hutts' name for her suited her best. What better poison is there then a woman's touch?

She smiled at the thought. Notoriety had its benefits. NO ONE bothered her here. Invisibility in the underworld was something that credits could never buy.

Yet here was something that found it's way to her.

"This better be worth it." Looking down at the encrypted message in her hand. It had cost her a pretty sum to acquire this holo log containing a message she knew nothing about. When her sources had told her of it she scoffed it off and would have forgotten about it had they not told her it one thing. The Messenger also relayed the words "She'ika" if ever she was not interested. She almost burned them alive with her piercing green eyes as she coolly asked from who was the message from. They, for the life of them, did not know.

A pity. She would have to dispose of their corpses later.

Now alone in her private chambers aboard her ship the _Jade Fire,_ she would hear what the rest of the message had to say. She'ika was mando'a; the language of the once greatest warriors of the galaxy, the Mandalorians. And there was only one person in the entire galaxy that would have the guts to call her Little Shego.

The blue hologram came up to life the moment she activated the encrypted log. A stout and muscular man clad in Mandalorian armor stood with arms crossed. His T-shaped visor gazing back at her.

"Hello She'ika. It's been awhile." At the sound of his voice she never knew what she wanted to do more, wanting to strangle the man to death was outweighing the feeling of wanting to hold him.

Jango Fett. The Galaxy's number one bounty hunter. The one man she would consider as her equal.

"Listen here you Banta Poodoo! Just because we slept together once doesn't mean-" Shego stopped herself. _What am I doing? This is a recorded message_. True she had a temper but this man just provoked every single nerve in her body.

The Mandalorian hunter had a lot of nerve sending her a message after disappearing from her life so suddenly years ago.

Her emotions aside the message continued.

"…I've never been good at this…Fierfek…" He took off his helmet and she could see his face clear as day. It was not the face she remembered him to be. Jango was hard, calculating, proud, and confident. This one was weary, worn, and somewhat softer looking. This was a Jango she had yet to see.

"A lot has happened She'ika. Truth be told I need a favor…"

_After disappearing just like that you called in for a favor?!!_ She furiously thought. "You sleem-"

"Don't get coy with me She'ika. Those bounty hunters still giving you rifts? Remember that."

"How does that bastard know what I'm saying?!" Shego shouted.

True while seemingly untouchable by many in the criminal underworld Bounty Hunters were a whole different matter all together. Greed was a powerful motivation, sometimes even more powerful then fear. The bounty on her head was proof of that. It paid to be acquainted with the name Jango Fett.

"You always had a temper there She'ika. That could get you into a lot of trouble one day. " He smiled a triumphant smile. How she hated that smug look. This was the Jango that she remembered. The one she loved.

Jango continued on.

" And if you're wondering about me disappearing like that…what was there to say? Our…relationship…is complicated. I've always done what I've always done and you yours. Its nothing personal."

This was definitely the Jango she remembered, Shego glared.

"I'm in a bind. My contract is limiting my options and I'm getting a feeling that something's up. You owe me She'ika. And I need something from you. I need to disappear after this. My employers have a…very tenacious way of tracking me down."

He paused. He almost seemed worried. But then he placed his helmet back on and the Mandalorian warrior replaced the human face.

"I have an assignment to collect back in Coruscant in a month. Meet me there at these coordinates. Don't be late."

It looked like Jango had something else to say but the message ended there. All Business, All professional Jango. Even to those that knew him.

Shego was quiet for a time, staring at the empty air where the hologram used to be before blasting it with her innate plasma blasts.

"I hate that man…" She grimaced…sounding defeated and exhausted.

* * *

"Ron stop playing with that!" Kim looked back with agitation at her padawan partner. 

"But Kim it's so cool! you can track anyone with this thing! See the yellow bleeping looking thing is Master Katz! Look at him pace back and forth. Plus this thing also plays games! Games!" Ron was thoroughly amused by Wade's gift to Kim.

The Kinetically Induced Mass Communicator. The K.I.M.municator was no ordinary Com-link, far from it. It was a tracking device, a DNA scanner, a portable recording camera, and had access to the Jedi archives. A one of a kind electronic piece.

She thanked the little genius boy with all her heart. It would definitely come in handy especially for an up and coming Jedi.

"Ron the KIMmunicator is not a toy." With a wave of her hand and a little help from the Force she snatched it away from him, returning to its rightful owner.

"Aw man. I never get to have any fun." Ron sighed.

The two were making their way back to the temple from Wade's junk shop when their Master had called them in saying they were to meet him at the Senate hall.

"A Jedi's work is never done." Kim smiled.

"Why can't we be done at 5 like most people and their work?" Ron complained.

"C'mon you baby." She tugged on his sleeve as she made her way to their destination.

* * *

The Senate. 

Birthplace of democracy and standing foundation of the Republic.

Kim had never felt anything grander in her life then standing here upon her halls. So many great things have been achieved in this place, so many voices from so many different races and species, which represented their galaxy. She always wanted to visit but with her Jedi duties and training, it was not something she could just out of the blue do.

She spotter her Master idly standing by on top of its steps.

"Whats the sitch Master?" Kim never one to flinch from her duties was eager to hear what Master Katz had to say.

Gerald greeted her with a nod and looked behind her. "Where's Ronald?"

"Bathroom." Kim giggled.

"Oy…that boy. Honestly." Gerald shook his head.

"Anyway. It seems we've been called in for a favor."

"From who Master?"

Gerald paused for a moment, as if he was weighing in the importance of such a question. Whenever this one was concerned, events had a funny way of turning into one massive problem. Such was the nature of this man and his connection with the Force. Gerald could already feel the bruises and the aches to come. Nevertheless he offered his help. He could not do any lesser.

"A friend." He smiled as he turned his head, indicating a hooded figure behind him who gave a courteous nod and a greeting.

"Hello there." He said solemnly as he pulled down his cloak.

Kim could only stare in awe before snapping herself back to reality. "Master Obi-wan Kenobi."


	14. Chapter 12: Assassin

* * *

Author's note:

Another day, another chapter. Man is this story getting longer. Its hard to find which content of the story I'm going to cut just so we could make to the clone wars. The amount of chapters I've put into this is ridiculous considering we are not even where I wanted us to be. Oh well. I guess more reading for you guys to follow.

And for those who were hoping that Shego was a Sith Lord..Classic Cowboy already did something like that. Besides its not what I envisioned Shego to be. The Villains of KP don't strike me as evil as what the Dark Side can do. Still I'm staying true to her character, Shego after all is not what we would define as a model citizen.

Again read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Kim Possible: I am Jedi

Chapter twelve: Assassin

_"You could learn a thing or two about being subtle."_

___-Jango Feet to Zam Wessell following their escape from Oovo IV_

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi used to dream of simpler things.

Of better things.

Of a better future.

Of a Republic he was proud to serve and defend.

The esteemed Jedi Knight was not so sure anymore.

Not after the incident with the attack on Senator Padme Amidala. A friend of his from what seems like a lifetime back, Obi-Wan was horrified to learn of an attempt on her life the minute she arrived back on Coruscant. Narrowly missing the assassination via her clever system of using doubles it was fate and by the Force's will that she had survived.

The assassin would be wise to correct his mistake. Senator Palpatine was even wiser to anticipate it and move one step ahead. When offered the chance at being her bodyguards, it was no surprise to anyone that Obi-Wan took the position with no hesitation. His padawan would want him to do no less.

Still one cannot be too cautious. Obi-Wan learned that lesson the hard way many times. He took a chance asking a friend's aid on this one. He only hoped that this did not escalate into something far more then he could imagine.

Yet in his heart he was glad and honored to have such a friend he could count on. Few-called Jedi Master Gerald Katz a close friend, having been a friend of Qui-Gon Jinn, Gerald was like an older figure and mentor he could look up to.

Which led to the present meeting now, here in the Senate.

"Hello there." He pulled down his cowl.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." An auburn haired young woman looked at him with reverence and awe as she exclaimed his name. Her green eyes held an intelligent mind he could tell, and she possessed a posture like that of a trained Ximir acrobat. He was not about to leave out the part that he thought she was quite beautiful. There was no mistaking it. This was the pride of Gerald Katz. Like a father would of his daughter.

"You must be Kimberly Anne Possible." He said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Just Kim sir…I mean Master Kenobi." She flushed.

"Ha ha. Indeed. Master Katz told me so much about you."

Gerald coughed slightly on purpose.

"Really? Well I'm sure they're no big."

"No big?" Obi-Wan puzzled.

"Not a problem." Gerald interrupted. "Younglings today and their slang."

"Of course." Obi-Wan chuckled along.

"Where is your boy Kenobi?" Gerald did not felt the presence of Obi-Wan's young spirited apprentice anywhere in the building. It was not a hard thing to miss. The chosen One's connection with the Force was unlike any other.

"I doubt he would like it if I called him my boy Master Katz. Anyway Anakin is on an errand for me at the temple. I'd asked the same of your other pad-"

Gerald placed his hand in the air to stop Obi-Wan. His fingers indicating he was counting.

"three…two…one…"

"Coming Master! Whoa! Who put these stairs here? Honestly someone could trip and hurt themselves."

"Ron!" Kim shook her head in disbelief.

Obi-Wan found the source of the voice in the form of a young man, blonde haired and freckled, who for some reason reminded him of a rare exotic animal he once encountered. A sloth. A pink sloth to be exact according to the locals. Obi-Wan was quick to banish such thoughts from his mind.

"Master Kenobi may I present to you my OTHER apprentice, Ronald Stoppable." Gerald was slightly less proud when he said that but Obi-Wan could tell that was just the tone of a father worried about his promising son who had no ambition.

"Whoa. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi! Badical!"

"Badical?"

"Like Radical only on an extreme note." Gerald again deciphered.

"I…see."

"Don't feel so bad about it Master Kenobi. It took me 10 years to even understood that..They make huttese seem like child's play." Gerald sighed.

Suddenly training the spirited Anakin Skywalker did not seem so bad as Obi-Wan thought.

"Well met then Ronald. I guess I don't need no introduction." He offered his hand and shook the boy's own.

Turning his attention to the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan's face was grim serious. Introductions were out of the way and it was now time to act the part of Jedi.

"Anyway I am glad you have come my friend. We have much to discuss. Walk with me."

* * *

Kim could not believe her luck. Here in the flesh was the renowned Jedi Knight. There was no youngling alive who did not know the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The story of his duel with a Sith Lord on Naboo was legendary.

"Ron could you believe it?" She whispered.

"I know." The blonde boy smiled. "I didn't think Master Katz was this well connected."

"Goes to show you some old Jedi still have a couple of tricks up their sleeves, eh?" Katz gave them the look that said pay attention. The two lowered their heads, embarrassed.

Obi-Wan told them his predicament and both Master and pupils listened closely.

"Grim. Very grim indeed." Katz stroked his beard.

"Why would anyone want Senator Amidala dead? I thought everyone likes her." Ron quipped.

"Never trust the holo-net one hundred percent Ron. Media Propaganda and all that. I'm sure even someone like Senator Amidala has got to have some enemies." Kim stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Clever girl. Exactly." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in approval. "Its exactly as Kim has said Ronald. The world of politics is a world I'd likely never want to tread."

"So what is it you want from us exactly Obi-Wan?" Katz folded his arms in anticipation. He had an inkling of what was to be asked of them and it was far from easy.

Obi-Wan paused for a moment. "Guarding the Senator is my duty along with Anakin's Master Katz. But so long as we remain her protection I cannot move to find the source of this attack."

Ron scratched his head as he tried to grasp the picture. "So you want us to.."

"get to the bottom of this and find out who is responsible. " Kim finished for him.

Katz was deep in thought before speaking again. "Its a dangerous thing you ask of me Obi-Wan."

"I would never ask it of you Master Katz had I not think it necessary." Obi-Wan understood fully the extent of what he was asking of his old friend. The attacker involve could just be a mad bomber, easy to dealt with by the Coruscant's police force. Yet the possibility of it being a hired blade was quite high. Worse yet..A terrorist cell. Gerald Katz had experience them before, but not his padawans. They would be his liabilities.

Kim and Ron looked at each other and nodded. "We're game Master."

Gerald looked at his padawans disapprovingly. "This is not a game Kimberly. This is something far worse then what we experienced on the Smuggler's Moon."

"I know that Master, but Master Kenobi is asking for our help. As Jedi it is our sworn duty to protect and defend the ideals of the Republic, right? " Kim retaliated. Sure she was headstrong she knew that, but it was her heart that guided her the most. A heart that could not tolerate any injustice. Given the chance to right them she would gladly take that risk.

"KP's right Master. You always told me to follow my instinct. And for once.. it ain't about food. I'm with Kim on this one." Ron was not quite as sure as Kim. This seemed way over his head. But he could never abandon anyone who needed his help. That was just not what cool dudes do.

Gerald carefully took in what both of his padawans had to say. In all honesty he could not help but feel a hint of pride in his pupils. He had thought the lessons he parted unto both of them would be forgotten like so many others before them.

"Alright.." He gazed at both of them.

"Where do we start?" He turned to Obi-Wan with a approving look.

Kim and Ron held in a small high five and a silent booyah.

"Thank you my friend." Obi-Wan was relieved. "Here is what I know."

* * *

"Ugh.. We've been searching for hours now. We're never going to find anything!" Ron whined as he leaned his head over the side of the speeder.

"The Police Force couldn't find any trace or fragments of the bomb that blew the ship up. If CSF couldn't find anything we are dealing with a pro alright." Gerald drove the speeder with caution while he thought out loud.

"I ask CSF if they saw or heard anything suspicious but they couldn't remember something that stood out." Kim was chewing on her lips as she went over the data she collected on her KIMmunicator.

"The only source we have left is to ask the Senator herself what happened and even then I doubt we'd find anything helpful." She frustratingly came to grip with reality. Whoever attacked the Senator was no ordinary bomber or assassin. This was getting serious by the minute.

"Its getting dark. Driving around aimlessly is not going to do us any good either." Gerald stated.

The rumbling of Ron's stomach could be heard by everyone in the speeder. "Sorry..didn't had anything to eat all day." Ron chuckled.

Kim and Gerald simultaneously sighed.

"We'll return to the temple and take a breather. We'll figure things out from there."

* * *

On top of the tallest building on Coruscant stood the figure of the Galaxy's most feared bounty hunter, Jango Fett as he leaned over the edge simply cleaning his blasters, a daily ritual he had grown accustomed to whenever he was deep in thought.

Just as he had expected Zam Wessell had failed to eliminate the Senator. On the occasions that he teamed up with the assassin/bounty hunter Jango found Zam Wessell to be quite brutal and ruthless, very good traits in a hunter but he found her skills to be lacking. All style and lacking subtlety. He was here to make sure she did not had another chance to fail. Those poisonous kouhuns, deadly little insectoids. that he had given her was his last gesture of faith. Tonight would be her last chance at eliminating the Senator before he was to step in.

The illuminating lights of the city flashed all around him yet he seemed unfazed by the sights and sounds. A Mandalorian focused only at the task at hand. Even then he was aware of the creeping figure coming up behind him.

"You're late."

"And you're suppose to be dead." The strong darkly feminine voice was as sharp as a vibroblade.

"Not quite the reunion I was expecting." Jango took off his helmet with ease.

As quick as a blaster bolt two green blasts flew into the air aimed directly at him. Jango was even quicker to respond as he drew his twin dallorian blasters and shot the projectiles down with his own bolts, fresh smoke coming off the blasters' barrel.

"_Udesii She'ika_. (Take it easy Little Shego).quot; Jango stared at his assailant's fierce green eyes. Beautiful and dangerous.

" _N'jurkad di'kut_ (Don't mess with me you moron, idiot, jackass, and whatever else you can think of that's unpleasant)" The cold breeze that blew tonight whipped Shego's long dark hair, her hands glowing that dangerous hue of green.

"I know I didn't teach you mando'a just so you could chew people out. "

Shego was about to launch another set of plasma blasts before Jango was upon her, quickly grappling both of her hands rendering those plasma bolts useless.

"Cortosis weaved gauntlets. Learned my lesson from before. Now..can we talk?"

Shego's face hardened but not before she used Jango's own hold against him by falling backwards and using her momentum to build enough force to topple him over her and unto the hard concrete.

"Fine..now we can talk." Satisfied Shego's green aura quickly diminished.

Jango blankly stared up at the dark haired woman before breaking up into a small smirk. "Learning my moves still I see."

Shego smirked back.

"I learned from the best." Grudgingly she offered her hand out, Jango took it and pulled himself up.

An awkward silence fell on the two. Shego was the first to speak up.

"Whats going on Fett? First you disappeared and now you come back and.." sudden realization hit her as she watched the man she admired put back on his t-shaped visor helm.

"You're never going tell me what happened, are you?"

"You can ask. Doesn't mean I'm going to have an answer." Jango's concord dawn accent was synthesized through the helmet, giving off a cold somber tone.

Shego growled in frustration. "Fine. If you wanna do business then business it is then. What did you call me in for?"

"First things first. I have a job to do." His hunting instincts were kicking in. He could feel the tension in the air. Zam Wessell was going to make her move soon.

"Keep up and stay out of my way."

* * *

A hot meal and warm shower was all Ron needed to be revitalized. Making his way to one of the many briefing rooms the Jedi temple had he found Kim and Master Katz already in deep discussion and thought.

"Any luck so far?" He asked the two as he sat on one of the floating chairs.

" We've went over all the data we've collected and summarize one thing." Katz said in a tired voice.

"Nothing." Kim was obviously frustrated. She had never met a challenge that she could not tackle before. There was just not enough information to go around.

"Bummer." Ron could feel their dispirited status.

"Do we go back to Master Kenobi empty-handed?" Ron looked at his Jedi Master.

"I don't see any other way Ronald. Unless we-" Katz was cut off by the beeping of his com-link. It was definitely Obi-Wan.

Before he could turn it on Kim stood up and had a blank look on her face. "Somethings' wrong. Somethings' not right."

Kim felt it. Like blood draining from your fingertips.

"Mas..Katz..k..uns..trie..kill..senator..nee..assistance..." The broad-casted message from Obi-Wan was full of static and interference but the message was as clear as day.

The assassin has made his move.

The three Jedi scrambled off in a dash, hoping they were not too late.

* * *


	15. Chapter 13: Chase

Author's note:

Update! Sorry guys. I've been hanging around the Avatar section lately and sort of put this story on the back burner for awhile. But here we go again. I'm sort of condensing the story a little bit, just because we are taking way too long to get to the Clone Wars. Sorry, but I've been only taking out the trivial and unimportant stuff like stuff you probably already saw and heard from in the movies.

So once again read, review and enjoy.

* * *

**Kim Possible: I am Jedi**

**Chapter 13: Chase**

"_My life does not revolve around comfort. Still… it was, as I've heard humans say, a 'close shave'._"

―Kit Fisto, Jedi Master and member of the Jedi council

* * *

Zam Wesell could not believe her rotten luck, of all the things to have miscalculated…Jedi.

One of the primary rules of being a competent (living) bounty hunter was to avoid those lightsaber-wielding, mystic-sounding bastards like the plague and now she had two of them on her tail. She managed to loose the one that caught on her assassin droid by destroying it and hopefully letting the Jedi fall to his doom, but Jedi were not killed so easily. Or so she heard. Better to not take any chances.

She needed to get out of there.

And fast.

* * *

The Jedi trio raced pass towards Obi-Wan's last designated location, their Jedi robes flapped furiously with the speed they were traveling at.

"Kim! Any word yet from Obi-Wan?!" Gerald Katz had to shout, his voice contending with the winds.

"That's a negative! Master Kenobi is not responding from his Com-link!" Kim's eyes squinted. Traveling pass the speed limit on an open speeder tended to do that for you.

"Maybe he's busy with something…like I don't know…dealing with an assassin?!" Ron had to point out the obvious here.

His sarcasm was lost on the two as they ignored the quip and continued on.

* * *

_Fierfek._

Jango thought. Zam Wesell had failed once again. This was something he did not anticipate. Those Kouhun insects should have been more then enough to take care of the outspoken Senator. That was something they both didn't count on.

Quickly jetting towards her location, Jango did not waste any more time, picking up a surprised Shego as they took to the skies.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?!" Shego grabbed onto the bounty hunter with a fierce grip.

"Quiet!" Jango was opening up the com-link once again, the HUD on his helmet displayed Zam's location.

"Zam! What happened? How'd you screw this one up?" It was taking all of Jango's patience from losing his cool. His client was not going to be pleased by this. And if his client was not happy, Jango was not happy.

"Blasted Jedi! They're on to me Jango! I'm trying to loose them!"

"Jedi?" Jango's eyes flared at the sound of the name.

"Jedi?! Oh great!" Clearly Shego shared the same sentiment. This was not the first time she had a run in with the galaxy's so-called peacekeepers. It certainly would not be the last.

Jango was considering his options. This was getting out of hand if the Jedi interfered.

"I'm homing in on your location now Zam. You better lose that Jedi."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" The voice yelled back with desperation.

* * *

"Master Kenobi this is Kim Possible. Do you read?" Kim was trying once again on her KIMmunicator.

The response was static silence once more.

She was about to give up when an unfamiliar voice replied back.

"Sorry about that Ms. Possible but Master was a little preoccupied at the moment. Had a sudden urge to sky dive in the middle of Coruscant's air traffic."

"Who's-"

"Name's Skywalker. We haven't officially met yet. But I guess better late then never. I've been informed about your _little_ mission. Looks like it wasn't necessary after all."

So this was the Chosen One. Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan. Somehow she did not like the way he said "little".

" We're in the middle of a pursuit here. The assassin thinks he can run." Anakin sounded like he was enjoying himself.

"Skywalker put your Master on the line." Gerald answered for Kim.

"…As you wish Master Katz." Anakin was not subtle in hiding his annoyance.

"Master Katz it's exactly as Anakin said. We are in pursuit of the assailant now. Home in on this signal. Between the two of us we'll catch him off-guard." The familiar voice of Obi-Wan took over.

"Will do!" Gerald and Kim were in full Jedi mode.

Ron looked at Kim and his Master. If they were as anxious as he was they were not showing it. His fingers were numb with anticipation. The feeling was both exciting and frightening at the same time.

A sky chase around Coruscant.

That was something he definitely did not see coming.

* * *

Shego wished she knew what went on in that bucket head that is Jango's but she knew she had to concentrate on the task at hand. Whoever Jango was contacting through his helm was obviously in deep bantha poo-doo.

_Amateur. _She thought.

"I see her." Jango quickly singled out the clawdite bounty hunter and her speeder from the hundreds of speeders in the air.

"She's not alone Fett." Shego pointed out two air speeders who were obviously in pursuit behind her.

Jango cursed silently. More Jedi…as if he had enough things to worry about.

"I need you to derail one of them Jedi packs for me."

Shego looked at Jango as if he had gone mad.

"I don't do distractions Fett." She scowled.

"Distract them, kill them, detain them, I don't care. Just do it."

She could see he meant it. The raven-haired space pirate glared for a moment.

"You owe me Fett."

Jango did not hesitate in jetting himself up, far enough so they did not see him coming. Like a dive-bomber ready to drop his payload Jango looked at Shego and she nodded in turn, like they have done this a million times before.

He let go.

* * *

Ron could glimpse Obi-Wan's speeder in the distance. They were catching up. What he was not expecting was the figure of a shapely-toned, dark-haired, attractive young woman landing in front of the hood of the speeder.

"Mind if I catch a ride?" She gave a wicked grin before her hands lit up like green fire.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from lady?" Ron was clearly taken back. As was Kim and Gerald.

"Wouldn't you like to know boy." Shego was not one to waste time. Especially if it concerned fighting. The boy seemed the easiest target. Her glowing right fist threw a bolt towards his direction.

"Aah!" Ron deftly avoided the projectile by moving out of his seat, the remains of which were charred by the deadly projectile.

Kim responded in kind by igniting her green lightsaber as she glared at Ron's attacker.

"Green. My favorite color. Too bad it looks horrible on you." Shego taunted.

"I was going to say the same of you." Kim retaliated.

"You're funny. You'll be the first victim then." Shego snarled.

"We don't have time for this!" Gerald focused and with one hand summoned up the Force and tried to push her off, but too late. Shego flipped and landed in the passenger seat with Ron.

"Too slow old man."

Shego had every right to be confident. She fought Jedi before. As long as she kept them on their toes and not give them time to concentrate she was the better fighter. And in such small cramp conditions like they were in now her hand-to-hand combat served her well, the lightsaber's reach was at a disadvantage here.

A lesson that clearly hasn't sink in with Kim yet as she threw a slash that took off part of the seats and damaged part of the speeder.

"Kim! Watch it!" Gerald warned. He would like nothing better then to help his padawans out with the attacker but someone needed to drive the speeder.

"Got it!" Turning of the saber was her only option now. "Ron, get her!"

Before the blonde boy could even move Shego managed to land a blow to his abdomen which caused Ron to grunt in pain. "…Ouch…" he barely managed to squeeze the words out of his lungs.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow sport." Shego quickly jested.

Kim has had enough of her banters. Sliding off her seat she jumped in and began to engage the unknown intruder, who after a few quick returns, found herself being hard pressed. This was not that different from fighting the Anzati back on the Smuggler's Moon but Kim grudgingly admitted to herself that this one was proving to be way more of a match for her in hand to hand combat.

That and perhaps fighting aboard a small speeder going hundreds of miles per hour made it a little more difficult then usual.

"You're good Jedi but I'm-" Shego never had a chance to finish her sentence as one of Kim's open palm thrust connecter with her chest and sent a sliver of pain over her body.

"Oh I just hate it when the bad guy starts to say that line. Its so cliché." Kim smirked triumphantly.

Shego decided it was time for the gloves to come off. "You'll pay for that one Jedi witch."

* * *

By the time Jango had caught up with his associate she had led them to the busy pleasure section of Coruscant, hoping to merge in the humongous crowd and disappear within its fold. _A careless mistake_, he cursed. You don't lose a Jedi by blending in.

Quickly he scouted around, zooming in with the built in scanner inside his helm.

It did not take long to find a lone Zam Wessell caught in the throngs of the Jedi who had followed her relentlessly.

The most dangerous man in the galaxy thought long and hard. Zam Wesell was far from what he called a friend to be. The woman was as greedy and as calculating as he was. She often at times would compete against him for his bounties and more often then naught had gotten him into serious trouble with both the law and the Hutts. But still he had admired and respected the shape-shifting hunter. Not everyone who wanted to be a bounty hunter could have lasted as long as she did.

Still she knew the consequences that came with it.

And he was not about to fail his clients.

Loading up a modified saber dart into his wrist rocket launchers, he aimed long and carefully. If she broke under the Jedi she would have disgraced her spotless reputation. Even if they did let her live her fate alive would probably be a grim one.

No...he had decided. Better to be dead...then end up a failure.

She would thank him for this someday.

"I'm sorry Zam..." He breathed silently to himself as he pulled the trigger.

The dart flew.

And Zam fell.

Jango Fett was quick to leave the scene. He had at least hoped that he had given her a painless death.

* * *

A beeping came from Shego's comm-link. The deed had been done. Jango wanted her to pull out of there.

She gave one last look at her Jedi adversaries before giving them a farewell salute "Well that was fun. But I'm running late for this party so...Later Red." She mocked the red headed Jedi padawan who had fought her to a stand still.

With outstretch arms she dove off the speeder and descended into the open air below, her little figure disappearing among the countless speeders rushing by.

Kim could only glare at the spot where she had just been before turning her attention to the depths below.

"What was that?..." Ron was still rubbing the sore spot he had received from the attractive intruder. He definitely for sure knew he was going to bruise tomorrow.

"I have no idea..." Kim honestly stated.

Her KIMmunicator buzzed to life. " Master Katz...the mission's over...We've caught the assassin...more or less..." the voice of an exhausted Obi-wan called out to them.

"More or less?" Katz warily asked.

"Well...it would seem our assassin...had an _assassin_."

The Jedi master looked over the disbelieving faces of his two padawans, his own grim face joining them. This was getting way more complicated then he had liked.


End file.
